Inuyasha alternated ending
by RealmeNevertobeseen
Summary: A young girl is beaten and tortured for what she is. She is one thing but the other as well. She can't live like this, she's in to much pain, but she pulls through and tries to live life. But, she can't just be normal and live a normal life now can she? How would that be a story? Come and join this story of love and friendship. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Realme: Ello peeps, I'll be writing a InuYasha story. Hope you like X3.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

Prologue

Running. It hurt her bare feet and she couldn't do it fast enough to get away, away from _them_. If they got to her then they'd surely hurt her again, but, she couldn't run to the villages, the villagers would do the exact same thing. Her fox ears twitched as she looked around for a hiding place, then she saw some bushes,and she quickly hid behind them, hoping they would pass her by thinking she kept going, she kept her fox tail as still as possible as to not alert them of her presnece, but, they didn't keep going. They stopped at the bushes and turned towards her, they laughed,_"your so weak. How can you call yourself the daughter of the mighty Kitsune tori ippan?_(Fox bird general)_ your just a pathetic hanyou!"_ one of them yelled, yes, she was a hanyou, a half demon and she was tormented by humans and full fledged demons alike, they pulled the girl from the bushes. She tried sinking her claws into the ground but couldn't get a good enough grip in the loose dirt.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face as the demons thrashed her around beating her again, they didn't even allow her to wipe her tears away from her face and they laughed at her tears. When they finished they left her on the ground to tend to herself, like they always did, she stared up through the treetops at the blue sky, her deep sea blue eyes without emotion, her long pure white hair with orange streaks cascaded around her body and her little light blue with dark blue designed kimono and black obi was dirtied along with her hair which had dirt and her own blood in it. Her tears had long ago dried, but she was still in pain from the demons hurting her. A long while later she slowly, but surely, she was able to pull herself up from the ground and she started walking, but not in any particular direction.

Walking for hours upon end she ended up in a different forest, if she recalled right then this forest was called the InuYasha memorial forest. Well, only if she recalled right, she might have been wrong. She lifted her nose into the air and sniffed, she caught the scent of another demon, but it didn't seem fully demon. She followed the scent without thinking and after a bit of walking, she ended up in front of a tree with vines going up the trunk and around... A person! She jumped forward then retreated quickly catching the strong scent of demon coming from the person. She looked the man up and down, seeing his big red puffed out kimono that had slits right under the shoulders, then his long sliver hair that went to his lower back and on top of his head sat two silver dog ears. And for some reason, she felt compelled to touch them, so she did. She touched them softly, then rubbed them at the base feeling how soft they were. Then she quickly brought her hands away,"what am I doing? I shouldn't do that he might wake up!" she scolded herself for being so stupid. She looked away for a moment, thinking she heard a twig snap, but nothing came out so she turned back to the man and saw a arrow. She gently touched it, she again felt compelled to do something, she wanted to pull the arrow out but refrained from doing so.

Then she heard a definite snap and whirled around, she caught the scent of human and rushed up one of the trees out of sight. She peeked through the leaves of the tree and saw a elderly woman, she wore clothes of a priestess with an eye patch over her right eye, and a large bow slung over her shoulder as well as some arrows in a leather quiver,"I could've sworn I heard someone." the woman said looking about her, her eye scaning the area, the girl pulled her head back into the cover of the leaves when the old priestess' eye scaned where she was. When she was done, the old priestess looked at the man on the tree, the girl watched as she sat in front of him," hello, Inuyasha." she said slightly bowing her head and sitting down,"I know I haven't been here recently, but I was busy with my late sisters job." this caught the attention of the girl. Where had she heard about the hanyou Inuyasha and a priestess?_"oh yes!"_ she thought,_"Papa told me."_ she looked at the old woman, then she fully remembered, yes, the powerful priestess Kikyo and the hanyou Inuyasha. They fell in love, then betrayed each other ending in each others demise.

"You should know I still can't forgive you for killing Kikyo, you will never be forgiven of that, Inuyasha! But, theres not much I can do. Your already dead." the girl quirked a brow,_"is she stupid? He's not dead, if he was he wouldn't be projecting such a strong demonic aura. Powerful demon or not, they don't project such amounts of demonic aura when dead."_ she thought, looking at the old woman, when she remembered that her name was Kaede. Kaede talked to the sleeping half demon for a while longer then left. When she was sure that the old priestess was gone, the girl dropped down on the ground berely making a sound, then looked at the sleeping hanyou, Inuyasha."Your not really dead. Your just sleeping and waiting for the right person to wake you." she said walking up to him patting his head, as if she were really having a conversation with the hanyou. She smiled,"you know, your the only demon that's not part of my fathers pack that hasn't tried to kill me. But I'm sure that if you were awake that'd be a completely different story." she smiled to herself then went on her tiptoes and touched his ears again, her face dangously close to his, she giggled then turned her head, and, her lips brushed against his.

She jumped back with a hand to her lips,"oops..." she said, not sure what else to say. Then, he stirred, his ears moved and his eyes started to flutter, she quickly climbed a tree and hid herself. Inuyasha's eyes opened, and the girl saw what color they were,_"such a beautiful color..."_ she thought, he looked around groggily then his head fell to the side again, back into the position it was in before. She sighed in relief and climbed back down again looking him over again. Being satisfied with what she saw, she turned aruond and started to leave, just then realizing how late it had gotten, the sun was just about to disappear, she was just about to leave when," Oi. Who're you?" a males voice called, she froze, then turned around to see Inuyasha awake looking at her with his piercing golden eyes,"I-I-I'm, u-um..." she didn't know how to answer him for some reason, she heard him chuckle,"Oi, I'm Inuyasha. You are?" she smiled," Kya!" she exclaimed happily,"hey, Kya. Any chance you could get me down from here?" "sure!" Kya ran up to the arrow and was about to pull it out when something pulsated throughout her body. Her hand dropped to her side,"Kya? Oi, get me down from here!" Inuyasha sounded like he was losing his patience,"sorry, I can't." "Huh? Why not?" Kya looked at him then smiled a bit sadly,"you weren't supposed to wake up yet. Sorry, but I have to put you back to sleep."Inuyasha started to protest but Kya silenced him by putting a hand on either side of his head, something pulsed from both of them, then slowly, Inuyasha's eyes closed again. Kya put his head to the side like it had been before he woke up. She left him like that, sleeping peacefully waiting for the right person to wake him up again.

...

It had been three weeks since Kya had talken to Inuyasha. She was again tending to her wounds from demons who tormented her, and as she was doing this, a bright white light appeared in front of her. Then a beautiful woman appeared from the light, she had long golden yellow hair with piercing green eyes along with pointy ears, she had a diamond on her forehead that was emerald green. She was wearing a long light yellow yukata with swirls and flowers all around it with a dark green obi,"who... Who are you?" she asked frightened. The woman smiled, showing a row of white teeth,"I'm Kagura. And I want to help you." "help me how?" Kya asked,"I'm able to take away your suffering little one. I can end it all without it costing your life." Kya's eyes widened,"really?" she asked. Kagura laughed,"really." she placed a hand on top of her head, then it started to glow a white light.

At first the light felt strange, then it became warm and friendly, but, right when Kya got comfortable, the light started hurting alot. She tried crying out, but no sound came from her, the light went from white to a sickly green and it slowly oozed around Kya, slowly consuming her. In a matter of minutes, the light faded away leaving Kagura with a small bundle in her arms, she laughed,"don't worry Kya dear. I have simply turned you into a baby, you won't remember your old life now that you will be starting over." she smiled then disappeared.

...

Kagura appeared again in a city. There were people rushing about in suits and suit dresses. High school kids were talking and laughing about something and there were little kids running around with their friends close behind. Kagura had changed as well, she was wearing a light yellow jacket that wasn't puffy and clung to her figure that was zipped up and the hood up along with a long blue skirt and black pumps. The bundle in her arms, which was Kya as a baby was now in a dark blue basket, a big woolly black blanket was wrapped around her. Kagura set Kya down, and caressed her face, then touched her forehead where a four point star appeared, then disappeared, her white and orange hair changed and became black. She smiled at the soundly sleeping baby,"bye bye Kya. Now your Papa's all mine." with a devilish smirk and a evil glint in her eye, she was gone.

...

Three hours went by and no one noticed the basket with a baby in it. But by this time the human traffic went down considerably and a young woman with short black hair saw the basket and stopped, looked around to see if anyone would claim it, then walked over to it and peered inside. What she saw shocked her, a soundly sleeping baby with jet black hair. She touched the babies face, which caused it to awake, and she was surprised to see deep sea blue eyes staring at her. The baby giggled and laughed, reaching towards her with happiness, the woman picked her up briefly, craddling her then set her back in the basket. She didn't know what to do with the baby, she couldn't leave the poor thing out here probably not to be gazed upon for a long while, so she picked up the basket carefully and walked to the nearest police station.

...

[Fifteen years later, Fedural period.]

"I'm sorry, but I just don't love you." His eyes widened, and he felt the overwhelming need to cry. Why? Why can't someone he loves stay by his side in the way he wants them too? The girl walked away, and when she was out of eyesight and earshot, the boy fell to his knees. His silver hair cascading around his body and face,"why? I thought you loved me. Kagome."

**Realme: You guys like it? Cause I do XD. And I am not bashing Kagome, I'm totally for InuKag, I just wanted to write this stuff, and see if anyone liked it. Love it? Hate it? Please Review! XD!**


	2. Fifteen long years

**Realme: ELLO PEEPS! I got the next chappy done and out with, time to make chapter two XD.**

**And thanks to the people who reviewed.**

_**Nerdystuff123**_

_**Cupcake-Lover-1374.**_

**That's all, no one else loves me...**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin.**

Chapter one: Fifteen long years.

_A young looking man with silver hair and dog ears on his head looked at a beautiful young woman with black hair that reached below her waist, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes seemed to stare right into his soul,"Kagome." "hmm? What is it Inuyasha?" the silverett, Inuyasha, looked into her eyes,"I love you." Kagome seemed taken aback by this statement, her face held a light blush and she looked down bashfully,"Inuyasha?" "Yes?" he asked eagerly,"can... Can you give some time to sort through my feelings and thoughts? I don't know how to answer you..." Kagome was looking down so she didn't see the hurt in his gaze,"of course, Kagome." and with that, he jumped off giving Kagome time to think._

_[Afew days later]_

_"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice came right next to him,"What?" Inuyasha replied a bit irritated,"I'm ready to give my answer." he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at her,"oh. Okay." they walked off towards the meadow near Keade's village. They stood their for a while, Inuyasha's hand in Kagome's, then, Kagome turned towards him. She really had gotten more beautiful over the years they were together, her perfect face and body and beautiful all seeing chocolate brown eyes, Kagome was twenty and was done with highschool and in college, but she visited Inuyasha and the gang during the weekends and holidays. She looked Inuyasha in the eye then said,"We've known each other for a while now, and I don't know what my life would be without you in it. But..." "but...?" Inuyasha tried to look into her eyes but Kagome was looking down. She brought his hands up to her face and brushed them against her face, then pulled them down and looked in his eyes,"I'm sorry, but I just don't love you." After saying that she bowed her head and walked away, Leaving Inuyasha alone and sad._

- Flashback ended -

Inuyasha lay there on his back. He looked up at the bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds floating lazily by. He wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come, he wasn't trying to keep to himself at that moment, no one was around to see or hear him cry, so, why couldn't he let those tears fall? He didn't know. Nothing came out of his eyes and he felt horrible, he just wanted to forget all about today. He almost wished he never told Kagome he loved her, but he couldn't turn back time, what done was done and he couldn't do anything about it. After a while he felt exaughsted and fell asleep.

_Inuyasha's eyes were closed. He couldn't open them, but he could hear what was going on around him, and he felt tired for some reason. He heard little noises that sounded like someone was coming towards him, but trying to be as quite as possible. He was overwhelmed with the scent of another demon, but he couldn't do anything. The demon was close enough now that he could hear it breathing, then he heard the demon rush up to him then stop suddenly. Then after a minute or two of nothing two small soft hands touched his ears at the tips and rubbed slightly, Inuyasha felt a great deal of pleasure from this, then the hands moved down to the base of his ears and rubbed a little harder, he was in heaven now. _

_Then the hands were suddenly gone, he wanted to growl in frustration,"what am I doing?" Inuyasha heard the small sweet voice of a girl,"I shouldn't do that, he might wake up!" she exclaimed to herself. Did she think he was asleep? Well maybe he was but he couldn't really tell himself, then he heard a small snap and the breath of the she-demon hitch, then she let out the breath after a minute of nothing, he heard her walk up to him and touch something that was on him. It sent a shock of pain through out his body, but most of the pain was in his shoulder. _

_Then he heard a loud snap of a twig and the breathing of the she-demon quickened as she seemed to rush someplace else nearby. Inuyasha was just wondering who it could be when a strong scent touched his nose. It reeked of human, but not just any human, Kaede, Kikyo's little sister. He heard her coming closer and closer, he didn't feel particuarly alarmed, he felt in no way threatened, but the steps of Kaede seemed heavy, as if she were old and tired, then he heard her stop and felt her presence in front of him,"I could've sworn I heard someone." came an old and slightly raspy voice,_"is she old?"_ Inuyasha thought, then,"hello, Inuyasha." she said and it sounded like she sat down,"I know I haven't been here recently, but I was busy with my late sisters job." _"late sister?"_ "You should know that I still can't forgive you for killing Kikyo, you will never be forgiven for that Inuyasha!" came Kaede's voice sharply, Inuyasha didn't understand this, Kikyo was dead? He didn't kill her she betrayed him and tried to kill __**him**__! He heard Kaede sigh,"but theres not much I can do, your already dead." Kaede said a bit gravely._

_Inuyasha didn't know what to do with that information. He wasn't dead, but Kikyo was? He didn't want to believe it, he desperately tried to make that thought go away, but it wouldn't. Kaede talked to Inuyasha a while longer, apparently, it had been almost forty years since Kikyo betrayed him, and the last time Kaede visited him was about ten years ago. Inuyasha was getting annoyed with her rambling, but Kaede soon said goodbye and left. Afew minutes passed and Inuyasha heard the soft tap of something landing on the ground,"Your not really dead," came the, now, cheerful voice of the girl,"your just sleeping and waiting for the right person to wake you." she walked up to him and patted his head, then,"you know, your the only demon that's not part of my fathers pack that hasn't tried to kill me." _"what?" _Inuyasha thought, he didn't know what she meant, I mean, she's a demon! Who wouldn't be trying to kill her?"But I'm sure that if you were awake then that'd be a completely different story." he heard her giggle then her hands were on his ears again, Inuyasha felt the heat from her face close to his own, he felt her move her head to the side, his side, he also felt small soft lips brushing against his own, but only for a second._

_He felt and heard her leap back from him. That kiss sent a spark through his whole entire body and he felt a overwhelming happiness,"oops..." came her voice quitely, then he twitched his ears. He could move! He moved his ears again and tried opening his eyes, but when he opened them, no one was there. He looked around but couldn't see her, but he could still smell her, her scent was intoxicating and he wouldn't be able to forget it ever, it was like with Kikyo's scent, he wouldn't be able to forget it even if he wanted to. he looked around again but felt groggy and couldn't keep his eyes open long and his head fell to the side limp again. he heard a sigh of what seemed like _

_relief and the sounds of something climbing down a tree._

_After a minute of silence Inuyasha heard the sounds of leaves being crushed and twigs snapping, she was leaving. Suddenly his body didn't seem heavy anymore and he opened his eyes to see the retreating figure of a child. She couldn't have been much older then ten, she was wearing a light blue kimono with dark blue designs, and what seem to be a black obi was around her small waist. A fox tail was swaying lazily behind her and fox ears on top of her head twitched slightly, Inuyasha liked the child he saw far off from him, he felt a strange connection with her, but what he liked the most was her hair. It was a long strip that touched the tip of her tails base and was a pure white with orange streaks in it, but the hair the tinniest bit under her head was cut straight and it seemed to go around to her face. Inuyasha didn't want to let her go yet so he called,"Oi. Who're you?" she froze then turned around slowly, her eyes widened seeing him awake looking at her._

_Inuyasha couldn't believe the person he was looking at was a child. She was beautiful, her heart shaped face was framed with her white and orange locks and some of her hair was slightly going over her face stopping at her chin_(If you've seen Teen Titans, think of Raven's hairstyle, but with Inuyasha's bangs)_but her eyes were the most beautiful, being such a deep blue, they seemed to look right into his soul."I-I-I'm,u-um..." she stuttered cutely, a light blush gracing her cheeks, Inuyasha chuckled,"oi, I'm Inuyasha. You are?" for some reason he thought she already knew his name, the girl smiled brightly,"K-!" she exclaimed happily _'what?'_,"hey chance you could get me down from here?" he asked _'what's going on?'_,"sure!" she replied happily running up to him and grabbing the arrow, then something pulsed through her body, Inuyasha felt it,"K-? Oi get me down from here!" Inuyasha's voice came off irritated and impatient, but he didn't mean for it to _'why can't I hear her name?'_,"sorry, I can't." "Huh? Why not?" Inuyasha was utterly confused now, she looked at him and smiled a bit sadly,"you weren't supposed to wake up yet. Sorry, but I have to put you back to sleep."Inuyasha tried to protest but was silenced when he felt her two little hands on either side of his head, then he blacked out._

Inuyasha woke with a start. He hadn't had that dream for a while, and he knew that it wasn't just a dream, it was real, but for some reason whenever he tried remembering that girls name he couldn't, it was something that he knew but just couldn't wuite reach it. All he could hear was the beggining of it, then, blank. Inuyasha looked up at the sky, it was just after sundown and he remembered that _she_ would be leaving in the morning. Not forever, just for two weeks then she'd be back with a large smile on her face and plenty of 'I missed you's' for everyone and everyone would be full of energy and happy to see her again. But this time, Inuyasha would be happy that she was gone. he wouldn't be anticapating her return, he wanted, no, _needed_ her to go so he could recollect himself and be normal in front of everyone again. He got up from the ground and ran towards the village, just wanting to get tomorrow over with.

[The next day]

The whole gang was saying their goodbyes to Kagome as she was leaving. Miroku had his hand around Sango's waist while she was holding one of their kids, the other two were running around yelling their goodbyes and laughing happily, Shippo was crying holding onto Kagome and Kirara was making her mewling sound while rubbing her head against Kagome's leg. But Inuyasha was just staring at the happy group, he felt so left out, like it was somehow impossible for him to share their happiness, and he watched as they said goodbye and then Kagome was gone. Off to live in the modern world for another two weeks before coming back for something called spring break.

When Kagome was finally gone Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Inuyasha felt a bit at peace now that Kagome was going to be gone for two whole weeks, he would be able to calm his feelings and slowly, but surely, let go of her, like he had to do with Kikyo.

Inuyasha was walking calmly around the forest near the well, he had maneged to evade Miroku Sango and Shippo and their many questions. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid them forever, but he'd hold it off for as long as he could. A while of walking lead Inuyasha to be in front a tree. But not just any tree, his tree, the tree he was tied to for fifty years. Fifty years of somewhat peaceful sleep and never waking until Kagome came."No," Inuyasha said aloud," that's a lie. She woke me up when I was there for almost forty years. I just wish I could remember her name..."

Inuyasha was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the figure that had been following him. It stopped after hearing him say this then ran out of the forest towards the village.

[In the village[

"Sango! Miroku!" came a childish voice from outside a little house, five heads looked up from what they were doing and saw a little fox demon run in,"what is it Shippo?" Sango asked, bending down to the little demons hight. Shippo gasped in a few more breaths before answering,"I was folowing Inuyasha in the forest a little bit ago. I wanted to ask him what was wrong when I heard him say something." "what was it?" Miroku asked walking over to his wife and Shippo holding his one year old son,"he knows another girl!" Sango looked at him weirdly,"what do you mean? It's normal for people, even Inuyasha, to know more then just me and Kagome-chan." Shippo shook his head vigerously,"no, I mean he has another girl that's like Kikyo or Kagome-chan!" "what! Another one?" Miroku exclaimed, then sighed,"when will he make up his mind?" he muttered,"oh stop it Miroku, but, are you sure Shippo?" he nodded his head,"yes." Miroku sighed softly,"I guess we'll ask him when he comes back." everyone agreed to that.

Afew hours had gone by when Inuyasha finally showed his face again in the village. And when he set foot in the little house he was pulled in and then bambarded with questions, and he couldn't understand nor reply because of that."Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled trying to stand back up and everyone shut up, Inuyasha shook his head and sighed,"seriously, what the hell are you guys saying?" Shippo spoke first,"Who is she?" Inuyasha looked confused,"what?" "don't play dumb Inuyasha! Whose the girl you were talking about in the forest?" "what? How'd you-wait. You followed me? I said I needed to be _alone_! Not followed, baka!" "so you admit that you know what he's talking about?" Miroku asked seriously,"Keh, yeah. What of it?" Miroku's and everyone elses eyes widened,"how could you? You have Kagome, Inuyasha! Why go after more girls?" Inuyasha looked a bit baffled, then retorted,"whadaya mean, I have Kagome?" "you know what we mean, you lech! She loves you and you just go after another girl, this is like Kikyo all over agai-" "I don't have Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled cutting Shippo off and they looked at him surprised, Inuyasha continued,"she rejected me! She doesn't love me! At least not the way I love her." Inuyasha's voice got softer near the end and his bangs covered his eyes,"really?" Shippo asked looking up at him,"...Yeah..."

Everyone was silent, they didn't talk and let that fact sink in."So, who is this girl Shippo heard you talking about?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sat down and sighed,"don't know." now she was irritated,"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled,"I really don't know who she is!" he yelled back. It was silent for a moment then Inuyasha took in a deep breath and relaxed,"I don't know who she is. I've only met her once and that was a long time ago." "was it before you were shot to that tree?" Shippo asked, Inuyasha shook his head,"no. It was during my time on the tree I was still asleep when it happened. She somehow knew I wasn't dead and somehow woke me up and I spoke to her awhile before she somehow put me back to sleep again. I've been wondering who she was ever since I woke up, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and focused on the things that were happening right then, then after defeating Naraku and detroying the Sacred jewel shards I wanted to find her again." Inuyasha explained to them. Everyone was quite as he spoke and listened closely, nodding their heads when he finished.

Shippo walked up to Inuyasha and asked,"was she human?" Inuyasha shook his head,"no, she's a demon." "what kind?" Shippo asked, Inuyasha smiled slightly,"she's a fox demon." Shippo's ears pirked,"not like you Shippo. She had two big fox ears on the top of her head and a long puffy fox tail. Her hair was white, so white that if you comparred it to snow the snow would look dirty. And long streaks of orange in her hair, and her eyes were a deep blue. I asked her her name and she told me, I told her my name and I asked her if she could help me down, she agreed but right when she was about to pull out the arrow, she stopped and said she couldn't saying that I wasn't supposed to wake up yet and that she had to put me back to sleep. That's all that I remember, cause she put me to sleep." Inuyasha finished then exhaled loudly. Everyone looked at him expentantly, then he looked up at them, saw the expentant faces, he blinked twice and one of his ears twitched,"what?" they all shifted a bit then Shippo blurted out,"what's her name?" Inuyasha sighed,"I don't know."but I thought you said she told you her name. Didn't you?" Miroku asked,"yeah, but for some reason I can't remember it. I just know it starts with a 'K'." "oh. "Miroku replied. Inuyasha looked at everyone seeing if they had anything else to ask. When he saw they didn't he said goodnight and went to sleep, everyone else said goodnight as well and promised Inuyasha that they'd help him to find the girl, then they all fell asleep.

[Meanwhile in the present day](more or less...)

Kagome was finally back home. She had rushed to the college so she wouldn't be late then went through the whole day of her classes. When she was finished with her classes and she finished up her homework, she went to visit her family. She had a routine that every day after she was done with school she'd go to visit her family, her Grandpa was still alive surprisingly and Sota was in middle school, soon to be high school and Kagome herself was in her second year of college. She brought with her some snacks that she was planning on giving to Sota while he studied.

When Kagome got to her families shrine she walked in happily and was surprised to see a girl standing there. She was facing away from Kagome so she couldn't see her face, but her long jet black hair reached the top of her rear, the hair was done in such a way that the hair around her head was cut but the rest fell down her back in a somewhat thin stripe. Kagome didn't really know what to do,"Umm..." the girl turned around showing her heart shaped face that was framed with her hair and bangs that reminded Kagome of Inuyasha's, her perfect little button nose and her full cherry pink lips. But the thing that stood out the most on her face were her big eyes that had long black eyelashes that touched her face whenever she blinked and deep, sea blue eyes that were defiant and peircing, yet, calm and kind and seemed like they could see your very soul.

She smiled slightly and sweetly up at Kagome then bowed,"hello Higurashi-san. It's nice to meet you." Kagome bowed back, then aske unsuredly,"umm, who are you?" the girl laughed, it sounded meldolic,"my name is Hagashi Kya. But, if you wish, you may call me Kya."

**Realme: Ya'll like? Hope you did, and as I said in the Prologue, I'm totally not bashing Kagome, if any of you think that then whateva! And this chappy is the longest chapter I've ever writen for this story!(haven't really gotten that far so it's not that big of a deal...) Bye bye Peeps XD! Review please.**


	3. A different girl, Hagashi Kya

**Realme: Ello peeps. Having fun with this story? Cuz I sure am :3. I'm on a roll today! Two chapters wohoooo, YEAH! anyhoo, blah. I have nothing else to say.**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin.**

_Recap. "My name is Hagashi Kya. But, if you wish, you may call me Kya." end recap._

Chapter two: A different girl, Hagashi Kya

Kagome looked at the girl named Hagashi Kya, nodded her head, then asked,"Kya-chan? Why are you here?" Kya opened her mouth to respond,"oh, hey sis! This is Hagashi Kya, she's tutoring me." Sota pooped out of nowhere and introduced the already indroduced girl. Kagome looked at Sota then Kya,"oh, so your one of the smart kids at school? You don't really look the type..." Kagome said looking at Kya's clothes which consisted of mid-thigh black shorts, knee-high socks that were black and red with black ribbons on the tops. Black high top converse and a plain black shirt that held onto her figure showing off her perfect curves and not so small chest, she had arm warmers that went to her elbows that were black and red striped with a blood red choker around her neck that had a aquamarine in the middle of it,"don't judge based off of appearances, lady." she stated turning around to face Sota,"Sota, you need to start studying or you won't pass that test." she said rather bluntly and headed down the hall towards his room.

When she was in Sota's room Kagome looked at Sota and said,"quite a girlfriend you got there Sota." Sota spune around to face Kagome,"no way is she my girlfriend! I'm still going out with Kanima-chan!" Kagome laughed,"I know, I know jezz I was just kidding. You two have been going out since the third grade. I don't think that you would brerak up with her just yet." Kagome smiled,"Sotaa! Get your fat lazy ass in here!" came Kya's voice, she souded rather irritated,"coming Hagashi-san!" Sota sighed then started going towards his room."What a girl." Kagome said and Sota rolled his eyes,"she's real scary when mad." And he ran into his room, afew minutes passed and there was a loud and slightly muffled,_"Baka! You have to stop playing around or you'll be left behind and won't graduate middle school with Kanima!" _

Kagome laughed at the little exchange,"quite a girl indeed." she said walking into the kitchen and saw her Mom and Grandpa,"hi Mom, Grandpa, how have you two been?" she asked walking over to her Mom and hugging her,"hello dear! How's everyone doing?" asked letting go of Kagome. She smiled,"they've been fine! And I'm going to visit them again for spring break, okay?" laughed,"we get you for two eeks straight, it's been awhile since that happened. So I don't mind." Her Grandpa huffed,"I think it's fine that you see them, just bring back some rare herbs for me." Kagome laughed,"okay Grandpa."

They kept up idle chit-chat for about an hour, then there came a knock,"oh, coming!" Kagome called walking to the door and opening it, and she saw Sota's girlfriend, Kanima."Oh, hello Kanima-chan! What brings you here?" Kagome asked politely while standing aside to let her in,"well, Sota said he was going to take me to the movies and stop by his house before then. So, here I am." she said walking in the house more, Kagome nodded her head,"okay, I'll go get him." she walked down the hall and knocked on Sota's door,"Sota. You have a guest." when she said that Sota came flying out and towards the front door then stopped briefly, said hello to Kanima then started leaving calling over his shoulder,"I'll finish those notes when I come back. Bye!" he slamed the door shut,"oi! Your supposed to do your homework! Sota!" Kya yelled after him coming out of the room, looking a bit pissed off,"Sota, now you have more to do." she said irritated, sighed, then walked over to the kitchen,"sorry for being a bother," she said to and Grandpa Higurashi bowing, then she walked over to Kagome and bowed,"sorry for the inconvienence. I'll be off." Kya quickly walked over to the door, pulled on her shoes and was out the door without a second glance,"uhh, wait?" Kagome said unsuredly with a hand slightly extended towards the door. She brought her hand back and laughed nervously, then headed for the kitchen seeing her Mom and Grandpa unfazed by that,"does she do that often?" they nodded their heads,"whenever she's done she'll just leave, she won't stay for any longer then she needs to, she'll only stay if we say that she's being rude for not staying a little longer." laughed,"It's quite a funny thing to watch as she seems to battle with herself on whether she should stay, or be rude and just leave." Kagome laughed,"from what I've seen, that girl is definatly different. She's not afried to tell people what's on her mind even if it's just plain rude. It doesn't seem like she respects people around her age as much as people who are her elders." "She's a little ball of fun." commented with a smile, Kagome agreed with that.

The next week consisted of Kya coming over to the Higurashi's house to tutore Sota, and almost murdering him a coulpe times because he wasn't really into the schoolwork. This was one of those times,"I don't get it!" Sota said dropping the notebook and bringing his hands to his face, Kya sighed annoyed, but tried to keep it in check,"okay let me say it again..." she tried explaining it to him in three different ways but he just didn't get it. She sighed again,"I guess we'll stop here for today." she started packing her things up and putting them in her messanger bag,"wait Hagashi-san!" Kya stopped,"what? And you dont' have to call me Hagashi-san, you can call me Kya." Sota smiled,"kay then, _Kya_-chan, but won't you stay for dinner?" "no." Kya replied and started to leave again, Sota grabbed her wrist which she flinched from the sudden contact,"come on, please? You'll get a chance to get better aquanted with my sister. Just please?" Kya pulled her hand from him,"no." "please?" "I said no." "pretty please?" "no way, jose." "triple pretty please with a cherry on top?" Sota pleaded.

Kya sighed exsasperated,"why do you want me to have dinner with your family so much?" Sota looked away briefly, took a deep breathe then looked back at her,"sis hasn't been very talkative lately and no matter what me Mom or Grandpa say, she won't say whats wrong. I don't know what to do any more, somethings wrong but she just won't budge." Kya listened carefully as Sota said all this, then sighed lightly, shaking her head with a small smile on her face,"fine." Sota looked up at her,"I'll come to dinner and see what I can do." Sota didn't do anything at first, then a large grin came to his face,"thanks Kya-chan!" he nuggied her head,"oi, stop that!" "why? cause I'm messin' up your hair?" Kya pushed Sota's hand away and started rubbing her head,"no, it hurts when you do that with all your strength." she had a slight pout on her face, Sota laughed then pat her on the back,"sorry then." Kya smiled up at him, whacked him behind the head then dashed out of his room,"hey! No fair!" Sota started to chase after Kya, but right before he left his room he heard her laugh, her absolutly beautiful laugh that could make anyone happy, resound through the air.

[At dinner]

The Higurashi family along with their guest, Hagashi Kya, were sitting at the table eating curry rice with steak. No one had spoken since the thanks giving of the food, and it was getting on everyone, but Kagome and Kya's nerves. Sota side glanced Kya, she was eating her food calmly and showed no sign of talking anytime soon, then he side glanced Kagome, she was eating almost as calmly as Kya was but she was a little more ridged. Sota sighed softly so no one heard and opened his mouth to speak but Kya beat him to it,"what's been bothering you Kagome-chan?" Kya asked placing her chopsticks down and looking at said person, Kagome glanced at Kya then looked back at her food,"whatever do you mean Kya-chan?" she replied a bit hotily. Kya sighed then placed a hand on the table,"cut the crap Kagome. Your not acting like yourself, I can tell that enen though I've just met you. You have something on your mind and it's making you not act normal. What's bothering you Kagome-chan?" Kagome just stared at her, then looked down at her food again,"well..." "well?" Kagome shifted her wight for a few seconds then side glanced Kya,"it's about this guy..." "is it Inuyasha-nii?" Sota asked, Kya looked at him,"Inuyasha? Whose that?" she asked, Sota smiled,"he's a friend of sis'. And a friend of mine." Kya nodded then turned her attention on Kagome,"yeah, he's our friend, but, he said something that may have rocked that friendship." "what was it?" Kagome took in a deep breath then let it out slowly, and muttered,"he told me he loves me..." "what!" the Higurashi family all stood up, Kya remained seated.

"So what?" she asked rather bluntly, Kagome sighed,"I rejected him." before Kya could say something asked,"but why sweety?" "I don't love him Mom. At least not the way he loves me. I just want to be his friend and nothing more." Kagome stated firmly. Before could ask anything else, Kya butted in and cut her off,"like I said. So what?" Kagome looked at Kya,"I don't want to hurt him. He didn't get to be with the first girl he loved, she ended up dying..." Kya blinked a few times, then said,"what does that matter? If he doesn't want to be around you because of that then that's his loss. Your a great person to be around." "Kya-chan..." Kagome said softly then she smiled,"thank you, Kya-chan!" Kya looked at Kagome and saw that she was smiling, she looked away and blushed faintly,"w-whatever, it's not l-like I did something a-amazing. I-I was j-just st-stating facts." she stuttered cutely, everyone smiled and laughed at that, Kagome commented on how cute Kya looked and sounded when she stuttered, which made her blush get deeper and her stutter to get worse.

After dinner was finished with Kya stayed a bit longer and watched part of a movie with the Higurashi's but left not even half way through. They complained and told her to stay but she firmly rejected saying that she had overstayed her come,"and besides," she added before anyone could say anything,"my parents are probably worried. I forgot to call them to say I stayed for dinner." with that she was shooed out of the house so she could get home quickly.

After they did that Kya laughed happily and loudly in the empty streets and walked towards her house.

[Fedural period.](I bet ya'll missed Inuyasha and the gang huh?)

Inuyasha was there again. In front of his tree. he was trying to get away from Miroku, Sango and Shippo, who somehow thought it their bussiness to be in his. They wouldn't leave him alone for a second ever since he told about his unknown friend, and he was beyond annoyed with them, he was going to kill them if they asked if he was sure he couldn't remember the girls name again. He was seriously considering doing just that, then his troublesome team mates would leave him alone, but they'd also be dead and he would miss them. But only slightly! And besides, if Kagome found out he would surely be killed by her 'sits'.

Inuyahsa climbed the large tree that held him captive for fifty long years, and sat down on a branch, he let one of his legs dangle while the other was pulled up towards his chest. he didn't want to think right then and he almost succeeded by falling asleep, but someting happend that startled his almost sleep. A low rumble and Inuyasha could smell the strong stench of demon,"damn." he muttered under his breath as he got up and ran towards the source of the rumble and smell.

[Present day]

It had almost been the two weeks of being home, which meant it was almost time for Kagome to go back to the fedural period. She was happy to get back there, she wanted to see everyone again it'd be fun to see them all again and for two whole weeks too!(A\N don't really know how long spring break lasts for college students, so just gonna do two weeks.) That would be enough time to have fun with everyone and spend time with Miroku and Sango's kids as well as Shippo. Even Inuyasha, but Kagome wasn't quite sure he wanted to see her, but she didn't care. She was going to believe what Kya had said,_"that's his loss. Your a great person to be around."_ Kagome smiled at the memory. She had met Kya only two weeks ago and she was already pretty good friends with her, and it seemed Kya knew everything about Kagome. but, Kagome ... Doesn't... Know anything... About her..."what the hell?" Kagome asked herself. She was friends with a girl she knew nothing about, but this girl probably knew everything about her! The only thing she doesn't know is the whole she travels back in time to the fedural period thing.

Haha! That's one for Kagome! Anywhy, it was the day before she was supposed to go to the fedural period and see everyone. She didn't have all that much homework to do during spring break so she was almost all the way home free. Kya wasn't supposed to come to the house the next day so that she didn't catch Kagome jumping into a well and just magicly dissappearing, that would be a bit problematic.

Kya was currently tutoring Sota, who was actually listening to what she was saying. She threatened him that if he didn't study hard and try better at getting good grades she'd go tell the princable that he should hold him back another year, she had that much of an influence on the princeable that he would listen to almost whatever she said. That being said, Sota got right to work and Kya didn't have to tutor him every single day so that gave Kagome a chance to pack up on stuff for her trip to the fedural period.

[next day]

Kagome was all packed, she had everything she would need for the next two weeks in the fedural period and there was nothing to stop her! But, she didn't know that Kya had forgotten one of her notebooks at the Higurashi house and was on her way there, happening to see Kagome with a huge backpack on her back and walking towards the little hut that held the well.

Kya stopped, watched Kagome enter the hut then walked over to the little hut and peered inside, not making a sound. She saw Kagome by the well and decided to talk,"hey." she called. Kagome jumped about ten feet in the air, she turned around quickly to find Kya staring down at her with a intense gaze. Kagome gulped,"um.." "whadaya doing?" Kya asked, walking closer to Kagome,_"crap!_ she thought, she couldn't come up with a lie that would be believable, who'd believe her if she said something like,'oh just checking out this well'? One, who'd want to check out a well that probably wasn't filled with water, and two, how does that explain the backpack? Kagome sighed. She wasn't even going to try, but she wasn't going to tell her either.

Kya's stare got a little more intense when Kagome didn't answer her, so she walked down the rest of the way to Kagome and peered inside the well. There was dirt on the bottom but not much else. Kya was curious as to why Kagome would bring a huge backpack with her inside a well that didn't have any water at all. She stole a glance towards Kagome and saw that she was sweating._"did I stike a nerve?" _she wondered. Kya sighed and smiled to herself,"whatever. I don't care about what your doing. Take care Kagome-chan." Kya said and started to get up, but, one of her hands that was holding onto the well slipped and she lost her balance and she fell in backwards. A small gasp came from Kya, but a louder shout came from Kagome,"Kya-chan!" she exclaimed trying to grab her hand but missed.

Kya fell down and down, she expected to feel the bottom of the well hit her back, but it didn't. She suddenly felt like she was floating she opened her eyes and saw a strange blackness around her, she could distantly hear Kagome calling for he, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She looked above herself and saw the sky with clouds in it,_"am I daydreaming?"_ she wondered, she floated closer to the sky, then she landed on her bottom on the ground.

She looked around herself and saw the walls of the well. There were vines going up it and outside..._"wait a minute... Outside? Wasn't there a roof on the hut?Am I still daydreaming"_ she wondered yet again, then a voice called,"hurry up wench, we don't have all day." it was a guys voice and it sounded irritated,_"wench?"_ Kya thought, and that irritated her greatly, a vien popped out on her head,"who the hell're you callin' a wench?" she called out looking at the surprised face of a guy with long silver hair and yellow eyes.

[Afew minutes earlier, fedural period]

The gang was waiting for Kagome by the well. They all had just gotten there and was waiting for Kagome to pop out of the well like always. But Inuyasha was getting impatient, everything that happened two weeks ago and everyone annoying him to no end was finally getting to him, but he hid it rather well from everyone. Minutes seemed like hours to the hanyou, so when he heard movement and smelled the slight scent of Kagome he said,"finally." he walked over to the well and called while extending a hand,"hurry up wench, we don't have all day." he had his eyes closed while he waited for Kagome to take hold of his extended hand,"who the hell're you callin' wench?" came a girls voice, but it wasn't Kagome's. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and they met a pair of defiant deep blue eyes, seeming to dare him to call her that again. The group heard the voice of someone else and peered inside the well seeing a different girl, then she said,"and who the hell're you?!" Everyone was surprised and confused and just stared at her.

**Realme: you like? And yes, Another cliffy! I love ending in cliffies if you couldn't tell. So anyway, blah! Have fun reading the next chappy, once I put it up... And I will probably never do a recap again, there annoying, so if you don't remember what happened in the last chappy, reread it. Review pleases! Bye bye Peeps XD!**

**Random fact. Not really that random but who cares, did you know that if Kya had laughed out loud like that in real life and in public she would be considered disrespectful and rude? Your not suposed to bring attention to yourself in any way, shape or form. If you didn't know you know now, bye bye (for real this time) X3!**


	4. Quite a surprise

**Realme: Ello peeps :3... Don't have anything to say... Oh, yeah. Cupcake-Lover-1374, you like to give real short reviews. I'm not complaining, I just find it funny that your just like 'Awesome' then 'Epic', which I know I am, but I like how you just do little reviews. They make me laugh and happy, you only person who reviews, other then Nerdystuff123, but they only reviewed once. I feel so unloved :'(. Well enough of my babbling, on with the chapter!**

Chapter three: Quite a surprise

Inuyasha stared, stunned, at the defiant girl staring at him. He thought only Kagome and himself could go through the wells portal, appearently he was wrong, he was at a loss of words, and so was everyone else, they just stared down at the girl. Afew seconds went by, then Kagome appeared next to her,"hey everyone..." she said a bit unsuredly, the girl turned towards Kagome,"Kagome, what the hells happening!" she exclaimed, Kagome tried calming her down,"wait a minute, Kagome who is that girl?" Inuyasha asked expentently pointing at the girl, Kagome sighed, then Kagome reached her hand out,"I'll introduce her to everyone in a minute, but first, help us up please." Inuyasha grabed Kagome's hand and pulled her up.

When she was on the ground outside the well, Inuyasha turned around to bring up the girl but saw her climbing up the vines rather quickly. She was at the top only a few seconds later, then she pulled herself up and flipped up and over the edge of the well. She landed right next to Kagome, and everyone got a better look of her and see what she and Kagome were wearing, which she was wearing black shorts with sespenders hanging on the sides thigh high black stockings and black converse, a black short sleeved shirt that hugged her body and a dark grey with white thin stripped vest with black fingerless gloves that went afew inches below her elbows on and a black choker with a black heart and black chains hanging from it. In her hair on the back where the thin strip of hair started was a big bow that was blood red plaid with lace at the edges. Kagome was wearing a light blue sundress with a white sweater that was a button up and the buttons were open and it went to her waist with sleeves that went to her elbows, she was also wearing black flip-flops.

Kagome smiled happily and gestured towards everyone," everyone this is Hagashi Kya. Kya-chan, this is Sango-chan, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara." she pointed at each person and cat after introducing Kya, Kya bowed towards them,"it's a pleasure to meet you." everyone was a bit surprised that she was suddenly respectful, then they bowed back,"likewise," they all said, then Kya looked at the silver haired man,"who's that?" Kya asked pointing at him, Kagome looked at him,"oh that's Inuyasha." "Inuyasha?" Kya asked, Kagome nodded her head,"as in the Inuyasha that confessed to you but you rejected?" she asked looking at Kagome. Everyone stopped and just stared at her, Kya looked around, then pointed at herself,"did I say that out loud?" she asked, everyone but Inuyasha nodded their heads,"oh..." she looked at Inuyasha,"sorry. I wasn't thinking." "obviously." he muttered turning his head, he had finally manged to forget about that."Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, Kya put a hand up,"it doesn't matter. He has good reason to say that."

Then Kya glanced at Inuyasha and saw two dog ears on his head, she started walking over to him,"what are you anyway?" Inuyasha looked at her,"oh, Inuyasha's a demon. Well half-" "seriously?" Kagome got cut off by Kya, she had sparkles in her eyes and a small smile on her face,"yeah." Kagome answered. Kya looked at Inuyasha for a second then,"that. Is. So. Cool!" she exclaimed, surprising everyone once again in her change of mood,"are you a demon too Shippo?" she asked crouching down to his hight, he grinned widely,"yep! I'm a fox demon!" he answered cutely, Kya picked him up and hugged him,"aww. Your sooo cute!" Shippo laughed while blushing, then Kya put him down and pointed at Kirara,"she a demon too?" Sango nodded,"yes. I'm actually a demon slayer." Kya was sitting on the ground by now, she looked up at her,"then why aren't Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara slayed?" she asked tilting her head to the side cutely. Sango laughed,"one, Inuyasha's to strong for me, he would kill me in one second flat, two, Kirara's my companian, she helps me kill demons, and their all my friends."

Kya looked at her a moment then nodded. She stood up and walked up to Inuyasha,"can I touch your ears?" she asked innocently."No way!" Inuyasha yelled and turned away from her. Kya took a step closer,"okay let me rephrase that, I'm going to touch your ears whether you like or not, it's up to you to make it difficult or not." she stated and walked closer, and Inuyasha backed away from her, Kya smirked sadadicly,"I guess that means the hard way... This I'll enjoy greatly." everyone was concerned for Inuyasha's safety by now,"uh Inuyasha? I think you should just le-" Miroku stopped when he saw Kya dash forwards but Inuyasha jumped backwards, resulting in her heading for the well. Everyone thought that she'd fall in, but Kya grabbed onto the edge of the well and push herself away, she smirked,"you'll have to do better then that." and she jumped for Inuyasha again.

[Minutes later...]

This went on for some time and everyone had sat back away from Inuyasha and Kya to watch, they were all munching on some Pocky, while Inuyasha was freaked out by this strange girl who decided it best to chase him to pet his dog ears, but he was sure that he'd get away home free because he could tell that Kya was tiering from the chasings and would probably give up on it, but he didn't know Hagashi Kya never gave up and that she was far from tired, she was having the time of her life and she was sure that she had already freaked the demon out by now but she didn't care. She was showing her real self to someone she just met, he should feel honored, no one got to see her like this, only the people she felt comfortable with and berely even with them.

[Afew more minutes later...]

Inuyasha and Kya were staring at each other now. They were some yards apart and both were panting slightly,"keh, this is troublesome!" Inuyasha said and turned away from her and started running away down the hill,"oi!" Kya called going after him, but her human running speed was no match for his demons. Kya thought that she had lost, then she glanced to the side, saw the many trees and smiled and instead of running after Inuyasha she ran up to one of the trees,"what is she doing?" Kagome asked, everyone had stood up and speed walked after them,"I don't know..." Sango replied.

Inuyasha thought he won. He thought that he got away, because when he looked back he saw Kya running for the woods, he stopped and watched her,_"what the hell is she doing?"_ he thought, he was near the trees and didn't know what to do,_"I guess she's giving up."_ he turned around and started walking back to the village. But what he didn't see, but everyone else did, was Kya. Inuyasha was close enough to her that if she jumped afew yards fowards she would get him, and Kya was doing just that with the help of the trees. She ran up the tree, flipped backwards then grabbed onto one of the braches of the next tree, stood up on it and jumped forward towards Inuyasha. Before Kagome or anyone else could call out a warning to the hanyou he felt a sudden weight on his back which made him fall on his face.

The object bounced on top of him while giggling,"damn you, Kya..." Inuyasha muttered, his face in the ground, Kya just laughed and heard people laughing behind her, she turned her head and smiled at everyone as they came closer. Kagome was the first to speak,"well that was something different. That was amazing by the way." she complemented,"yeah, that was so cool!" Shippo exclaimed, Kya turned her head away, blushing,"wh-whatever." she stuttered cutely, everyone but Inuyasha laughed at that. Then Kya turned towards Inuyasha's head and leaned forward so her mouth was close to one of his ears,"you could've just let me feel your ears instead of having to go through this." she said, then laughed when he growled in response,"just get it over with." he muttered again this time bringing his head up from the ground,"okay okay, calm down." Kya replied with a little giggle and smile, then she extended her hands and touched his ears.

The touch seemed oddly familiar to both Inuyasha and Kya, but but both pushed that thought away and Kya continued to stroke Inuyasha's ears who was trying to seem angry at Kya and the rest of the world, but inside he felt pleasure from the soft touch of the girl on top of him, who seemed to make sure wasn't hurting him in any why. Afew minutes passed and Kya got off of Inuyasha, walked in front of him and extended a hand,"here." she said her voice monotone but her face betrayed her real feelings, she had a large grin on and it didn't seem to be going any time soon. Inuyasha huffed and pushed himself up, ignoring the offered hand and walked over to everyone else and told them to shut up when they all started making comments on how he was taken down by a girl, grumbling to himself when they became quite.

Kya stayed where she had stood before Inuyasha for a while, staring off into space, then she shrugged her shoulders and walked over to everyone and talked cheerfully to them and laughed when they complemented her on how she got Inuyasha down,"how'd you do that anyway Kya-chan?" Kagome asked, Kya looked at her and grined broadly,"gymnastics." she stated proudly,"wow. Your amazing, you could do the Olympics!" Kagome exclaimed. Kya blushed,"N-no way! I w-wouldn't be able t-to do that, I'm n-not that g-good!" she stuttered,"awww, your so cute when you stutter!" Kagome exclaimed while Kya's blush deepened and she stuttered again trying to denie it.

[An hour or two later...]

Kya was dragged down to the village to meet everyone, she met Rin and they became fast friends. She also met Kaede and Miroku and Sango's children. Everyone adored Kya, she was so full of energy and she was never afried to speak her mind, she complemented on how beautiful the village was and how everyone had made her feel right at home. She spent a long time talking and aquanting herself with the people, then after that she spent a long time with Rin talking with her and exploring the village with her.

Nearing the end of the two hours Kagome suddenly asked,"Kya-chan?" Kya looked at her,"yes, what is it Kagome-chan?" they were all sitting in Miroku and Sango's house. Shippo was playing with their kids and Rin was sitting next to them smiling while listening to what they were saying, Inuyasha was near the door and he was sitting cross legged with his sword resting against his chest with his arms in his sleeves right below his chest.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked. Kya blinked afew times then answered with a,"why do you want to know?" she closed her eyes and looked away from Kagome,"well, because I don't know. I forgot to ask you ever." Kagome scratched the back of her neck while saying this. Kya sighed,"I'm fourteen, soon to be fifteen years old." "what? I thought you were at least sixteen! I thought you were older then Sota." Kagome exclaimed, Kya sighed,"like I had said the first time we met, don't judge based off of appearances, lady." she replied, then she stood up suddenly,"Inuyasha, is there something you want to say?" she asked looking at him intensely, he stole a glance towards her then looked away again,"what makes you say that?" he replied haughtily, Kya sighed softly,"what do you want Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at her again, but this time he stood up and walked up to her,"I want you to leave, wench." "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled but he didn't take his eyes off of Kya, he stared intensely right into them and expected her to flinch but she didn't, she stared right back into his eyes just as intensely,"why?" she asked without looking away,"your giving off a scent that'll only bring trouble." he stated, and right before Kagome could yell at him for being rude, there was a rumble,"and heres the trouble." he swiftly turned around and ran outside, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome trailing behind him.

Kya looked at the exit outside then ran after them. When she got outside she saw Inuyasha facing a man with long yellow hair and he was wearing a lime green kimono. He smiled deviously,"what do you want?" Inuyasha barked at him. The man laughed,"oh, I'm just passing through, and also looking for the source of that _delicious_ smell. Do you know where it's coming from?" he asked innocently, Kya heard Inuyasha growl then saw a huge sword appear in his hand that seemed like he pulled from his sheath."Get lost." he said in a warning tone, the man smirked,"make me." he taunted,"Wind scar!" Inuyasha swung the sword but the man disappeared making him miss."Where'd he go?!" Inuyasha looked arund then sniffed the air, Kya was close behind everyone when she felt an arm go around her waist and a knife pressed firmly against her neck,"yohoo," the man called, causing everyone to turn around,"over here, hanyou." their eyes widened and so did Kya's. But something seemed a bit off about her, her breathing was eratic and uneven and she looked slightly frightened. The man slowly let his hand move upwards while he said,"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell, darling." he said it loud enough that everyone heard it, Inuyasha gritted his teeth,"let her go!" he yelled pointing his sword at the man, Kya felt him smirk against her skin,"and why would I do that?" he asked in a moking tone. Then, his hand groped one of Kya's breasts.

She froze. She couldn't move and she was shaking violently, her breathing got even more eratic and her eyes held definat fear. The man seemed to see this then he laughed,"so, your the submissive type? I was hoping there'd be more of a struggle, but no matter, I'll enjoy tasting you." he licked the base of her neck, she flinched violently and something passed through her eyes, she seemed to be in some sort of trance,_"I'll enjoy taking you K-ya-chan." "N-no! P-please, d-don't!" _the thing passed and Kya started to struggle."No! Let. Me. GO!" She yelled and used her arms to hit him in the stomach. This momentarily surprised the man and he let go, Kya jumped from his grip and started to slowly back away from him. The man got over his surprise and relized that there wasn't a person in his grip anymore, he glared at Kya,"you'll regret that dearly." and he started moving towards her, Kya backed away from him then tripped over something. She looked down and saw a stick, she picked it up and threw it with all her might at the man, he dodged easily,"that all you got, little girl?" the man asked mockingly while he stepped even closer. Kya looked around herself franticly looking for something else to attack him with. Then she spotted a bow and a quiver of arrows by it, Kya dashed for the bow and arrows, quickly grabbed an arrow and the bow and was holding the bow upright with the arrow attatched to the string,"stay away." she warned as she brought the string closer to her cheek. The man laughed,"what? You think you can kill me with a simple arrow? Your no match for a demon, little girl." he smirked at her, but Kya held her ground,"fine. Have it your way." she stated and released the arrow.

Inuyasha POV (A\N Never done his point of view before... Lets see what happens)

I couldn't hit that bastard with my wind scar, he was to close to that idiotic girl,what was her name? Oh yeah, Kya! He was to close to Kya so I couldn't hit him with my wind scar. Damn. That bastards touching Kya and I can't do anything without killing her too, dammit! I can't believe I can't do anything, and Kya looks scared out of her mind, she's all stiff and her eyes are wide, she's shaking a lot to. The damn demon then said to her,"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell, darling." he said rather loudly, I gritted my teeth,"Let her go!" I yelled pointing my Tetsuigia at him, he smirked. Damn that demon!"And why would I do that?" he asked mockingly. I wanted to bash his face in, then he grabbed one of her breasts. I _really_ wanted to bash his face in. Kya started to shake even worse and her breathing became even more eratic then before and I saw fear in her eyes.

I might of just met her but Kya doesn't seem the type to be scared by much, not even towards stuff like this, so I wonder why she's so scared? Maybe it's something new and it scares her. I heard the demon laugh when she froze,"so, your the submissive type? I was hoping there'd be more of a struggle, but no matter, I'll enjoy tasting you." when he finished he licked her neck. Why can't I do anything? I can't fight him the why he's right now because Kya's in the way. Dammit!

Kya shook violently and she seemed even more afried. Then she suddenly yelled,"No! Let. Me. Go!" and she jabbed him in the stomach and got away from him. Yes! Now I can attack him. I jumped forwards, but something stopped me, it was a barriar."Dammit!" I was about to cut through it when I heard the demon laugh then speak,"what? You think you can kill me with a simple arrow? Your no match for a demon, little girl." I looked at Kya's face, she looked pretty damn serious,"fine. Have it your way." she stated then let the arrow fly.

**Realme: Well? You like? I want to know, and no one loves me, other then Nerdystuff123 and Cupcake-Lover-1374. Other then them, no one loves me! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Anyhoo, I left at a cliffie again, hah! Ain't that fun stuff? Well blah! Bye bye Peeps X3!**

**Oh yeah, I wanted to know if any of you could tell me what Sota's girlfriends name is, I forgot so it'd be really helpful if one of you did. Bye bye X3!**


	5. Okay then

**Realme: Ello peeps X3. Nothin to report...**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Chapter four: Okay then...

No one could believe their eyes. Especially Kya, she didn't expect anything special to happen when she shot the arrow, but something did. Magic or something went around the arrow and when it hit the demon it blew him to bits! Kagome gasped,"how'd you do that?" She asked, Kya looked at her,"I... I don't know. It just happened." she replied a bit weirded out,"what did I just do?" she asked, Kagome scratched her head,"you, uh... Kinda just used some of your soul to do that..." "What! How do I use some of my soul to put power into a arrow?" Kya yelled,"I don't really know either. It's just something priestesses can do, therefore your a reincarnation of a powerful preistess." Kagome stated pointing a finger at Kya,"huh? How'd you come up with that?" she asked. Kagome pointed a finger at herself,"I'm a reincarnation of a priestess. That's how I'm able to come to this period and I had a jewel inside of me that was called the sacred jewel, and that's how I met Inuyasha, though he tried killing me the first time we met." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha while she said that, Inuyasha looked at her and one of his ears twitched,"what? I thought you were Kikyo so that's why I tried killing you."

"Kikyo?" Kya asked,"yes, Kikyo. Why?" Kagome answered then asked,"I think I figured something out." she stated then walked back to the little house,"what?"Kagome asked while Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha followed her,"I don't think I should say. It might be rude and Inuyasha would hate me even more then he already does." she stated and sat down beside Sango who was holding her son while the two girls ran around laughing and playing,"who was it that you fought?" she asked looking at Miroku,"a demon who could disappear and make barriars. Kya-chan killed him with a arrow, one just like Kagome-chan's." "really?" Sango looked at Kya,"well, that's impressive." she said with a smile, Kya blushed and looked away,"it wasn't _that _impressive..." she mumbled,"why do you get all shy when someone compliments you?" Kagome asked,"I don't really know... Maybe I'm a shy person?" she asked,"no way." everyone said in unison,"fine then." she grumbled again and hid her face in her arms which were on top of her knees.

"Oi. Kya." Inuyasha called,"what?" she answered peeking up at him from her arms,"what did you figure out earlier that'd make me hate you even more then I already do?" he asked, Kagome shot him a glare,"Inuyasha..." "what? I want to know, and I'm only repeating what she said!" Inuyasha defended himself, Kya sighed,"I don't think you want to know..." she said looking down slightly,"oh come on Kya-chan! I think we all want to hear." Kagome pipped up, and everyone agreed to that. Kya sighed again,"fine... I think I know who Kikyo is," "yes? Go on." Kagome urged,"she's that other girl that Inuyasha liked but he couldn't have her. And she's dead now, right?" Kya asked looking at Kagome. She seemed put on the spot,"u-um, yeah she is. But how did you-" "you told me when I got the information about Inuyasha's confession out of you." Kya answered before Kagome could finish,"oh... Okay." she said and just sat there not really knowing what to do,"you told her that?" Inuyasha asked, he sounded a little pissed,"uh, yeah..." "why?" he pressed her, Kagome looked really uncomfortable,"w-well, it kind of slipped out when she pried that information out of me..." "I didn't really pry, you just decided to tell us why you were all depressed. And it was because you were afried that Inuyasha wouldn't want to be your friend anymore since you rejected him." Kya stated bluntly, again not thinking before speaking,"Kya-chan... I think you should think before you speak." Kya looked at Kagome,"why?" she tilted her head to the side rather cutely,"because most of the things you say without thinking hurt the feelings of those around you." Kagome replied,"oh. But what's wrong with that?" she asked in pure innocence."Kya-chan. Are you really that stupid? People don't like hearing things that hurt their feelings." Kagome said exsasperated. Kya blinked at her afew times, looked up in thought, then looked back at Kagome,"so? They need to deal with it." she stated,"Kya-chan!" Kagome yelled standing up. Kya glanced at her, let her legs fall to the ground and sighed before looking up at Kagome,"you obviously haven't lost anything precious to you. You wouldn't understand someone who has." she stated glaring at Kagome slightly, stood up and walked out of the little house.

They stared at her retreating figure, stunned. No one knew how to answer that, though it was true, very true. Kagome hadn't lost anything all that precious to her, unless you count her father that died when she was little she hadn't lost anything dear to her like Sango did, or Shippo, Miroku or even Inuyasha. She didn't have to suffer through something like that so she didn't understand what it was like. Everyone was silent for a long while, then Inuyasha said,"she's right. You wouldn't understand, Kagome." he looked at her then left the little house,"Inuyasha! Where are you going?!" Kagome called after him, flustered from what he just said,"making sure that idiotic girl doesn't get herself into any trouble!" he called back and ran out of the village, leaving everyone stunned again.

[In the forest]

Kya was stomping around in the forest, she didn't really know what to do now that she had said that to Kagome. She wasn't trying to be mean or rude, but, for some reason Kagome had pissed her off with what she was saying about how people don't like hearing things that hurt their feelings. To hell with feelings, like people really care about them other then their own. That's exactly what she learned throughout her life, and it was pretty damn true,"damn feelings to hell." she mumbled stopping in front of a tree. She didn't look up at the tree but for some reason she knew that it was special in some way from the aura it gave off and she sat down in front of it. She felt all her anger and the tension leave her body and she was able to relax. It felt nice to relax, no one around to see what she was doing, she felt at peace and she didn't want it to go away.

But all good things must come to an end, and that end was Inuyasha barging in on her peaceful time,"whadaya want?" Kya asked, her pissy mood coming back tenfold, Inuyasha scratched his cheek,"I don't really know. I came after you to make sure no more demons go after you, but I don't think that they'll bother you here..." Kya sighed,"then get lost." she said irritated, she wanted to feel at peace again,"no, this is my tree anyway." Inuyasha answered stubbornly then sat next to her,"oh really? Your tree. How's it your, did you mark it with your scent or something?" she peeked at him then closed her eyes again,"haha, no. I was bound to this tree for fifty years. That woman you asumed about, Kikyo, sealed me here." Kya looked at Inuyasha,"then why do you come back here? Don't you hate her for that?" she asked, Inuyasha looked at her, then back at the ground,"no. Turns out that we were both tricked into hating each other by another demon, though he wasn't a demon when he first met her, that was jealous of me and Kikyo." he looked at Kya again and saw interest in her eyes, begging him to go on,"you see, Kagome's the reincarnation of Kikyo, a powerful priestess that I fell in love with. I tried to steal the sacred jewel and thats how we met. She was the protecter of the sacred jewel, making sure human nor demon got hold of it to use it's powers for their own purposes. I was one of those demons. I wanted to be set free from the shame of being a half demon that I tried to steal the sacred jewel to accomplish that, but I ended up falling for the priestess that held it in her possesion. I was then going to use the jewel to turn myself fully human so I could be with her when we were both decieved into thinking the other tried to kill the other."

Kya listened carefully and didn't speak, letting Inuyasha continue with his story,"after that, I tried stealing the jewel again to turn myself into a full demon when Kikyo shot one of her arrows at me, one like the one you shot earlier, and pinned me to this tree. After fifty years Kagome fell through the well and set me free." he finished and laid his head back on the trunk of the tree,"you know," Kya had looked up at the sky when Inuyasha had finished but when he started talking again she turned her head to look at his profile,"I've never spilled like this before. I never just told someone about my past like that." he looked at Kya,"why do I trust you so much?" he asked her, she shrugged her shoulders and looked back up allowing Inuyasha to see her own profile,"maybe you saw something in me that you recognised in yourself. Like I noticed right away that you had a hard life up till now." "how?" Kya looked at Inuyasha again,"the way you hold yourself and keep to yourself most of the time. And when you do take part in a conversation you seem rude or something like that and act like you don't care for others feelings. I don't pretend I don't care for peoples feelings, I care about them alot, but I sometimes want people to deal with their pain and suck it up." Kya said seeming to get irritated just talking about it,"like Kagome, I know everything about her. I'm not a stalker, she told me everything about herself in the two weeks before all this happened, I'm just a friend of her brothers, you know Sota? I happened to meet her while tutoring him for school and that was two weeks ago, I know everything about her and she knows nothing about me." Kya said with a victorious smile, Inuyasha smiled when she did. Then her smile disappeared,"though, that's probably for the best. No one should know about my life, it's not fun and it's annoying." she said scowling at nothing.

Then she turned her attention towards Inuyasha,"enough about me and my life, what about you? I sense that you had another woman in your life before Kikyo." "yeah, my Mother." Inuyasha replied with a small smile. Kya perked at this,"what was she like?" she asked with real curiousity in her voice,"well, she was really nice and she always cared for me. She was the only person who loved me other then my Dad, who was the demon so he couldn't really be around that much, she was always there for me when I needed her most, then she died and I had to fend for myself after that..." Inuyasha looked at Kya and she seemed like she wasn't listening anymore,"oi." he poked her in the arm, she jolted and put her hands up like a ninja, saw Inuyasha, and put them down sighing,"don't surprise me like that." she pouted,"you weren't listening." Inuyasha stated. Kya looked at him then blushed slightly and started scratching her cheek,"yeah... I was just kinda sorta imagining you... As a... Kid..." "what?!" Inuyasha exclaimed blushing slightly,"why would you do that?" Kya's blush got a little deeper,"well, I was just wondering what you looked like, and let me tell you, what I imagianed was pretty damn cute." she looked at Inuyasha seriously saying, which made Inuyasha's blush deepen slightly,"k-keh! Whatever!" he said turning his head away, Kya laughed at this, "aww, does wittle Inuwasha not wike dat?" she baby talked him, he got irritated and grabbed her by the cheeks,"shut up, Baka!" he yelled pulling her cheeks,"ow, ow owowowowowowow! Lemme go!" Kya cried while trying to pull away,"hah! Got you back!" Inuyasha said satisfied, while Kya tended to her cheeks,"meanie..." she mumbled rubbing her cheeks and pouting. Inuyasha laughed at this,"aww, does wittle Kya not wike dat?" he mocked her, she stuck her tongue out him and he did the same, then they both laughed. After laughing for a afew minutes and they both calmed down Inuyasha asked,"so, what's your parents like?"

Kya stopped altogether and the happiness in her eyes left and was replaced with saddness, she looked down and her bangs covered her eyes,"I don't know. They abandoned me when I was little." Inuyasha looked at her stunned then put a clawed hand on her back,"sorry..." she sniffed then looked at him with a small smile,"don't be. It's not your fault they left me, well, more like my Mom left me." "how so?" Inuayasha asked,"she's the only one I remember seeing leaving me when I was left." "how old were you?" "two months." "how the hell can you remember what happened when you were two months old?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, Kya looked at him,"I have photographic memory." Inuyasha tilted his head to the side seeming confused,"it means whatever I see, hear, feel and taste I'll always remember it with full detail. Like the feeling of me rubbing your ears." Inuyasha scooted away from her a bit when she said that, Kya laughed,"I'm not going to grab you ears again Inuyasha. I already know the feeling of them in between my fingers, that's how photographic memory works. I'll always remember how it felt to have your ears in my hands so I won't do it again unless I just felt like it, though I don't do that usually, I just do it once then never do it again unless I have to or want to, like I know martial arts, but I don't have to practice at all because I know how to do everything, but I practice every day because I want my body to be nice and streatched incase something happens and I have to move my body faster then I usually do." Inuyasha nodded his head,"good, now you understand how I know that my Mom left me." Kya stated and laid her head on the trunk of the tree again, Inuyasha did also.

"So, do you have parents right now?" he asked,"yeah, they adopted me when I was nine, so I've been living with them for a while now. And before you ask, they took me in and are my caretakers standing in as my parents until I'm legel age and I set out on my own." Inuyasha had his mouth open to ask what adoption was then he shut it quick when she answered without having to hear him voice it. And then they sat there in silence. They watched the sun set through the trees and it looked beautiful, Inuyasha offorded to bring Kya up the tree so she could get a better look at it but she declined, saying that they could do it another time, more time went by and before they knew it, it was almost eleven, Kya had a watch in her pocket so that's how they found out, but they didn't really want to leave the comfort of the tree and they soon feel asleep against each other, Kya's head on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha's head on Kya's. They slept till the next day like that, in a peaceful slumber.

[Around nine o'clock at night, at the house]

Kagome was pacing the floor restlessly, she didn't know what to do with herself. Inuyasha hadn't come back and neither had Kya, Kagome was getting a little worried, but Sango kept telling her to calm down and that they probably were getting better aquianted with each other and that they'd be back soon enough."Your probably right." Kagome said then sighed, sitting down. Miroku pat her shoulder,"if their not back by morning we'll go look for them, okay?" he said in a reassuring voice, Kagome agreed and tried to get to sleep, but Kya's words rang in her head,_"you obviously haven't lost anything precious to you before. You wouldn't understand someone who has."_ and so did Inuyasha's,_"she's right, you wouldn't understand, Kagome."_ they were both right of course, she hadn't suffered like anyone here, the only thing she didn't get was Kya though. She seemed like such a happy person that it would be hard believe that she had had a bad life. Maybe she had but kept it secret from everyone, or maybe she just was able to sympathize with people who had a hard life. Kagome didn't know, but wanted to know, really badly. She went to sleep, determined to find out more about the girl, Hagashi Kya.

[The next day X3]

Shippo woke up slowly then yawned, he looked around himself but didn't see or smell Inuyasha, he couldn't smell Kya either which meant they didn't come back last night. He walked over to Miroku and shook him awake,"oi, Miroku." "hmm?" he answered groggily,"Inuyasha and Kya-chan didn't come back last night." Miroku jolted up then put a hand to his head feeling a bit dizzy. After a minute he was fine, then he sighed,"guess I'll wake up Kagome-chan." he got up and walked over to Kagome, making sure not to step on his wife and kids, he bent in front of Kagome and shook her softly,"Kagome-chan? They didn't come back, do you want to go look for them?" he asked, Kagome looked up at Miroku with a blank stare, then everything he said seemed to sink in as she got up quickly,"we have to find them!" she exclaimed waking Sango and the kids up along with Rin who was sleeping near where Shippo had,"Kagome-chan? What's wrong?" Sango asked rubbing her eyes,"Inuyasha and Kya-chan haven't come back. We're going to go look for them!" Kagome announced,"you can go Sango-chan. I can keep an eye on your kids." Rin said to Sango with a smile,"oh, thank you Rin-chan." Sango got up and quickly changed into her day clothes, she ushered the boys out before she did so and Kagome changed as well, then they were allowed back in and all the girls(not including the little ones) left the house and waited for the guys to change.

When they finished Rin went back in but before she did she wished them good luck on their little hunt. Kirara and Shippo led the way because they could track them down a lot faster then any of them could, and they soon were in front of the forest, they headed into the forest for a while then were at Inuyasha's tree. They were behind the tree, so when they went around they were shocked to find Kya and Inuyasha sleeping together. Kya had her head leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder while Inuyasha had his head on hers,"so... Cute!" Kagome exclaimed quietly, everyone agreed to that and they looked at them for a while, then Kagome exclaimed again quietly,"ah! I have camera with me, so I can take a picture of them!" Kagome had brought with her a bag and she pulled out a camera from it, turned it on and turned it towards the cute unknown coulpe and snapped afew pictures. She showed them to Miroku Sango and Shippo and they all cooed,"aww!" a bit to loudly so the two sleeping woke up, looked at the other then jumped away from each other rather quickly and blushed while looking the other way, then they heard laughing and turned their gazes on the group and both glared,"whadaya want?!" they both yelled, irritated. This made everyone laugh even harder,"Shut up!" Kya exclaimed standing up fuming, then she noticed something in Kagome's hand,"Kagome. What are you holding?" she asked, Kagome held up the camera, Kya blushed again then it she glared at them,"get rid of them. Now!" Kagome laughed again,"no." Kya lunged for Kagome but she was just out of reach, she had jumped onto Kirara's back and she flew away,"damn you Kagome, be happy I can't fly!" Kya yelled after her, Kagome just laughed, but in her head she thought,_"yes, I'm very happy you can't fly. I'd be dead if you could."_

Kya sat down by the tree and she seemed in the mood to kill. Inuyasha walked over to her,"what was it she had that you want gone so much?" "she had pictures of us sleeping the way we woke up." Inuyasha was then pissed off at Kagome."Why'd she do that?" he asked irritated,"we all thought you were cute together." Sango replied with a smile,"like hell we were cute!" Kya yelled, blushing madly,"it was embarresing, and I'm gonna kill Kagome for those pictures!" she yelled and glared at nothing,"yeah, and I'll help you." Inuyasha said leaning against the tree, irritated greatly. Kya looked up at him,"then lets go. You have the nose of a dog right? We can follow her scent and give her what she deserves." Kya smirked and Inuyasha smirked also,"right. Lets get going!" he went onto a knee and Kya looked at him,"whadaya doin?" she asked,"get on my back. It'll be faster that way." he replied, Kya nodded and climbed on and they were soon off. Sango giggled,"guess they don't think they're much of a couple huh?" Miroku laughed,"ah yes, but that doesn't mean they don't look like one, even a little." He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him, Shippo was just confused and not entirely sure of what was happening between the two adults.

[Back at the well]

Kagome was sitting by the well, resting a bit. She wasn't to afried of Kya, she just didn't want to be whacked to death by her and Inuyasha though, she could just tell him to 'sit' and he wouldn't be able to lay a finger on her. She was sitting on the edge of the well, staring off into space not noticing the sound of approching footsteps until it was to late. Inuyasha and Kya stood in front of her and they looked pissed. Kagome laughed unsuredly,"um, w-what brings you here?" she tried to say innocently but came out stuttering,"don't act like you don't know. The pictures Kagome, or you'll regret it deeply." Kya answered and she had a dark glint in her eyes,"just get rid of the damn things, Kagome! They ain't any good." "but you make such a cute couple..." Kagome pouted,"like hell we do!" Kya and Inuyasha yelled together, they were blushing just the tiniest bit, Kagome laughed,"aww, your both such in sync!" she exclaimed with a small clap, Kya's eyebrow twiched,"Ka-go-me..." "uh oh." Kagome said, Kya's eyebrow was twiching like crazy,"I'm gonna kill you!" and she lunged for her. Kya maneged to push Kagome over but she grabbed onto Kya making her fall with her, Inuyasha jumped forward and tried to stop them, but Kya grabbed onto him and they all fell into the well, transporting them to the modern era.

They suddenly appeared in the modern era and Kya groaned loudly, everyone was on top of her. Then a face peered in,"Kya-chan!" came Sota's voice then,"Inuyasha-nii, Sis!" he exclaimed. They all looked up at him,"hey Sota..." they all called,"Kya-chan? Is that you?" a womans voice came, but it wasn't Kagome's Mom's. Kya's eyes shot open and she pushed Inuyasha and Kagome off of her and jumped up to the top of the well, Kagome and Inuyasha followed quickly behind. When they got to the top there was Sota right by the well, but there was a older man and woman with a little grey in their black hair, they both had dark eyes and the man had slight crows feet by his eyes,"oh..." Kya said while looking at them, the womans face was tearstained and she looked happy to see Kya, then Kya raised a hand and waved,"hey, Mom, Dad..." she said unsuredly.

**Realme: Heyo! I've been saying that to everyone lately, it's quite fun. And yes, another cliffie but you learned something more about Kya, so be happy! I love you all, I like that people actually look at this story so I don't care all that much about reviewing, but I'd appretiate it if you did... And I want to know if I should call Miroku and Sango's house a house or a hut, tell me plez. Well, whateva! Review pleases. Bye bye Peeps X3!**


	6. A little more info

**Realme: Ello Peeps. Have fun reading this chappy and I'll probably be changing this story to 'M' real soon, probably for next chappy... And if I do then there won't be any lemons. I don't know how to write one since I'm a virgin. And theres nothing wrong with being a virgin people! Well, on with this chappy :3!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin**

Chapter five: A little more info...

Kya, Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well fully and everyone just looked at each other, then Kya's Mom ran up to her and hugged her,"oh Kya-chan! We've been so worried!" she exclaimed, she was starting to cry again. Kya looked surprised for a second then she pat her Mom on the back,"sorry, I guess everything just slipped my mind..." Kya's Dad came over, he looked a little angry,"what could you have been doing that would make you forget about your own parents?" he asked sternly, Kya looked at him,"falling into a well that transports you to the fedural period, meeting demons and a half demon a demon slayer a monk and a a girl who is very fun to be around, being hated by half demon for awhile, fighting and killing a demon that molested me, running into the forest because I was mad, talking to half demon, pictures being taken of me and half demon asleep together, and not like that Papa, you have a dirty mind, and trying to kill Kagome because she took the pictures." she said all that with a serious face,"your telling the truth, but how can any of that be true?" Kya's Dad asked, Kya shrugged her shoulders,"don't know how it works, it just does. Now, I'm really sorry for just disappearing but it slipped my mind and I forgot. Sorry." Kya said again, her parents smiled at her,"your forgiven." they said together,"but next time be more careful." asked, Kya smiled up at her,"okay!" she said cheerfully, then they all started walking out of the little hut for the well.

"By the way, Mama, Papa, this is Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha, Kagome, these are my parents." Kya introduced them, Inuyasha bowed his head,"nice to meet'cha." he said, Kagome bowed her head,"it's nice to meet you." they bowed their heads,"it's very nice to meet you to, Inuyasha-kun, Kagome-chan." said politely,"yes, it's always nice to meet some of Kya-chan's friends." said with a smile, then they were outside the hut,"KYA-CHAAAAAN!" someone called and Kya was on the ground shortly after, a girl was on top of her and she seemed to be crying,"Kana-chan?" Kya asked then took a better look at her, Kagome and Inuyasha got a better look at her as well.

She had a lighter shade of brown eyes then Kagome had, she had a pretty heart shaped face and bangs framed it. A pronounced and sharp nose rested in the middle of her face along with high cheek bones and thin eyebrows, she was wearing the uniform from the local highschool and her brown hair was cut just above her shoulders. Over all, she was beautiful and looked like a woman, not a highschooler, and she had tears in her eyes,"Kya-chan... You scared us so much! Where did you go?" she asked, her tears still falling. Kya got up off the ground pulling Kana up with her, dusted her shorts off and looked at Kana, then sighed,"well-" "KYA!" a voice called, this time it was a males, everyone looked to the side and saw a man with black hair and short bangs, a pointy chin and nose, a well strucktured face with dark eyes, he was wearing the boys uniform from the local highschool, and just like Kana, he looked like a fully grown man, not a highschooler. Kya's eyes seemed to widened slightly,"Ryou." she whispered, then he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly in a bone crushing hug, and you could hear Kya's bones doing just that,"Ryou... Bones... Breaking... Can't... Breathe..." Kya choked out, the man, Ryou, quickly let go,"ah, sorry! But you freaked me out by disappearing! Where the hell did you go?!" he yelled at her, Kya sighed,"so loud..." she muttered then grabbed Ryou's hand,"I'll tell you inside... Just wait a bit."

She said softly then headed for the Higurashi's house with Ryou's hand in hers. When they were inside called,"we're back! And so are they!" came from the kitchen and sighed a sigh of relief,"thank goodness." she said with a smile, then she ushered everyone into the living room and sat them down at the futon. Once they were all situated Ryou looked at Kya,"well, what was it that made it so you couldn't be home?" he asked, he looked, sounded and seemed down right angry. Kya took a breathe, then her face hit the table, they all looked down at her, but she didn't move to lift it back up and she started to talk,"well, it started yesterday when I was coming over to the Higurashi's to get a notebook I forgot..."

She told them all about how she fell down the well, met Inuyasha and a lot of others and how she and Inuyasha got off on the wrong foot, about how she was molested by a demon, but then she killed it and that she got angry at Kagome and ran into the forest angry. She didn't talk about what she and Inuyasha talked about, that was just between them, so she skiped to the next morning and continued on about how she and Inuyasha were found sleeping togther and Kagome had taken pictures and she and Inuyasha were going to kill her because of thet," then we all fell down into the well and ended up here."

Kya peeked up at Ryou who was sitting next to her, he nodded his head then glared at Inuyasha,"you better have not touched Kya, if you did then your dead." Inuyasha looked away,"keh! Like I'd do that!" he said then looked back at Ryou, Ryou looked at Kya,"did he touch you?" she shook her head, she seemed very tired,"Kya?" "uhn?" she groggily answered Ryou,"did you have breakfast this morning?" he asked,"no. I haven't eaten since two days ago." "Kya..." Kya turned her head and looked up at Ryou,"not really like I tried, I missed breakfast yesterday because I came here to get my notebook, then I was like 'oh I can eat when I get back' so I didn't really think about it, then I fell down the well and met everyone, chased Inuyasha to pet his ears and then met everyone in the village and stuff... Guess I forgot in all that." she said, she sounded really tired. Ryou sighed,"I'll make something for you Kya-chan!" offord and was up and started leaving towards the kitchen,"I wouldn't bother ." Ryou said,"and why not?" she asked, he looked at her,"Kya needs a lot of food, so I'll just take her out somewhere, most likely a ramen shop." Kya seemed to perk at this, but then it was gone,"I'll make her a little something to wake her up more then." said and went into the kitchen.

She was out after afew minutes with a plate of riceballs,"here sweety." she handed them to Kya and they were gone in seconds, but Kya seemed like she had some energy back,"okay then, I'll be going and filling this never ending pit with food." Ryou called and grabbed Kya's arm,"we'll come to!" Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha,"why're we going?" he asked,"I want to find more out about Kya-chan and Ryou-kun!" Kagome exclaimed, Inuyasha sighed and had no choice but to be dragged along, but not before he placed a hat on his head.

[In the city, dragging Kya around for a while]

Ryou Iunyasha Kagome and Kya were now in front of a ramen shop,"come on you two." he called and went inside, Kagome and Inuyasha followed right after. When they were inside no one was there. It was empty save the cook who was standing with a smile on his face,"well if it isn't Ryou-kun and Kya-chan! How have you two been?" he asked as they sat down,"fine, but Kya needs your help." the man looked at Kya and the state she was in, then smiled,"the usual?" he asked, Ryou nodded, his smiled broadened,"coming right up!" he called and went behind a curtain. Inuyasha and Kagome had sat down on the other side of Kya, but Kagome made Inuyasha sit next to Kya, which made Ryou glare at him while he slung an arm around Kya protectively while Kya just sat there with her head on the counter top not really paying attention to anything. Soon enough the ramen was out and steaming and placed before Kya. She lifted her head and looked at the big bowl, grabbed the chopsticks,"ikadashimasu." she said quietly and then started eating.

And with every bite she seemed to get more and more energy back. Then the first bowl was gone, Ryou ordered another and something for himself, Kagome ordered something for herself and Inuyasha. Soon the four new bowls were out and everyone was eating. But Kya finished first and ordered another for herself, Ryou was right after her and he ordered another for himself Inuyasha was right after him and ordered again, but Kagome was taking her time eating her ramen, so the other three started racing to see who could eat the most ramen. Now Kya was on her fifteenth with Inuyasha on his tenth and Ryou working nineth, Kya laughed at them,'No ones ever beaten me at eating ramen, you guys might as well go against each other. I'm long from finished." she stated and ordered her sixteenth. There was a competitive glint in Inuyasha and Ryou's eyes, they looked at each other then started to eat faster which resulted in Kya and Kagome laughing at them.

[Awhile later...]

Kya sighed satisfied. She had had fifty bowls of ramen and it felt good to be full again, Kagome only had three bowls while Ryou and Inuyasha had both stopped on their twentieth."How can you eat so much?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kya, she laughed,"I didn't eat for two days, foods my main energy source so I would've been faster going after you if I had eaten breakfast." she said,"your a monster..." Ryou muttered which made her laugh. After that Kya and Ryou payed for the food and they all left, and halfway back to Kagome's house Kya muttered,"I'm still kinda hungry..." "how the hell can you still be hungry?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then was shushed by Kya,"I have a craving for somethin, I'll catch up with you all later I'm gonna go buy something." she said and left. Everyone just stood there for a bit then Ryou said,"we might as well go. She'll come back when she gets whatever and she probably knows how to get to your house Higurashi-san, so we should just go." and he started leaving again along with Inuyasha and Kagome.

[Kagome's house]

Half an hour went by before Kya got back. She had a bag in her hand and a smirk on her face,"uh oh, what do you have Kya?" Ryou asked seeing her face,"oh nothin... Just some Pocky!" she said her smirk getting bigger, Ryou and Kana blushed,"no way in hell!" Ryou yelled,"what ever do you mean?" Kya asked innocently,"I just got some Pocky..." she trailed off then put a hand up as if she just got an idea," so why don't we play pocky?" she asked, Ryou and Kana's blushes deepened, Kya giggled,"okay! Whose going first? I think..." she scaned everyone, then her eyes rested on Ryou and Kana,"Ryou and Kana-chan!" Kya exclaimed happily,"why?!" they both yelled, Kya just laughed, then pulled out a box and opened it, she then pulled out a long stick with pink cream on most of it, she handed it to Ryou,"okay, you guys know how to play. I just have one thing to say, don't try to force it to break or I'll make you guys do it anyway." Ryou and Kana looked scared then nodded their heads.

Ryou sighed then put one end of the pocky sitck in his mouth, then he leaned forwards and Kana took the other end in her mouth, then they slowly started to chew on their own ends and make their way to the middle. In the middle their lips touched for a second then they both pulled away quickly and they were blushing madly, but Kya wasn't done. She grabbed Kana's head and pushed it foward so it hit Ryou's and their lips touched again, but they had started to fall over so they couldn't pull apart quickly so they ended up kissing for ten seconds before being able to pull away again, though that time it seemed more reluctent, and they were blushing even more if that was possible. Kya had a hand to her mouth and it seemed like she aws trying to hold something in, that something was laughter and she couldn't hold it in anymore and she laughed her butt off pointing at Kana and Ryou who were still blushing, Mr. and had small smiles on their faces but had a slight frown and so did Kagome, though she was blushing slightly,"Kya-chan, you shouldn't have done that." Kagome said in a disappointed tone.

Kya stopped laughing and looked at her,"why? There _are_ Boyfriend and Girlfriend, it's nothing bad." she stated rather bluntly like she always did,"oh..." Kagome said and kept quiet,"well, pocky's over so I'll just have the rest of these." but before she could Inuyasha asked,"can I try some? I've never had pocky before." Kya looked at him then handed him the box,"here, there strawberry flavored." she said with a smile, Inuyasha took the box and started to eat the pocky,"their good." he said after he took his first bite, Kya smiled,"good." and then she stood up,"it's time we left, Mama, Papa." "What? Oh come on, why don't you stay awhile?" Sota asked, Kya looked at him,"sorry, but I can't. I have work, and yes I have a job, Kagome." Kya said without looking at her then she walked over to Kagome and said,"weren't you going to stay in the fedural period for spring break? You should head on back if you want to do that." with that Kya was at the door putting on her shoes along with her parents, but they didn't seem as rushed,"hey Kya-chan!" Kagome yelled,"hmm?" Kya answered,"I was just wondering, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but, you don't like your parents at all." Kya stopped and looked at Kagome,"well of course I look nothing like them. I'm adopted. Goodbye!" she called and was out the door. Her parents laughed,"uh, pardon her. But she doesn't like talking about that very much. Goodbye everyone." said then called out to them,"goodbye!" everyone called back.

After Kya left everyone was silent, then Kagome looked at Ryou and asked,"hey Ryou-kun." "hmm? Yes Higurashi-san?" he answered looking at her, Kagome blushed slightly,"uh, you can call me Kagome, and what's Kya-chan like?" she asked, leaning over the futon slightly,"Kya?" Ryou asked,"un!" "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." he answered,"huh? But why?" Kagome whined and pouted,"if I did, Kya wouldn't trust me anymore. You have to find out for yourself, if she doesn't tell you then you don't need to know." Ryou stated, then he stood up."We should get going. Come on Kana, unless you want to stay here with the Higurashi's and chat if so then I'll wait outside." Kana stood up,"no, I want to go with you. Bye everyone, it was nice meeting you all!" she said then they started heading out, then,"oh yes, we haven't been proporly introduced." Ryou said then turned to everyone and bowed,"I'm Tsubaki Ryou, and this is my Girlfriend Kanachi Kana. It's a pleasure to meet you." everyone bowed back,"it's a pleasure to meet you too." They all said then Ryou and Kana left.

[Afew minutes later...]

Kagome and Inuyasha were back in the fedural period and making their way towards the village,"hey, Inuyasha," "what?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome,"do you think that Kya-chan was strange with the way she acted around her parents and Ryou?" she asked looking at him, Inuyasha looked up in thought then turned his attention back to Kagome,"well, kinda. It was like she felt comfortable with them but at the same time not." he replied,"yeah... I wonder what her lifes been like since they adopted her. Did you even guess that that was the case?" she asked looking at him, Inuyasha looked away slightly,"well, actually I already knew..." "What? Why didn't you tell me and how did you already know?" Kagome almost yelled. Inuyashsa looked at her,"she told me when we were sitting under the tree. So I couldn't have told you unless it was when she was right there. and I wasn't thinking about that." he answered plainly,"oh, so you didn't tell me because you forgot and cause Kya-chan was right there?" she asked, he shook his head,"I don't I would have told you anyway. Kya doesn't seem like she wants anyone to know anything about her."

"You really thing so? I thought she liked talking about herself, that's what she seemed like anyway." Kagome said while looking up in thought,"I didn't thin that when I first saw her. You knew her for two weeks before now and you had no idea about anything about her." Inuyasha said while looking at her,"your either stupid or your really dense." he stated,"I-nu-ya-sha!" Kagome said, her eyebrow twitching,"hmm?" he looked at her, she had stopped,"SIT!" she yelled and his face was in the ground,"sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" she kept on yelling, then turned her nose up and left him behind in the ground. Inuyasha ground then muttered to no one in particular,"I don't think that Kya would've done that even if she had the power to, she'd just deal with it..."

Afew minutes passed and he got up and walked the rest of the way to the village.

[Elsewhere]

Blood was on the ground, on the bed and on the mirror. The person whose blood was on the ground looked at themselves,"worthless..." they muttered then picked up the mirror and threw it, breaking it. The person walked over to the broken mirror and sighed,"whoops..." they muttered and started to pick up the pieces, then one of the shards cut their finger,"ow..." they said quietly, then picked up the shard and bragged it agaist their ankle, freash blood coming out,"that feels nice..." they said, then quickly pulled it away and threw it at the door,"I'm an idiot..." they muttered and picked up the rest of the shards and threw them away,"time to get a new mirror... Again..." they sighed then laid down on the blood stained bed wrapping themselves in it and sighing,"why can't I just forget?" they muttered and pulled the covers over their head and tried to fall asleep, but not before muttering,"have to change the sheets and clean my room before they get back..." and they fell asleep.

**Realme: Just wondering... Did that disturb anyone? It could, if you get disturbed by that stuff... And I didn't leave it at an obvious cliffie, ain't that fun stuff? So blah. Bye bye Peeps X3!**


	7. Kya-chan

**Realme: Ello peeps. Well will you look at that! I turned this into a 'M' story, sorry peeps, if you don't like then don't read it just don't troll me I just want to be able to write in peace and not have to worry about what happens and stuff. And people who want to troll this read this; IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ THIS SHIT! And that's all I have to say. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin**

Chapter six: Kya-chan

It had been almost two weeks since spring break had started. Kagome had fun being with everyone and she helped kill afew demons while there, she also visited Jinenji and got some herbs from him for her Grandpa. Kya hadn't come back during those two weeks and everyone missed her, she was such a little ball of fun and she always made everyone laugh with her personality. Kagome had gone over once to see if Kya had shown up at all at her house, but she didn't come back. She didn't even check in, Ryou had gone over and delivered some notebooks for Sota to study to make sure he passed his exam for highschool, Sota said that Ryou said for Kya that she was really busy with work so she couldn't come and teach him, but she'd be there near the end of spring break and help him with anything he needed help with.

Kagome was now sitting in the meadow with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was back at the village helping watch Miroku and Sango's kids with Shippo and Rin. More like he was forced to watch them, Kagome threatened to kill him with sits if he didn't, so he agreed to do it rather reluctently. Sango had something to tell Kagome and Miroku but she wanted to spend some quiet time with Miroku and Kagome first, so that's why they were sitting there, in peace from everything in the world. Then Sango sat up and looked at them, they sat up too and looked at her,"I have an announcement," Sango said, then she smiled,"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed,"that's wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed and hugged her, Miroku looked up in thought,"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl..." he said more to himself then he looked at Sango,"well, whichevers fine, I don't care as long as their healthy!" he said happily then hugged his wife.

Shortly after that they headed back for the village, and when they got back Inuyasha looked down right pissed,"take your kids before I kill them." he muttered and handed them to Sango and Miroku, they just laughed,"you would make such a wonderful father, Inuyasha." Sango said sarcasticly. He glared at her, then he glared at the sky,"_he's_ here." he said irritated, then came Sesshomaru flying down from the sky,"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called and ran up to him,"hello, Rin." he said in his emotionless and deep voice,"how have you been?" he asked, Rin smiled,"I've been doing great!" Sesshomaru nodded his head,"has anything happened since I last came?" he asked,"nope!" Rin exclaimed,"hey! Don't tell me you forgot about me?" came a girls voice. Everyone turned around to see Kya standing there, she was wearing a black mini skirt with black leggings, a black elbow lengthed shirt and black and red arm warmers that went to her elbows, she wasn't wearing any shoes."Kya-chan!" Rin exclaimed and hugged her, Kya laughed,"I thought you forgot about me, Rin." Kya pouted, Rin laughed,"I could never forget about you Kya-chan!" "then what do you call what you said earliar?" Kya asked,"uhh..." Kya just laughed,"I'm just kidding, you don't have to answer that." she said cheerfully, Rin laughed with her.

Then someone cleared their throat behind them, and Rin turned to see it was Sesshomaru, Kya looked over her,"ah! Sesshomsru-sama! This is my new friend Kya-chan! Kya-chan, this is Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin enthusiasticly introduced,"hello." Kya said simply, Sesshomaru nodded his head at her,"not to be rude, but who the hell are you?" Kya asked plainly, Sesshomaru had slight anger in his eyes,"How dare you say that to Sesshomaru-sama, insolent girl!" a green toad like thing came from behind Sesshomaru,"who the hell're you? Green toad." Kya asked looking at him,"I'm Jaken! You insolent girl!" Jaken yelled at her,"Jaken, are you a demon?" she asked,"Of course I am." "oh, then that makes you a demon, Sesshomaru. And your..." Kya leaned closer to Sesshomaru while she narrowed her eyes, then she snapped her fingers,"your Inuyasha's brother!" she exclaimed.

Everyone just stared at her,"how'd you know that?" Inuyasha asked, she looked at him,"hey Inuyasha, I know because you act simerarly and-" "no we don't!" Inuyasha yelled. Kya glared at him and whacked him upside the head,"I didn't finish, baka. And you guys look alike." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but Kya shot him a murderous glare,"I dare you to say you don't. Let's see what happens, I dare you." and Inuyasha closed him mouth, then Kya looked at Sesshomaru,"well, what's it like being Inuyasha's brother." she asked,"annoying." Sesshomaru answered plainly,"really? I thought it'd be more along the lines 'annoyingly fun' or somethin..." she said looking up Sesshomaru raised a brow,"why would I say that?" Kya looked at him,"well, he's your brother right? You sound like you hate him." "I do." Sesshomaru answered her,"why?" Kya asked curious,"I hate hanyous."

Kya looked at him blankly,"oh, then your a full demon, and his half brother." she said,"yes." he said with no emotion, Kya looked at him,"your a bastard." she said,"you insolent girl!" Jaken yelled running up to her, Kya glared at him,"try to hit me, and you'll die a slow, painful death, Ja-ken-san." she said and he hid behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook his head,"humans are so stupid and worthless." he said, a vein appeared on Kya's head, then she walked right up to him and whacked him upside the head. Everyone was surprised, and Sesshomaru actually had emotion on his face, Kya looked down right pissed,"don't say things you don't mean, you idiotic demon." she said in a dangerously low voice. Now Sesshomaru looked pissed, Kya started to walk away, then she heard a strange whip sound, she turned around quickly and saw a strange white light come towards her, she moved out of the way quickly and it hit the ground hard.

She looked at Sesshomaru and he had retreated it, and he looked _really_ pissed,"Sesshomaru you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, Kya put a hand up,"oooh," she said in a amused tone,"did I strike a nerve?" she asked mockingly, Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, Kya giggled,"seems I have." then she looked up at him with an evil smirk,"well, if you want to play it that way, I'll oblige." Sesshomaru smirked,"your going to die you pathetic human." he said, Kya stretched her back then her hands, then she twisted her neck,"don't be so sure, Sessho, I'll be making you relize how humans aren't all that pathetic, but your just blinded with stupid hatred." she smiled at him, then right before Sesshomaru could attack again she said,"this, I'll enjoy greatly." and Sesshomaru swung at her, and for some reason, no one did anything to stop them.

Sesshomaru swung his whip at Kya but she just dodged it,"either your trying not to kill me, or your really weak." Kya called out to him, which made him even angrier and he jumped forwards while swinging at Kya, Kya just flipped out of the way. This went on for some time, Sesshomaru tried to hit Kya but she kept evading him, and every time she did she'd smirk up at him, which would irritate him even more and he would blindly swing at her again."Aren't you a full demon? I thought you were supposed to be strong, turns out your just all talk, hmm? Sessho?" Kya taunted again, she had jumped onto one of the roofs and was looking down at him, he glared at him and muttered,"don't call me that." "call you what dear?" Kya asked innocently, this aggravated Sesshomaru even more,"don't call me Sessho, you insolent human!" he yelled at her," huh gasp! You yelled at me!" Kya said in total mock surprise, he swung again but she jumped off the house. Kya looked at Sesshomaru, and smiled then closed her eyes, but when she opened them the whip was coming right for her, she moved just in the nick of time, but no one saw that it slightly touched her neck which she winced from but no one saw.

Kya recovered quickly and jumped towards Sesshomaru, then she threw a rock at him, he moved to the side so it passed, then he looked at Kya again, she was panting slightly but she seemed far from done. He narrowed his eyes at her, then Kya dashed forwards and threw a rather large stick at him, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and spun around so it missed him completely, but when he opened his eyes Kya was gone. He looked around him quickly, then he felt hands under his chin and legs on his shoulders,"boo." Kya said in his ear, Sesshomaru's eyes widened,"how did you-" "not tellin." Kya said then flipped around quickly so her front was facing his and then she wrapped her legs around his face and jerked herself backwards, Sesshomaru flipped over and onto his back, he looked stunned and so did everyone else,"i-impossible, I was beaten by a mere human?" he said aloud, Kya sat next to him,"yeah, you were. Demons aren't the only strong beings in the world Sesshomaru. There are berely any demons like you in the modern world. There are only humans who are decendents of hanyous." she said with her eyes closed,"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled running up to them. Kya stood up, quickly went behind Rin and pushed her foward, she landed right on Sesshomaru's chest,"theres another reason I did this, Sesshomaru. It was because you shouldn't say things that'll hurt the feelings of the _human_ you love." she said then turned around and started to walk away. Everyone looked at her surprised, then Kya said,"your a dog demon right? If so, then just make her your mate already! It's annoying to hear Rin talk about you, but be all sad because she thinks you don't love her!"

Kya looked at them and smiled then started to walk towards Miroku's house, when she stumbled then fell onto her knees and she was breathing heavily,"Kya!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku yelled running up to her,"are you okay?" Shippo asked, Kya smiled half-heartedly,"seems that Sesshomaru's whip has poison on it." she said then grimanced, Rin ran up to Kya and Sesshomaru walked up to her,"I don't recall ever hitting you." he said blankly, Kya looked up at him,"of course you don't, you were in such a blind rage and so concentrated on cutting me down that you didn't see it berely touch me." she smiled then fell lower, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her,"Kya-chan!" Rin called. Kya pushed herself up but she was a little wabbly on her feet. Once she was steadied she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and brought it up to her neck which was turning slightly green and used one of his nails to cut that spot.

Inuyasha tried to pull his hand away but Kya had it firmly in her hand and she was pressing his hand to her neck firmly yet softly and she was leaning forward slightly. Blood travelled down Inuyasha's hand and it was a slight green and it looked sickly. After afew seconds the blood running down Inuyasha's hand and dripping onto the ground turned normal red, that was when Kya let Inuyasha pull his hand away then she held a hand to her neck and looked at Kagome,"would you happen to have any bandeges?" she asked, Kagome nodded and ushered her into the house, everyone followed behind, even Sesshomaru, and watched what happened next which was just Kagome applying some guaze, then placing a bandage on her neck,"there we go! Go as new!" Kagome said happily. Kya weakly smiled at her, then she flopped onto her back and she sighed a groan,"Kya-chan?" Kya looked at Rin,"are you okay?" she asked. Kya smiled up at her,"yeah, just... Tired." she said as she closed her eyes,"Kya-chan? How did you do all that?" Kagome asked, Kya looked at Kagome then she sat up,"gymnastics and martial atrs. I've been doing them for a while." Kya said then flopped back onto her back,"Kya-chan?" came Shippos little voice, Kya glanced at him,"yes Shippo?" "umm, are you hungry?" he asked. Kya looked at him a bit then opened her mouth, but was interrupted by her stomach growling, she smiled then laughed,"yes I think I am. Would you grab me something to eat? I don't have the energy to." Kya asked,"sure!" Shippo exclaimed, Inuyasha sighed,"I'd better go with you." he said,"why? You think I can't get her some food?" Shippo said, a little angry,"no, I don't think you'll be able to carry all that food. She eats _alot_!" Inuyasha said,"he's right, Shppo-chan." Kagome said,"Inuyasha better go with you to carry it all." Shippo nodded his head then left with Inuyasha.

Rin looked at Kya,"how much do you eat?" she asked,"fifty ramen large ramen bowls worth. And she's _**STILL **_hungry afterwards." Kagome said with a small laugh as Rin and Sango's eyes widened,"what? Foods my main source of energy! I have to eat alot or I'll suck at everything I do." Kagome looked at Kya,"Kya-chan, did you eat breakfast this morning?" "nope." Kagome sighed,"why not?" Kya looked at her a moment before saying,"didn't feel like it." Kagome sighed,"and besides. I'm not this weak and hungry for nothing. I fought Sessho here and then lost quite a bit of blood." they heard Sesshomaru growl,"don't call me that." he said, Kya glanced up at him,"oh, sorry. Guess I forgot because I called you that to make you angry." Kya apologized, then she closed her eyes again.

Afew seconds later she was breathing steadily, she was asleep. Everyone looked down at her, then Kagome touched her arm slightly,"I wonder why she wears these all the time?" she asked, then started to pull at them, Kya's eyes shot open and she hit Kagome's hand away. She looked frightened, then she seemed to recognise everyone,"don't do that!" she said exasberated,"sorry, but why do you wear those all the time Kya-chan?" Kagome apologized then asked, Kya looked at her blankly,"because I like them. Is that a crime?" she asked, raising a brow,"oh, no no! I was just wondering..." Kagome said while looking down, Kya sighed,"I just like wearing them. Their fun to wear anyway." she said with a smile, then she layed back down,"don't touch me while I'm sleeping." she said while peeking a eye at Kagome, then she closed them and fell asleep.

Kagome sighed,"she's pretty blunt about everything. But that's why I like her." Kagome finished with a smile, Sango smiled as well as Miroku and Rin,"yeah, she's so much fun and she doesn't care people don't want to hear her option. She just says it and doesn't care if people notice or not. I can't believe their's someone likeher, even from where your from, Kagome-chan!" Rin exclaimed, Kagome looked at Rin,"I didn't know someone like her even existed other then from movies or manga, or stories(what's this? This is a story, just had to say that XD) I had no idea someone like her really was out there." Kagome said looking at Sango, Sango just smiled while Miroku said,"she's defantly different, I'll give her that." "yes, she is. She maneged to put me on the ground on my back." Sesshomaru said while he sat next to Rin, she smiled up at him."Yeah... But that's what makes her so loveable, she doesn't try all that hard to pretend to be something she's not." everyone agreed to that.

[Some time later...]

Inuyasha and Shippo returned with wild game and some fish and vegetables."Here." Inuyasha said laying them on the floor,"Kya-chan can eat all that?" Rin asked in disbelief,"I think so, but I just wanted to make sure we had enough for her." he said looking at her, then he glanced at Sesshomaru then looked away and walked over to Kya and shook her,"hey, wake up." he said, but she didn't budge, then he shook her harder,"Oi! Wake up wench!" he yelled. Kya's eyes snapped open and Inuyasha went falling out the door,"don't call me wench!" she yelled, fire in her eyes.,"uh... Kya-chan?" "What?!" Kya yelled looking at Kagome,"he was just trying to wake you up, and they got you food." Kya's eyes lit up,"really? Oh, sorry Inuyasha!" Kya called while he walked back in, he glared at her,"keh! Whatever!" he said looking away, Kya laughed at him then she looked at all the food,"so..." she said looking at everyone,"whose cooking?" she asked. There was no response. Kya sighed,"guess that's me." she said and stood up,"no, Kya-chan you have to rest." Kagome said, but when Kya stood she didn't wabble,"I'm doing better since I slept. That helps me get some of my energy back too." she said, then looked at the dead animals,"uhh... Can someone help me bring them near the river?" she asked, Inuyasha got up and started to grab some while Kya grabbed the rest, and they made their way outside. The villagers gave them strange looks as Inuyasha and Kya walked through it with a bunch of dead animals in their arms and over their shoulders.

When they got to the riverside they set down the dead animals, then Kya looked at Inuyasha and asked,"can you help me skin these animals Inuyasha?" Inuayasha looked at her,"sure." and they set to work. Everyone was with them afew seconds later and they saw that Inuyasha and Kya were skining the animals,"would you like help?" Miroku asked, they nodded so her sat next to the pile of fish and started to scale them. Awhile later and there were skinned animals in piles based off sizes of the animals. Kya clapped her hands together,"time to make a fire." she said and started to clear a patch of grass and debris. When she finished she gathered some wood and put it on the patch, then she set up two sticks on either side of the wood, they were far enough away that when she started the fire they wouldn't catch fire, and then placed a long stick on the top of the two. Satisfied with her work she picked up two stones that she had found while looking for wood and started to hit them together, afew sparks flew and caught the small twigs and leaves that she had put on the wood, then it slowly started to engulf the wood. Not long after there was a decent sized fire for Kya to cook with.

Kya picked up the stick that was on top of the two and stuck it through afew fishes, then she placed it on the two other sticks again and started to turn it slowly. When they were done she placed them on some spread out leaves then grabbed some more fish and started to cook those. After a long time, Kya had finally fished cooking all of the animals and she looked proud of herself. She sighed and grabbed some plates that Kaede had brought her, and gave one to everyone,"wait child!" came Kaede's rough voice as she walked over to them, Kya looked up at her,"what?" she asked, she seemed to be really tired, Kaede smiled,"I made some rice for ye. Come get it before ye eat." she said, Kya sighed then stood up and walked after the old priestess. Soon Kya was back with a large pot of, what everyone assumed was rice, and then set down next to everyone,"I'm going to die if I don't soon..." Kya muttered, she was to quiet for everyone to hear, only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard her, Kya then pulled out some bowls and started to fill them with rice, then she handed them to everyone and on their plates she took pieces of the meat and placed them on them.

After she as done serving them everyone said happily,"Ikidashimasu!" and dug into the food,"wow! Kya-chan your amazing at cooking!" Kagome exclaimed, Kya blushed,"I-I just put s-some s-salt on it a-and some o-other s-season-nings on them..." she stuttered rather cutely, then she started to serve herself, she had a large bowl and no plate. She filled it with rice then lots of meats, she clapped her hands,"ikidashimasu!" she said and ate her food rather quickly. Everyone, even Kagome and Inuyasha stared wide eyed at her as she finished quickly had had already begun to serve herslef so more. They snapped out of it and started to eat again, looking up at Kya from time to time, she was quickly eating her food as if it would just disappear if she didn't eat it that quickly, and soon she was on her twentieth bowl and she looked far from done. Everyone thought they wouldn't get anymore food by then, but Kya glanced at them and stooped eating. She quickly went around and refilled everyone's bowls and placed more meats on their plates, then she started to her food again just as quickly.

[Awhile later...]

Kya had a satisfied look on her face and she sighed contentedly while patting her belly. She had eaten alot of bowls of food while everyone else only ate around five at the most, Kya was now full of energy and she seemed really happy,"ahhh!" she said and layed back,"I feel great!" she exclaimed happily,"how can you eat so much?" Inuyasha asked, Kya laughed,"you already asked that Inuyasha, back at the ramen shop." and she sighed again in content. Then she froze,"damn." she muttered then stood up and started heading off towards the well,"hey! Where're you going?" Inuyasha yelled after her, she looked at him,"I didn't tell my parents I was coming here. I wasn't intending to come here but then just decided to." then she started to walk off towards the well again,"oh... Your an idiot you know that?" Inuyasha called, Kya's laughter rung in the air,"I know, I am!" then she ran back over to them and started to pull,"com'on! Show me off you guys!" she exclaimed then giggled when everyone started to head for the well again. When they all got there Kya turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha,"com'on you two! Let's go!" she said happily,"bye everyone!" she called then grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome's hands and jumped into the well, they all heard the veuge voices of everyone saying bye back.

When they arrived in the modern era, Kya ran out of the hut and as expected, saw her parents coming over."Kya!" her Mom yelled angrily,"sorry! I forgot _again_!" Kya called while bowing,"well that-" "hello, Kya-chan!" was cut off by a mans voice and they all looked over to see a man that was in his thirties and he looked pretty simple with his short brown hair and buisness suitish clothes,"hello, Hentai-san." Kya said looking at him, he laughed,"still calling me that? Oh well..." he said,"Kya-chan! Sorry Konichi-san." yelled then apologized to the man, Konichi. He smiled,"oh no need. Kya's just not used to me yet." he said cheerfully while Kya mumbled something about never getting used to him, and glared at the ground. glanced at Kya then looked at Konichi,"what are you doing here Konichi-san? How did you know we were here?" Konichi smiled,"oh you forgot? I was supposed to meet up with you at your house but you weren't there and you left a note on the door saying '_Konichi-san, we are curently at the shrine near here, we will return soon'_ so I waited but you didn't come, so I decided to come down here to see if you were alright." he explained cheerfully,"you mean, you were stalking them to see where I was." Kya said, eyeing him warily,"uh, no Kya-chan..." "don't call me by my first name!" she yelled at him glaring, he laughed unsuredly,"Kya-chan! Why are you yelling at him? He hasn't done anything wrong!" "that's what _you _think." Kya mumbled still glaring at Konichi, he sighed,"Kya-cha-I mean, Hagashi-san. Can I talk to you in privet?" he asked, Kya glared at him a while, and when he flinched under her gaze she smirked then nodded her head,"fine." she followed him and he walked down to his car.

Mr and sighed,"why did Kya-chan act like that?" Kagome asked, they shrugged their shoulders,"We don't know. But ever since she met him she's treated him this way, we just don't know why." they sighed again. Inuyasha glanced in the direction that Kya went with Konichi. He didn't like the man, he smelled horrible and the way he smiled sent unpleasent chills down his spine. And Kya was deffenatly acting strange, she most certainly did **not** trust that man, and Inuyasha thought she had reason to, he seemed dangerous, but a normal person wouldn't notice. All of a sudden, a weird smell wafted over to Inuyasha's nose and he wrinkled it in disgust,"what's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him adn seeing his face,"something smells disgusting coming fomr over there." he said, then they all heard a car start. The Hagashi's stiffened, their eyes widened then they ran towards where Kya had disappeared to, Inuyasha smelled their fear and followed them with Kagome close behind.

[Afew minutes earliar, Kya and Konichi]

Kya was standing next to Konichi's car, she was spacing out and not really listening to him, then after a bit she relized that he had stopped talking and she felt his eyes burning her skin. She looked at him sharply and he quickly looked down, she smirked then looked away,"Hagashi-san?" came Konichi's voice, it sounded small and frightened,"what Hentai-san?" she said not looking at him,"why do you hate me?" he asked, Kya scoffed," I just don't trust you, Hentai-san." Kya said sharply, still not looking at him, if she had she would've seen the evil smirk on his face,"well, I guess your smarter then I took you for." Kya quickly looked at him then a cloth was shoved into her face. She struggled, trying to get away but Konichi had pushed her against the hood of his car and firmly held her there she struggled a bit but her body started to feel heavy and her eyes droopy, and she felt herself slipping away, but right before that happened she heard Konichi whisper in her ear,"sleep tight, sex kitten." then she blacked out.

[present time, everyone else]

The Hagashi's ran, then they all saw the car, Konichi was in the drivers seat and in the back someone was sitting. It was Kya! And she looked like she was sleeping,"Kya-chan!" Kya's parents yelled, Konichi saw them, then smirked and he sped off. lifted a hand to her mouth,"no..." she said weakly and tears started to leak from her eyes,"not again!" she cried harder while was on his phone,"hello Hinamura? Yes, it's Neji. Kya's been taken... By Kanther Konichi. Yes, she was right, we should've believed her... He went towards the city, I don't know where though..." said with a pained yet determined look on his face while he talked to Hinamori, or whatever. Kagome was trying to calm down, but she just kept crying and saying it was all her fault and she should've listened to her, and she wouldn't stop crying. Inuyasha just didn't know what to do with himself, Kya was just taken by that man that her own parents trusted, he turned and looked at ,"who the hell was that?!" Inuyasha growled, sighed,"he was her social worker. He was supposed to help her, not do this!" exclaimed and he seemed disappointed with himself.

Inuyasha decided not to ask anymore questions and just waited. Some time went by and there was a siren sounding in the air and it was getting louder, then four police cars pulled up beside the steps and four more police cars sped past them, going the same way that Konichi had gone. Afew police officers came running up the steps and one started to talk,"Neji, what happened?" he said. relayed the story with all he knew and the police officer wrote it down quickly, when he finished the officer looked at Inuyasha and Kagome,"what are your names?" he asked,"Kagome!" she said a bit frightened,"Inuyasha." he said while looking him up and down,"who're you?" Inuyasha asked, the police man looked at him,"My name is Hinamura Ren. I know Kya very well. And who are you to her?" he asked looking at both Inuyasha and Kagome,"we're her friends, Hinamura-san." Kagome replied, he nodded his head and jotted that down before turning to face the other police officers and barked some orders at them, they saluted then ran down the steps, Hinamura turned back to them,"we'll find that bastard, you can count on it." he said then ran down the steps as well. Inuyasha ran after him,"I'm gonna help!" he said grabbing his shoulder, Hinamura looked at him,"sorry, but you can't." Inuyasha gritted his teeth,"I have a super sensitve nose, I'll be able to pick up that horrible stench that he used to make Kya pass out with ease." Hinamura looked at Inuyasha warily,"just let him go Hinamura! He's telling the truth and we'll explain more later!" called, Hinamura nodded,"come on then." he said and started going down the steps again, Inuyasha leaped after him, but not before Kagome threw him a cloth to wrap over his ears.

[Elsewhere]

A car screeched to a stop in front of a small house, there weren't many houses around. Konichi climbed out of the drivers side and slammed his door shut, then he walked to the back seat and was about to pull Kya out when she tried to get away, but he pushed the cloth in her face again and she fell limply to the side. He sighed then picked her up and carried her into the house, closing the door behind him.

After that he set to work, in the living room was a rope hanging from the ceiling, he put Kya down and tied her hands so that she was hanging by them limply, he then put a gag around her mouth, then he pulled her feet apart and tied them to the furniture. He smiled at his handy work, then he looked at Kya's face, she looked so beautiful, even with the gag and he felt himself harden, just looking at her face made him think about all the things he was going to do to her body. He smirked sadisticly and sat down in the kitchen while grabbing some food from the fridge and started to eat.

Afew minutes later and Kya was groggily waking up, she pulled slightly with her arms then her eyes snapped open, and she looked around wildly he deep blue eyes widening when she saw Konichi. He smirked at her,"why hello, my little sex kitten." he said while walking up to her. He caressed her face and Kya jerked away from him, fear clearly in her eyes, he laughed,"oh don't worry, I'll make sure you feel me inside of you." he smirked again then grabbed the top of her shirt and started to pull down, he ripped it off of her bady showing him Kya's big mounds in a plain black bra and her creamy white skin, she tried to get away from him, but she couldn't with her ankles and wrists tied up. Konichi smirked,"I'll enjoy being inside of you K-ya-chan." and he grabbed one of her breasts. Kya flinched from his touch and then froze.

He started to rub her breasts and then he leaned forwards and bit her neck, then he travelled down her neck towards her large mounds and he tenderly clipped off her bra. He then relized that he couldn't take it off her without having to let her arms loose, so he went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and cut it off of her, then he started biting around her breasts. Kya had gone by then, her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, she couldn't move, her body had frozen, she was submitting to this man that was touching her, but she couldn't do anything, even though she had fought Sesshomaru she just couldn't stand up to drugs, she was sensitive towards them and would pass out if that was what they were meant to do with out much effort on the other persons part.

Konichi felt himself harden again seeing the glazed over look she had and he quit his ministrations and quickly pulled down Kya's skirt, he let it pool at her feet and he pulled down her leggings, letting them stop above her knees. He then unbottoned and unzipped his pants, letting himself out of it's confinments and his erection sprung to life. The last garment was Kya's underwear, which were just plain black panties, he quickly pulled them down, then he went behind her, his member brushing against her flesh, making Kya shiver in disgust and fear,"I'm going to make you scream my name, my little sex kitten." Konichi said in her ear then bit it. Then he pushed himself inside of her, he didn't stretch her first so she started to bleed, tears almost sprung from Kya's eyes but she held them back, not wanting to let this man see them and gain pleasure from it. Konichi then started to thrust in her hard and it made her just want to cry from all the pain, but she couldn't, no, she _wouldn't_ cry in front of or near this man. She wouldn't let her raper see her cry. That's what he would want, and she would most deffently _NOT _give him that, she may not be able to stop him from taking her body but she could at least do this.

Konichi was in heaven and he kept thrusting up into her while grunting and sweeting like a pig, blood dripped down Kya's legs as he forcefully took her, then he said something she most deffently did not want to hear,"Oh, Kya! I'm cumming!" he yelled, then he came inside her. Kya then let her tears fall. Her raper wasn't using a condom, she would most likely get pregnant with his children, that made her cry, but only a moment and she held them back again, not wanting to please him even more, so she just stood there, he took her again and she was bleeding horribly down there, but what could she do? Nothing, that's what. All she could do was stand there and let him take her again and again.

[With Inuyasha]

Inuyasha was in Hinamura's police which was in front of all the other police cars. He was in the front seat with the window down, he could identify the stench apart from everything else easily, it smelled so horrible that he could almost see it's trail. He had a scowl on his face as he glared at nothing,_"that bastard will pay for taking Kya! Please, Kya, just wait a while longer. Please be okay a while longer..." _he thought and pleaded in his head as he yelled at Hinamura to turn left. He didn't know what was happening to Kya, no one had said, but he knew it wasn't anything good. What with the way Mr and acted when that man took Kya, he knew something bad was going to happen, or was happening right then. He then told Hinamura to take a right then the stench went on for a while straight fowards. Hinamura sped down the way Inuyasha told him. Sirens blaring, he had to find Kya, and he was going to get that man, if it was the last he did he was going to put that man in jail, he just wished something else could happen and have Konichi get something way worse then jail, but nothing could be done on that part so he was trying to be content with jail for the man.

Hinamura almost let himself cry, but he held it in. He could cry later right now he has a man to catch. So he drove as fast as he could down the straight rode that Inuyasha had told him to go down and just hoped this boy knew what he was doing, while bracing himself for what was to come.

**Realme: Well... Whadaya think? Too horrible? Well tell me in a reveiw, and I think that people who read this and then don't like it but continue to read it athen troll me are stupid. If you don't like it then don't read it idiots and let others enjoy this stuffs! Well that's all, what's gonna happen to Kya? You'll have to wait to see next chappy to find out! Bye bye Peeps X3!**


	8. The horrible truth

**Realme: Elle peeps. I have gotten a Wacom thingy, I'm going to post pictures soonly. I have a Deviantart account, so I'll be putting pictures up. Can't wait XD! Have fun with this chappy X3! And to my faithful reveiwer, answer for chappy 5, I was disturbed just writing it. I have such a sick mind. And for last chappy, I like to keep peoples on their toes, and I like giving out info in doses like that, I'm all like' heres another piece of the puzzle...' then BAM! Heres WAAAAAAAAAAY more pieces! Ain't I fun? Well, have fun reading this chappy X3!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin**

Chapter 7: The horrible truth

Inuyasha could smell the horrible stench, but, he could smell the horrible stench of blood, too. The police officers were around a old looking house and there was a car parked out front,"that's his!" Inuyasha said quietly, they hadn't alerted Konichi that they were there, they had turned off the sirens when they started getting closer so that they could catch the man and not let him escape, Hinamura nodded then signaled to the other men, half went around the house while the other half, including Inuyasha, went to the front door. They listened and heard a sick grunting sound, Inuyasha saw Hinamura's grip on his gun tighten and he looked really angry, then he signaled to the men again, put three fingers up then let one fall at a time, then,"this is the police!" he yelled breaking the door down and running in.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at what he saw. Konichi had his pants down on the floor he was sweating so much Inuyasha wrinkled then covered his nose, the smell unbearable, but Kya was what made Inuyasha's fists clench. Her hands were tied to a rope that was hanging from the ceiling and her feet were tied apart to some of the furniture, her skirt was on the ground, well as close to the ground it could be with her legs apart, and her leggings and underwear were at her knees, her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and Konichi was inside her, Inuyasha wanted nothing better to do then rip that bastard to shreds, but it seemed Hinamura beat him to it, he lept forward and pulled Konichi out of Kya and twisted him around quickly and hand-cuffed him."Kanther Konichi! You are here-by under arrest for kidnapping and raping Hagashi Kya!" Hinamura said, venom dripping from every word then he recited the rest of his rights while pulling him up off the ground. But what the man said angered Inuyasha even more then he was already,"S-she begged me to take her! She forced me to take her I didn't have any other choice!" he screamed,"I guess she begged you to tie her up so she couldn't get away or stop you also?" Hinamura retorted then pushed, rather harshly, the man out of the house and to his police car.

Not long after, Hinamura came back inside and told one of the other officers to keep an eye on Konichi and that man ran out. When that was done, Hinamura turned back to see that Inuyasha was by Kya, he was about to yell at him to get away when he saw him cut the ropes, Kya fell limply onto Inuyasha, he looked down at her, she looked up at him with glazed eyes, he moved some of her hair out of her face but she flinched from his hand. Inuyasha realized then that Kya was half naked and up against him, he blushed slightly, turned his head and quickly took off his shirt and threw it at Kya, she seemed to come out partially of her haze and caught it, looked up at a blushing Inuyasha, then quickly put the shirt on. She pulled her underwear and leggings up but left the skirt on the ground and she hugged the over-sized red shirt to her petite body.

Inuyasha looked at her again and saw that she was apropiatly clothed and was about to bring her over to Hinamura when he felt a sudden preasence next to him and saw that he was right there and Hinamura took Kya's hand in his. Kya looked up at him, she seemed to recognise him, her unshed tears came. She threw her arms about Hinamura's neck and started to cry hard, sobs wracked her body and she was shaking uncontrolably, Hinamura wrapped his big arms around Kya waist lightly, she flinched from his touch then went back to it. He picked her up off the ground and carried her outside, there was an ambulance outside and it's lights were flashing,"I'm going to take you over to the medics, okay, Kya?" Hinamura asked softly, she slightly moved her head up and down which he took as a 'yes' and proceded to the large car. Inuyasha was behind the whole time, making sure Kya was okay, but he knew she wasn't, with the way she flinched away from your touch it was obvious that she was raped. Inuyasha really wanted to kill that damn bastard, he wanted to give him a slow death making sure he felt all the pain from it.

Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a loud thwack. He looked ahead and saw a man in white on the ground, he had a large bump on his head and Kya had a fist up, as if she were protecting herself,"Kya, their going to help you. Not hurt you." Hinamura said softly to her, she looked up at him with eyes that seemed to ask 'are you sure?' he nodded his head, then she looked back at the medics and held out her arms. Inuyasha rushed over to Hinamura and Kya and kept an eye on her, making sure she didn't try to knock another person out. Kya had her arms hanging out of the slits in Inuyasha's shirt, but when some of the women tried to take the over-sized shirt off she swung at them, Inuyasha caught her by the wrist,"Kya!" he yelled. Her eyes snapped up to him, at first there was fear then it disappeared and she let her arm go slightly slack, Inuyasha let her go then she reached up and touched his face, Inuyasha was surprised by the small gesture, Kya then stood up, grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, Inuyasha was then facing the house, then he saw out of the corner of his eye that Hinamura was turned around also,_"oh," _he thought,_"she just doesn't want us to see her body." _Inuyasha looked forwards and just waited while the nurses attented to Kya's injuries.

Afew minutes went by and Inuyasha felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw that it was one of the nurses that tapped his shoulder, Kya was sitting there on the edge of the ambulance with his shirt falling down slightly showing off the hickys that were scatered about her neck and some brusies near her chest which was conveinently covered by some bandeges and Inuyasha's shirt, she had bandeges on her neck and around her upper arms. Hinamura walked up to her then crouched down so that he was looking up at her,"Kya? It's time to go." he said, she vaugly nodded her head and walked behind him, Inuyasha walked beside her, Kya was off kilter and was wabbling with each step when she fell over, but Inuyasha caught her quickly, then he picked her up bridal-style and walked after Hinamura. When they got to a different police car that wasn't Hinamura's, he opened the door to the back seats,"we're going to drive in this car. I need to be with Kya or she might freak. You should sit with her, so that she'll feel safer." he said, Inuyasha nodded then climbed into the back, after first putting Kya in, she seemed to protest until he got in too, then she latched onto his arm like a life line and she pulled him close, like a child would their special blanket, and snuggled into his arm. Inuyasha just looked at her, he felt angry, no he was down right pissed! He wanted that horribly sick man to disappear off the face of the earth! He almost felt himself lose himself to his demon when he first walked into that house, but he had manageged to keep himself in check.

...

They had driven away from the house and were on the street for quite some time. Kya started to fidget around, she seemed uncomfortable and she looked unbearably tired. Inuyasha saw this then scooted to the other side of the car, Kya followed by crawling over, thinking that he was trying to get away from her, he pushed his back against a corner and let one of his legs fall to the cars floor while the other straitened out. He opened his arms and Kya almost jumped into them, she nuzzled her face in his chest and sighed, she was soon fast asleep. Inuyasha smiled down at her. Kya was so innocent, even after something like that happened, but she will probably be scarred for life because of this, making her even less innocent. Poor girl, she lost her virginity to that horribly sick bastard that had raped her. Kya shifted in her sleep and she seemed stressed then he heard a small_,"no, don't." _come from her. She was having a nightmare. Inuyasha bent his head forward and kissed the top of her head softly and whispered some comforting words, Kya calmed after that and nuzzled her head in his chest again, sighing and whispering softly_,"thanks... Inuyasha..."_ Inuyasha smiled, then layed his head on hers and closed his eyes, then he fell asleep also.

Hinamura looked back at them in his rear veiw mirror and smiled lightly. At least Kya had a kind friend who really cared. He glanced at them one last time then looked to the road again. He had to get Kya home and cleaned up.

[With Kagome and the Hagashi's, at their house]

was on the couch crying softly while was pacing the room. Kagome was sitting on the couch trying to calm down, but no matter what she did nothing seemed to work. Kagome just hoped that they'd find Kya soon, that was probably why she was crying, she was worried about her daughter who was kidnapped.

Afew minutes passed then there was a knock at the door. ran for the door and threw it open, and standing there was Inuyasha and in his arms was Kya. She was wearing his red shirt, Inuyasha walked in and was followed in by the police officer, Hinamura."Kya-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, then Inuyasha set her down on the couch, he shushed her,"Be quiet! She's asleep, we should leave her be for now." he said then sat down on the floor close to Kya's head. Kagome sat next to him,"Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked curious and afried for her friend, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, there was saddness in his eyes,"she was raped." he said, Kagome gasped then looked at Kya, she looked so defenceless and fragile. That horrible man broke into her? How could he! Kagome was so angry she started shaking, which made the couch shake, which woke Kya up. She groggily opened her eyes, then sat up alert, saw everyone then relaxed slightly,"hello, Kya." Hinamura said. Kya looked at him, fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she started to cry again, Hinamura sat down on the couch and held her in her arms while Kya cried. And while she cried she said,"it hurt so much, Papa. It hurt so much." Inuyasha and Kagome were spmewhat confused,"Papa?" Kagome asked, looking at the Hagashi's, they smiled sad smiles,"yes, she calls Hinamura Papa. He's like her father more then I am." said,"why?" Kagome asked, Hinamura wasn't really listening to what they were saying, he was just trying to comfort Kya,"you know Kya's our adopted daughter right?" they nodded,"well, Kya was actually in foster care. We weren't the first people to take care of her."

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened,"really?" "really." everyone looked over and saw Kya with a few tears on her face, red streaks went down her cheeks and her eyes were red. She looked up at them then opened her mouth,"I've been in alot of foster homes. Mama Karen and Papa Neji are the last ones I was given to before I was adopted by them." she said, then wiped her nose sniffing, she looked up at them then said,"before that man, did those things to me, I wasn't a virgin." Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened,"your fouteen! Why would you be having sex at your age?" Kagome exclaimed. Kya narrowed her eyes at Kagome,"do you think so little of me? I said I wasn't a virgin before that but I've never had sex." "then how are you not a virgin if you haven't had sex?!" Kagome yelled standing up, Kya glared at her and stood up on the couch,"how? I was raped my whole life! That's how!" she yelled. Silence reined as Kagome stared wide eyed at Kya, she looked really angry, then she sighed and sat back down on the couch,"I've been messed with my whole life. All of my foster parents have touched me and I lost my virginity when I was four." Inuyasha's eye widened,"four?" he asked looking at her, Kya looked at him with pain in her eyes,"yes, four. After that all of my foster parents stared going after me, and it wasn't just the Dads, it was the Moms too. They would say I forced them to be leisbians and then start touching me." she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, she started to shake a little,"the worst part is, that I remember it all. I remember everything they did to me. Because I have photographic memory, I won't be able to forget, ever!" she said, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and started to cry softly.

Inuyasha stood up and put a hand on her head softly in a comforting way, Kya flinched from him, then leaned into his touch, Kagome stood up and wrapped her arms around Kya, Kya held onto Kagome and cried, then the door burst open and in came Ryou. He was panting pretty hard and looking at Kya, Kya's head had shot up when the door burst open, then fresh tears travelled down her face, Ryou ran up to her and hugged her, Inuyasha and Kagome moved out of the way and watched them. Ryou was glaring at nothing as he hugged Kya, then he pulled away and looked up at her,"who was it? Who was it that dare touch you?!" he said, anger evident in his voice, Kya came out with the shaking reply,"K-Koni-nichi." she said, Ryou's eyes widened, then he stepped back and hit himslef in the head,"I'm such an idiot. I should've listened to you, we all should've listened to you when you said that something was off about him. But _no_, you didn't have any evidence, so you couldn't just say you didn't want him around you. Damn Judge!" he said irritated,"Ryou, you should calm down." came Kana's sweet voice,"why should I?!" he almost yelled at her, Kana simply touched his shoulder and said calmly,"your frightening Kya-chan." Ryou looked at Kya and she seemed to be a little scared, his anger vanished,"sorry Kya. I didn't mean-" "it doesn't matter. Your just angry, you have good reason." she replied in her monotone voice, she glanced up at him and a ghost of a smile faintly graced her lips,"really Ryou. You don't have to apologize. I'm fine." Ryou snorted,"yeah. And I'm a chicken." he stated sarcasticly. Kya glared,"okay. You can shut up now." she said, still glaring, Ryou chuckled,"now I think your just about fine. But not yet. You, little miss thang, are taking a bath." Ryou said pointing a finger at Kya,"why?" she whined, then realization seemed to dawn on her,"do I smell that bad?" she asked looking at everyone,"kind of..." Kagome said,"I can still smell the drugs and that man on you." Inuyasha said, Kya blushed slightly,"oh... Okay." she stood up and started to leave,"hey, Kya-chan? Can I bathe with you?" Kagome asked,"yeah, me too?" Kana added. Kya looked at them,"no." "why not Kya?" Ryou asked,"I can take a bath by myself, thank you very much. And I want to be alone and away from you crazy people." she said and started walking away,"us crazy? Your one to talk, girl who jumped out of a tree to see if she could fly!" Ryou called after her, she stuck her tongue out at him then turned a corner and ran up some stairs.

Everyone stared at where Kya had been just seconds ago, then Hinamura looked at Inuyasha,"okay. I've been waiting for quite some time now and I think I deserve to know. How were you _really_ able to track down the scent of the drugs that were used to put Kya out?" he asked, Inuyasha looked at him,"you probably won't believe me, but I'm a half demon." Hinamura snorted then saw that no one else was laughing. They all looked serious,"your serious? How is that possible?" he asked looking around,"he's actually from the fedural period." Kagome pipped in,"my house was that shrine and it has a well that was called the bone breaker well, me and Inuyasha are able to pass through the well and come to our own or the others time." she said, then Inuyasha took the cloth off of his head, somehow it had stayed on the whole time, and showed his dog ears and they twitched,"I'm a dog hanyou." he said looking at Hinamura,"and no, your not allowed to touch them." he said, glaring at him slightly. Hinamura looked at him,"I wasn't going to ask that."he said, Inuyasha sighed,"good, because Kya had asked to touch them and when I said no she chased me around then tackled me to the ground just to feel them!" Inuyasha looked annoyed, Hinamura laughed,"I can see her doing that. You should know that when Hagashi Kya puts her mind to something she won't stop trying until she finishes. You should be careful and try not to do something that'll make her want to give out revenge, she's scary when angry and even scariar when giving out revenge. She's also kinda sadistic, be careful and I leave her in your hands." he said bowing his head.

Inuyasha and Kagome's faces had paled, they did know that Kya was scary when mad, but she liked revenge? And she was a sadist? Then they heard a call,"I'm **not **a sadist! I just enjoy giving certain people pain. But only when they deserve it!" Kya had yelled from the bathroom, Hinamura laughed, and so did everyone else. Then there was a soft knock at the door,"coming!" called and got up and walked to the door and opened it,"Sara-chan! Your finally here!" said, then in walked a women with short black hair and hazel eyes. Hinamura looked up at her and smiled,"Sara." he said, she smiled at him,"hello Ren dear." she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek,"how's Kya?" she asked, Hinamura's mood changed and he looked angry as well as sad,"she was raped again." Sara sighed a sad sigh,"how do these people find out about her? It's like they just magicly know that she's overly sensitive to drugs!" she said, she suddenly looked exhaughted."What? Kya-chan's overly sensitive to drugs?" Kagome asked looking at Sara, she looked down at her,"yes. But that informations not known by most people. Only I, Ren the Hagashi's and afew others and now you guys know about this, because Kya's been raped her whole life it's been recorded that it didn't take long for her to pass out when someone used drugs on her." she said,"I just want to know whose giving out this information? I mean, they can't just know that she's overly sensitive, someone has to be telling them. Maybe someone on the inside!" Sara exclaimed,"I highly doubt that honey. Who'd profit from a girl getting raped other then the raper?" Ren asked looking at her, she looked at him,"by being bribed, duh! Your the police officer, you should have figured that one out." Sara said, then she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha,"oh sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm this old mans wife, Hinamura Sara. And you are?" Sara inquired,"I'm Higurashi Kagome." "Inuyasha." Kagome had answered enthusiasticly, Inuyasha just answered normally,"well, it's a pleasure to meet some more of Kya's friends." she said, then glared at Inuyasha and Kagome much the same way Ryou had Inuyasha when he first met him,"and you touch her your dead." Kagome raised a hand,"why're you saying that to me too?" she complained, Sara narrowed her eyes at her,"because there have been alot of women that have gone after Kya. Maybe even more then men!" she exclaimed,"you'd be wary of any person your child has made friends with if something along these lines happened shortly after." then she looked up in thought,"though... That's never happened, and Kya's never really had friends, only Ryou and... Well only Ryou until she met Kana-chan..." she said, Kagome's eyes widened while Inuyasha raised a brow,"she doesn't have any friends?" Kagome asked, Sara looked at them,"you didn't know that? Kya's never had a friend other then Ryou before. She only recently made friends with Kana-chan, then appearently you guys."

"I wonder why Kya-chan never told us..." Kagome wondered aloud,"when I talked to her she told me about her being adopted and that her life wasn't fun and annoying. I guess she was referring to this." Inuyasha said, then he looked at Kagome,"she didn't want you to know anything about her probably becasue of this." "I didn't want your pity either." Kya voice came out of nowhere, they looked around and saw her leaning against the wall by the corner where the stairs were with her arms crossed. She was still wearing Inuyasha's shirt and it was tied like a short dress with her arms out of the slits (like when Kagome wore it when Inuyasha was a human and her clothes were taken away by that creepy mage person with the tree) she had white arm warmers on and fresh bandeges on her arms and neck she was also wearing dark grey leggings with feet,"why hello Kya. How have you been?" Sara asked, Kya smiled at her," if you don't count this, wonderful!" she said, her voice holding a hint of sarcasm, she walked over to Sara and hugged her,"hi Mama." she said,"why do you call the Hinamura's Mama and Papa?" Kagome asked, Kya looked at her,"Mama was the one to find me when I was two months old. I call her Mama cause she's like one to me. I call Papa that because he's like that to me too, I call my parents Mama Karen and Papa Neji when Mama and Papa are here." she said looking at her, then she sat next to Inuyasha,"I'll return your shirt later, I want to wear it awhile longer." she said not looking at him,"okay." he answered back, then he looked at her,"why though?" she looked up at him then back down,"I don't feel exposed and dirty with it on since you gave it to me to cover up back at that house, so I want to wear it awhile longer." she said, she looked up slightly and you could see she was blushing. Inuyasha nodded then looked towards everyone again.

[Afew minutes later]

Everyone was silent for awhile, then Kagome shot up,"I need to call my Mom! I totally forgot to tell her when you guys got Kya back!" she quickly asked where the phone was then was gone. After Kagome was gone Kana stood up,"it's about time we left, don't you think Ryou?" she asked, he looked at her,"yeah... We'll be leaving now, thanks for having us. And get better Kya and stay away from guys that give you weird looks!" he called as he left,"I know that already!" Kya yelled after him, glaring at the door. Everyone sat in an ackward silence after that, no one knew what to say, then,"I think that I'll go get a snack for everyone. Honey I need your help." said, stood up,"we'll help. We all know how much Kya eats." Sara laughed after that comment,"hey! It's my main energy source!" Kya called after them, they all just laughed, Inuyasha did also,"yeah, but you eat alot. How do you stay skinny anyway?" he asked looking at her perfectly healthy looking skinny body,"I work out and I eat healthy food." she stated, then that ackward silence reined over them again. Inuyasha was just about to say something when Kagome came back with a smile on her face, then she saw Inuyasha and Kya, then turned around and called,"I think I'll help you all with making that food!" and was gone just like that.

Kya looked up at Inuyasha, then scooted over and layed her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha wasn't expecting that so he flinched slightly,"whadaya doing?" he asked,"resting my head." Kya whispered back,"why are you whispering?" Inuyasha whispered back, she looked up at him,"I don't like people seeing me like this. I feel weak and volrenable right now and I hate feeling that way. I feel safe around you, and besides, I'm tired and you make a good pillow as I recall." she said, then looked away again and sighed. Inuyasha leaned back so it would be easiar for Kya to get her head on his shoulder. Sometimes he was too nice to this crazy girl, but he felt the need to protect her. Maybe it was because after Kagome rejected him he didn't feel the need to protect her as much as he did,"_or could it be... I'm falling for her?" _Inuyasha asked himself, then he shook his head mentally,_"no way. I'm just protective, that doesn't mean I like her like that. I mean, I protect Sango and Miroku but I don't like them like that, especailly Miroku! That's disgusting to think about."_ Inuyasha suddenly felt a little sick,"you okay?" Kya asked looking up at him, he looked pale in the face, he looked down at her,"yeah, just thinking." he smiled slightly, then she smiled back,"good. I don't want you throwing up on me right now." she said and cuddled up on his shoulder again.

She figeted for a bit then sighed, then set her head on Inuyasha's lap,"whadaya doing?!" Inuyasha almost screamed, Kya smacked her hand over his mouth,"shhh! I can't get comfortable on your shoulder so I'm changing positions, deal with it." she said then layed her head on his lap again. Inuyasha was blushing slightly then he shook his head and layed his head back. This time, a comfortable silence reined while the two sat there enjoying the quiet. It wasn't totally quiet though, they could hear everyone talking in the kitchen, but it wasn't loud so it was pretty peaceful, and in the silence Inuyasha had unconciously put his hand in Kya's hair, she flinched,"okay, whada _you_ doing?" she asked,"huh? Oh! Sorry, didn't realize I put my hand in your hair." Inuyasha apologized and he started taking his hand out,"no, it's okay. I was just wondering, and I like your hand in my hair. It feels nice." she said, Inuyasha put his hand back in her hair, then he started to strock his hand in her hair and Kya pushed into his hand a little, then snuggled up to it and sighed contentedly,"thanks..." she whispered, and if he hadn't had real good hearing, then Inuyasha would've missed it. He smiled down at her,_"your welcome." _he said in his mind. He didn't want to say it out loud, Kya was falling asleep so he didn't want to disturb her.

[A while of silence and Inuyasha almost falling asleep as well later...]

Inuyasha's head jerked up when he heard everyone coming back. He could smell something real good but he needed to get Kya up."Kya, get up everyones coming." he said in her ear, she stirred then sat up and started to rub her eyes with a hand, she looked like a child doing that, she looked at Inuyasha a moment, then grunted softly and sat againt the couch and glared at nothing for a bit, then her head jerked up and she was fully awake. She looked at him,"thanks..." she whispered then looked forward just as everyone came into the room. A ghost of a smile graced Inuyasha's lips,"welcome." he whispered back."Hello you two! Time to eat!" Sara said happily, Kya smiled,"thanks Mama!" she said as Sara placed a plate in front of her,"wait to be severed okay Kya?" she asked,"okay." Kya answered and leaned against the couch and waited for everyone else to get their snack so she could get her 'snack' and eat. Once everyone got a piece of the food, food was piled on top of Kya's plate, she smiled,"Ikidashimasu!" she said with a large smile then started to eat,"ikidashimasu!" everyone else exclaimed and started to eat too.

...

When everyone was finished eating Kagome started to get up,"well, we should be going. I'm sure everyone is worried and want to see us again." she said, Inuyasha started to get up also,"no. Stay! I want to hang out with you guys for a bit longer." Kya pipped up, grabbing Kagome's hand, then she looked up at her with puppyeyes,"pwease..." she said and batted her eyes afew times. Kagome was having a hard time trying to say no to her, she was just looked so damn cute,"Kya-chan, we really should get going..." Kagome tried, Kya pouted and sat down on the couch and crossed her arms,"fine. Be that way." Kagome had the biggest urge to run over to her and hug her saying that she'd stay, but before that could happen Inuyasha stepped forward,"Kya, we'll be back. We'll just tell everyone that we're okay then come back. Okay?" he asked, Kya's face brightened,"okay!" she replied and Kagome and Inuyasha left, but before they were out the door they heard Kya say,"just be back by dinner! It's at 7 o'clock!" "okay!" they called back then they were on their way.

**Realme: Hey! Ya'll like? I want to know! Pleases Reveiw! Bye bye Peeps X3!**


	9. Freak out

**Realme: Ello peeps. I didn't get any reviews for last chappy... Was it that bad? Or are you all just avoiding me? Oh well. This chappy is shorter but you might like it more, I do at least. Have fun reading XD!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin**

Chapter eight: Freak out

[Back in Fedural period]

"I'm just glad you guys came back. Kya-chan just pulled you inside and you didn't come back!" Sango said,"sorry Sango-chan. We were busy with Kya and stuff..." Kagome apologized."How's Kya-chan?" Rin asked, Kagome looked at her, she looked sad and she opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha beat her to it,"she's not doing that good." "what happened?" Rin inqiered, Sesshomaru was right behind her, acting like he didn't care one way or the other, Inuyasha's eyes darkened,"she was raped." he stated, Sango and Rin gasped, while everyone elses eyes widened,"what? Who did it?" Miroku asked, unable to say any more. Inuyasha's fist clenched and he beared his teeth,"someone who was supposed to be helping take care of her. Someone that she was supposed to trust, the damn bastard!" he muttered glaring at the ground,"I can't believe he had the nerve to break into her like that!" Kagome said, her anger rising,"she was so innocent, I don't know why someone would want to do that to her!" she almost yelled.

Then she looked at Inuyasha,"Inuyasha?" she asked, he looked at her, anger was evident in his eyes."What?" he asked. Kagome played with her fingers a moment while looking down, then she looked up at him,"what happened? I wasn't there so I didn't see anything. What was it like finding Kya and how did you find her?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed,"it's not pretty. I don't want to think about it." he said,"please Inuyasha? I think we all want to know now." Kagome pleaded, everyone, but of course Sesshomaru, nodded in agreement, he sighed,"fine. I found Kya by tracking down the poison that had made her pass out. I was with Hinamura, he's someone Kya knows, and he was helping find her. We ended up at an old looking house and what I saw next just makes my blood boil!" Inuyasha looked pissed, but Kagome urged him to continue. Inuyasha sighed again, as if he were trying to make the anger go away, then he looked up at them all slightly,"the damn bastard had raped her probably more then once, and I wanted nothing better to do then rip his head off! Kya's clothes were ripped off of her and she had cuts on her body with fresh blood coming from them. She had her hands tied to the ceiling so she couldn't get away and her feet were tied to some furniture to keep her from trying to stop him from taking her." Inuyasha looked disgusted at this point, Rin had tears in her eyes as well as Sango, Kagome had some too, but the men just looked sad... Really sad, Inuyasha looked down at the ground,"she was gone. She didn't do anything and just let herself be moved around as I and Hinamura helped clean her up and take her home... But the worst thing about this is that... This wasn't the first time this happened. Kya's been raped repeatedly throughout her life." no one could believe what they were hearing,"how can Kya-chan be so cheerful? How can she smile and show that she's happy when this happened to her?" Rin asked, tears falling down her face, she was crying for her friend who had been through so much, Inuyasha looked at her,"she did just what she said what people need to do when they hear something they don't like. She dealt with it and carried on with life looking to the future and she didn't dwell on the past." he said,"you shouldn't cry. Kya would just tell you to stop crying." he said as Rin wiped her tears away from her face.

...

Some time went by and Kagome and Inuyasha said their goodbyes, saying that Kya wanted to have them be with her awhile longer and left. Back in the modern era, Kagome packed a small bag with some pj's and her toiletries and left with Inuyasha to the Hagashi's house. When they arrived Kya wasn't in the living room,"oh, Kya-chan's up stairs in her room. You can go up there, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." said smiling, they said thank you and went up the stairs. At the top of the stairs down the hall there was a door that had a butterfly on it. They guessed that that was Kya's room so they walked up to it and knocked,"come on in!" Kya called from the other side, Inuyasha opened the door and they saw her room.

Kya was sitting on the floor looking up at them with a small smile on her face, she had light grey carpetted floors and a bed with dark blue covers, there were weapons on the walls, There were only afew which was a long bow with a quiver next to it and a katana with small daggers around it. The walls were a little lighter then sky blue, there was a endtable by Kya's bed that was dark brown, it had little items on top of it, there was also a desk in the coner of the room which had papers strewn about it. Kya stood up,"welcome to my room! I hope you like it. And if you don't, I don't care!" she exclaimed with her hands up in the air and a large grin on her face,"well, I like it Kya-chan." Kagome said, she smiled back at her,"thanks." Kya sat down on the floor again,"you can put your bag over there Kagome. You planing on staying the night?" she asked as Kagome set the bag down,"yep!" one of Inuyasha's ears twitched,"good. That means you guys are staying in my room." Kya stated,"Kya-chan, you shouldn't let a boy stay in your room." Kagome said, Kya looked at her,"why? And it's just Inuyasha, not like he's gonna do anything." she said with a brow quirked,"well, girls shouldn't just let guys stay in their room. It's not ladylike." "well that's fine then. I ain't a lady, you should know that already Kagome." Kya said then looked at Inuyasha,"but if you don't wanna stay in here I don't really care, you'll just have to sleep on the couch, we don't have a guest room." Kya was tilting back and forth with her legs crossed. Inuyasha looked at her,"keh. I don't really care." he said, Kya smiled,"then your staying in my room!" she said happily, Kagome shook her head then smiled,"ah, whetever. Not like I can change your mind." she said and layed down on Kya's bed.

Silence reined for afew seconds before Kya asked,"hey, lets play a question game!" Kya said,"uh... Sure, why not?" Kagome asked more then said, Inuyasha sat on the ground next to Kya. Kya smiled,"okay, first question. Kagome! Have you ever kissed a boy on the lips?" she asked pointing a finger at her. Kagome flushed slgihtly,"uh, well, umm..."

_"...Inuyasha..." Kagome thought then went on her tippy toes and kissed him. She was making him go back to normal, but that wasn't the only reason. She had feelings for the hanyou and she thought that she'd never get to be with him. Inuyasha pulled his claws out of her shoulders and kissed her back..._

- Flashback ended -

Kagome flushed at the memory,"n-n-not really. No." she said looking away, Kya stared at her. Her gaze burning into Kagome face,"who was it? Is it someone you liked but you don't like anymo- wait a minute." Kya smirked,"it was Inuyasha. Wasn't it?" Kagome blushed about ten shades of red, Kya laughed,"so, I'm right? Of course I'm right you wouldn't be blushing if I weren't." she grinned and Kagome scowled at nothing, Kya sat next to her then looked at Inuyasha,"Inuyasha. Have you ever kissed a girl on the lips, other than Kagome?" Kya asked, he looked up at her,"yeah..." "it was Kikyo. Wasn't it?" Kya asked slyly. He looked away, a small blush forming,"yeah, so what of it?" he asked, Kya just laughed,"oh nothing. I just like seeing you blush Inuyasha. Your so cute when you blush!" Kya exclaimed, Kagome looked at him,"I've gotta agree with Kya-chan. You do look pretty cute." she smiled, Kya laughed and Inuyasha glared at nothing while his blush deepened slightly. When Kya finished laughing Kagome and Inuyasha, who had been glaring at her instead of nothing, looked at her,"okay Kya-chan. I have a question for you." Kagome said,"what?" Kya inquierd, Kagome smirked,"have you ever, willingly, kissed a boy on the lips?" Kagome said pointing a finger at her.

Kya blushed,"well..." she trailed off, Kagome gasped,"you have?!" she asked, she was on edge, Kya looked away slightly,"I've never actually been kissed before..." she confessed,"what?! How's that possible?" Kagome asked, shocked, Kya looked up at her,"well, all my old foster parents liked my body more then my face. They always said that my face was to ugly to kiss, but my body was just perfect and devine." Kagome blinked her eyes afew times,"what did they mean? Your face was to ugly. Your beautiful!" she exclaimed, Kya blushed and hid her face in her arms,"no I'm not... Stop trying to be nice." she muttered,"Kya-chan. I'm not trying to be nice. I mean it, your beautiful." Kagome said placing a hand on Kya's shoulder, Kya looked up at her,"... I still don't believe you. I'm not pretty in any way. Your the beautiful one, Kagome." she said. She sounded like she believed every word she herself had said. Kagome frowned,"Kya-chan, you _are_ beautiful. I guess you'll just have to hear it from someone else to believe it though." Kagome sighed and sat back down on Kya's bed,"hmm." she replied and layed back on the bed,"I'm tired." she stated,"you slept on the way here. How can you be still tired?" Inuyasha asked, Kya looked at him,"I'll be tired for a while. I can't sleep well after this happens, I get all paranoid and jump at every sound." she stated, there was a crash as if to prove a point and Kya was behind a door,"fuck." she muttered and came out of the other room,"what's in there?" Kagome asked, Kya looked back,"my bathroom." "you have your own bathroom? I'm so jealous!" Kagome said with a sigh, Kya tilted her head to the side,"how? It's just a bathroom. I don't really use it, it doesn't have a shower so I take them in the other bathroom. This only has a toilet and sink." she innocently said, Kagome sighed,"how can you be so mature, yet so childish at the same time?" she asked,"kids who have been sexually abused or just plain physically abused tend to know more about the world and how cruel it is. But they also cling to their child side because their somewhat afried to become grown-ups." Kya stated, sitting down on the ground while kagome slipped off the bed and sat next to her, Inuyasha was on her other side.

Kya put a finger up as if she just came up with something and said,"Oh, and most sexually abused people never find someone to spend the rest of their lives with, which means, I'll die all alone with no one who loved me in the way I am somewhat afried of being loved in..." Kya's eyes became sad and so did Kagome's, Inuyasha looked slightly confused,"why're you afried of someone loving in that way?" he asked, Kagome whacked him, Kya glanced up at him then looked down. She stood up and walked over to a window that was partially covered by a curtain that they hadn't noticed. She opened the window and looked out it, Kagome and Inuyasha stood up and looked too.

It was a beautiful sunset. Blazing with reds, oranges, yellows and golds. Kagome smiled a small gasp, Inuyasha looked happy, while Kya's mood seemed to darken slightly. She looked away,"I'm afried," Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her when she started speaking,"I'm afried that... I won't be able to trust them. That I might fight them off and if I _do_ do it willingly that it'll just remind me of all the times I was raped. No one wants to be with someone like that. It'd make them, at first, feel guilty, then they'd get annoyed and not want to be with me anymore. Because... Loves a hard thing to find in this world, I know no one would _ever _be able to love me like that." "Kya-chan..." Kagome had glossy eyes filled with unshed tears, Kya looked at her and smiled,"I didn't say that no one would ever love me at _all_. Just in that way. Plently of people will be able to love me as a friend, I have you guys as proof." she smiled then walked to the door,"about time for dinner... Come on. Let's go eat." and she was out the door.

Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha,"well... Let's go." she said and started to leave,"one sec. I'll be right out." Kagome shrugged then left. Inuyasha turned back to the sunset. He leaned against one of his fists and looked at it. Trying to carve it into memory."_Kya probably has this in her memory with just the small glance she took."_ he thought with a slight smile, then he was out of her room and headed down the stairs to the dinning room.

...

Dinner was quiet. Kya wasn't eating tons of food and she looked tired again. Kagome licked her lips as she finished another piece of her food,"this is so good ! What is it?" she asked, smiled,"it's Macaroni and cheese with hotdog slices in it." Inuyasha choked on his food,"relax Inuyasha." Kya said seeing him choke,"it's called hotdog but it's not dog meat. It's beef." she stated and he started to eat again, , and Kagome laughed, then she looked at her,"where'd you learn to make this?" she asked,"in America." replied. Kagome stopped and looked at her, her eyes wide,"you lived in America?" she asked, stunned,"oh. You didn't know? Guess I forgot to tell you." Kya said, Kagome looked at her,"forgot to tell me what?" she raised a brow, Kya looked up at her,"I lived in America for four years. Since I was nine when I was taken in by Mama and Papa." she stated in the only way she could.

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head,"what?! Okay. What _else _should we know about you before you give me a heart attack?" she exclaimed. Kya put a finger to her chin in thought,"well... I have photographic memory, but you already know that, and I remember when I was abandoned by my real Mother and found by Mama Sara... Oh," she looked at Kagome,"I like being a matchmaker. It's fun to see people who like each other to be with each other." she smirked then started to eat again.

Kagome became all rigid and started to machanicly eat her food again. It was quiet at the table as everyone ate in silence, then Inuyasha looked up,"is there anything else?" he asked eyeing her, Kya looked at him, then pipped in,"actually, there _is_ smoething you should know about Kya-chan!" she said happily, Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked at her and Kagome looked at her, Kya glanced up at her,"Kya-chan has some problems with-" "shut up." Kya voice came. Everyone looked at her and she was glaring a murderous glare at her Mother,"but-" "I said, shut up!" she almost yelled and her glare intensified,"Kya-chan! That's no way to speak to your Mother!" said harshly,"Kya-chan, you should stop talking like that to people." Kagome said. Kya glared at her,"how 'bout you shut up as well?" she said through gritted teeth,"Kya! Apologize now!" yelled,"No! I have _every _right to be angry! And if you tell them why, I'll _never _forgive you!" and with that she jumped up and ran up the stairs.

Everyone stared at the spot Kya had once been. Then the Hagashi's turned and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome,"we're so sorry. Kya-chan never acts like _that_. She might lash out every once in a while, but I haven't heard her say that before..." trailed off,"whatever it was you were going to say, Kya-chan _really _didn't want us to hear it." Kagome said sadly. They stood in silence for a while, then looked at them and said,"I think it would be for the best if you left. Kya-chan'll come around when she's ready." "okay... Sorry that this happened..." "oh, don't be! If anyone should be sorry it should be Kya-chan. She's had a rough life but that doesn't mean she can talk that way to us, or her friends." said, Kagome nodded,"yes... We'll be off." and they left. Inuyasha couldn't shake off the feeling that something _really_ bad was going to happen.

[Two weeks later, schools back in]

Sota was walking down the halls of the school. Everyone was gossiping like always and he wasn't listening, like always. He hated to hear things about people that was, more times then not, made up to benefit someone else. He ignored everyone and arrived at his locker where his Girlfriend was, Kanima, and he smiled,"hey!" he called. She looked up and saw him and smiled back,"Sota-kun!" she called back, he smiled down at her,"how's everything been for you Kanima-chan?" he asked, she put a finger to her chin,"well, I spent all spring break with my _wonderful _Boyfriend and some other friends... I haven't seen you in _forever _and I love you!" she happily said giving him a small hug. Sota returned the small gesture,"I missed you too, Kanima-chan. Come on, let's get to class." he said and they head for their first class of the day.

Then everyone went quiet. Sota looked around to see why everyone stopped talking. Then he spotted the reason. Short green skirt, long black socks white long-sleeved shirt with a red sailer tie on and short silkie black hair in the front and a long strip of the same silken black hair in the back with a blood red bow on the top of the strip, creamy white skin and piercing deep-sea blue eyes. It was Hagashi Kya. She hadn't been to school for a while, the last time was there was when another test happened and that was weeks ago.

Everyone started to whisper, not caring if Kya could hear them or not,_"isn't that the girl who-" "yeah, it is! I can't believe it!" "me neither! I can't believe that-" "I know right?" _everyone whispered, and no matter how hard Sota tried to ignore them it was harder to when no one else was talking about something else, so he heard something he didn't want to believe and would never ask Kya herself about,_" I can't believe she forced that man to have sex with her then say that he raped her!"_ a girl said not so quietly. Everything about her was the perfect honor student girl that everyone admired and she smirked when Kya stopped dead in her tracks. If anyone could see her face, which was covered by her bangs, they'd see that she was trying to hold herself back from hurting that girl. She took a deep breath then started to walk again towards her class, which was the same class that Sota had. Sota started to walk after her when afew seconds went by, but he didn't see Kanima's face. She looked with hatred at Kya, then she had a disgusted look on her face when she heard what the girl had said and she expected to see Kya throw her against the lockers and beat her till she was an inch from death and just leave her, but, to her dissappointment, she hadn't. Kanima wanted Hagashi Kya gone, she didn't want her around anymore. And from what she heard, Kya was usually easy to taunt into a fight, so she had hoped that she would beat the girl up and then be exspelled from the school, or at least held back another year, but she didn't do anything, not even glance towards anyone and kept going to their class.

Kanima pouted to herself then went after Sota. No way was she losing her Boyfriend to a slut like her!

**Realme: So ya'll like? And a partial cliffie, have fun with this stuffs! Hope someone liked it enough to REVIEW! Well, bye bye Peeps X3!**


	10. Apology?

**Realme: Ello peeps! I have a new favorite reviewer named Snow! You are awesome person X3, which reminds I put a picture of Kya up on Deviant art! Ain't that fun stuff. Just type in my name, which is RealmeNevertobeseen and you'll see it, I think she looks adorable. Well blah. Have fun with this chappy!**

Chapter nine: Apology?

Kagome had no idea where Kya was. She had expected her to have popped out of nowhere sooner, but it had been a month already and she was starting to get a little worried, besides, summer break was coming up. Kagome was going to be away from everyone for a while so that she could catch up with her other friends in her time. She was currently sitting in Miroku and Sango's house and talking to them while watching their kids playing with each other, and while they did she smiled down at them. Then in came Inuyasha and he looked at her,"Kagome, we should get going." he said, she nodded and stood up,"bye everyone. See you maybe next weekend!" Kagome called while leaving and they all said goodbye back.

Kagome hummed a cheery tone while she walked next to Inuyasha, and she glanced up at him. She did wish, if just a little, that she did still like him the way he liked her. Not just because he didn't get to be with Kikyo, also because he's a great guy once you really get to know him. But she didn't. Those feelings had disappeared for some reason and she didn't know why. It wasn't because he had held onto Kikyo for so long, but there really wasn't a reason, they just left her and she felt somewhat empty from the lack of love for someone and from someone. She didn't have anyone, Hojo was already taken though she was oblivious to his liking her and she had never liked him like that.

Kagome sighed. Life was complicated and she was twenty. She wouldn't stay young forever and she wanted to have someone by her side, but she hadn't found anyone. Kagome felt Inuyasha stop next to her, and then he looked at her,"Kagome, are you going to be here for that vacation that you talked about or are you leaving? Everyone wants to know already and you take forever to make up your mind." he stated,"first... Sit! And second, I'll be gone for that vacation. I just wish Kya-Chan were here, she needs to come back. I miss her." Kagome sighed while Inuyasha stood up mumbling something about Kagome being mean. Then, they heard singing. They both looked up and stayed quiet, they couldn't make out the words but the voice sounded beautiful,"it's coming from the forest!" Kagome whispered and headed for it Inuyasha right behind her.

...

They walked around in the forest as quiet as they could. They had made out that the voice was a girls but they had no idea whose. Then these words rang after a pause.

_"Ad Idem, Ad infinitum~ In Memoriam, Cur Unum~ Vi et Armis, Vale~… Ad Idem, Ad Infinitum~ In Memoriam Cur Unum~ Vi et Armis, Cur Unum~ Vi et Armis, Vale~_"

It sang beautifully and they walked over to a tree and saw Kya sitting there. Her head was tilted upwards and she had her eyes closed. She was wearing Inuyasha's shirt just hanging on her body and they couldn't see much else on her. Kya opened her eyes and looked at them; she stood up showing her bare feet and black leggings as she walked up to them, an expression void of emotion. She slipped the shirt off and threw it at Inuyasha," here. I only came because I had to return this." "... Don't you have any other reason?" Kagome asked Kya looked at her," no. I'm not apologizing. I don't have to, so if you can't hang around me because of that then that's your decision." she said," I also have something to tell you from Sota." Kagome sighed softly then looked at her," what?" Kya took a breath then let it out slowly," I'm gonna be going with Kanima-chan to visit the seaside. I won't be able to spend much time with you during summer vacation." she said without emotion.

"Aww. I was looking forward to seeing him..." Kagome pouted, and then she smiled," ah well. He's spending time with his Girlfriend, not much I can do." Kya hmphed and rolled her eyes. Kagome looked at her," what? You got something against her?" she asked quirking a brow, Kya shrugged looking away then said," Let's just say we don't get along very well..." Kagome raised a brow," what? Kanima-chan gets along with everybody and anybody." "Well, I ain't normal lady, you should know that already. I don't trust easily like you can Kagome." Kya countered and headed for the well," wait! Where are you going?" Kagome called," back to our time. I have nothing else to do here; it's time for me to leave." Kya bowed her head slightly and headed for the well again.

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome ran after her. He knew that Kya wanted to be alone, he could tell Kagome knew that too, but she just wouldn't let her be, poor girl. He walked after them as Kagome grabbed Kya's wrist and spun her around and started to yell at her about how rude she was being and that she had no reason to act the way she was. Kya just stared at her. Little emotion in her eyes, the only readable one was anger and it seemed to grow. How Inuyasha had fallen in love with a girl that just wouldn't let be in anyone's case was beyond him, but he knew for a fact that was probably one of the reasons why he fell for her, and he was still in love with her. Not easy trying to make the feelings of love go away, he sighed," Kagome, you're an idiot." he mumbled while she pulled at Kya's arm," let go of me." Kya said firmly, fire was blazing in her eyes and it was obvious that she was trying not to lose her cool.

Kagome smirked and did the worst thing she could've done at that moment," oh. Did I strike a nerve?" she questioned, mimicking what Kya had done to Sesshomaru. Kya lost some of her cool and harshly pushed Kagome away," don't. Touch. Me!" she said through gritted teeth, her eyes held something scary and deep, they didn't know what it was but it scared them as Kya glared. But Kagome continued what she was doing," Kya-Chan! I know you're just going to yell at me but please tell us what it was that your Mom was going to!" she pleaded," Did you not hear me?" Kya asked, her eyes ice cold," I said let go of me!" "Pleas-"Kagome started to pull on Kya's arm again but Kya pushed her away and slapped her.

Kagome fell to the ground and Inuyasha rushed to her side shouting her name. Kya was glaring down at Kagome, but when Inuyasha looked up at her and yelled," Kya! Why the hell did you do that?" Kya's eyes widened and all the anger in her eyes disappeared and she kneeled down by Kagome," Kagome! I'm sorry, I didn't mean- that wasn't- I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." Kya said, she looked horrified at what she had done and she tried to help Kagome up. Kagome looked up at her and smiled weakly," it's okay Kya-chan." She replied, Kya looked down ashamed," sorry…" she murmured again, Kagome pat her back and sighed," well I'm sorry for pushing you when I knew that you didn't want to be talked to." Kya nodded her head," yup. You need to learn how to leave it be." Kagome laughed nervously," Kya-chan, you were supposed to say that it was _your_ fault." Kya tilted her head to the side," why would I do that? It was your fault Kagome, so I'm not going to say it was my fault." She raised a brow," um, okay then." Kagome replied and Kya sat down and they just sat there for a while doing nothing.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome," weren't you leaving?" he asked," trying to get rid of me are you?" she replied raising a brow. Kya looked at her," are you coming back?" Kagome smiled," yeah, but next weekend. I go to college so I can only come here during the weekends." "What about your family? Don't you spend time with them?" Kya asked, leaning on her legs," I spend time with them during the week and sometimes the weekends when I don't come here or come back early." She replied.

"Oh…. But won't everyone here be lonely without you here?" Kya asked. Kagome looked up in thought," I… Guess." She said. Kya stood up," in that case, how bout _I_ stay here for the time being." Kya smiled while saying this, Kagome looked up at her in surprise," really? But don't you have school?" she asked, Kya scratched the back of her head sheepishly," not necessarily…." She replied." What do you mean 'not necessarily'?" Kagome asked eyeing Kya. She just laughed nervously," don't worry about it… It doesn't really matter." Kya waved it off then started to say," okay. This means I have to tell my parents and pack up for the week…. Tell Ryou and Kana-chan I'm leaving as well… Hmm. What else?" she asked no one, one of Inuyasha's ears twitched, it caught Kya attention," am I annoying you?" she asked he shook his head," okay. Kagome, we should get going. I need to pack and you need to get home to spend time with your family." Kya stated and jumped into the well. Kagome was about to jump in as well when Kya popped back out," oh yeah, I'll be back in afew hours so expect my return." Then she was gone again.

Kagome laughed lightly," she's such a ball of energy, wouldn't you agree?" she asked turning towards Inuyasha. He smiled," yeah. She just keeps going." He answered looking at her. Their eyes locked and they just stared at each other and they both unconsciously started to lean forwards, then they both realized that they were leaning towards the other but they didn't stop. Just afew more inches and their lips would meet, just afew-"Kagome! You coming or not?" Kya popped back out of the hole, Inuyasha and Kagome jerked away from each other, hoping Kya didn't see what they were doing, but she did, she just pretended like she didn't." Well? Get your ass over here!" she yelled then she was gone again.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks then Kagome lowered her head," bye, Inuyasha." She quickly said jumping into the well. Inuyasha sighed," bye… Kagome." He quietly said then headed for the village.

[Time Skippy! Kya coming back to the well]

Kya had a backpack not nearly as big as Kagome's on her back while she headed for the well. She was humming a light and cheery tone, Kagome and Inuyasha had taken her out of her slump and she wasn't pissed off anymore.

Outside the well Kya bumped into Sota," oh! Sorry Sota." Kya exclaimed he smiled," don't worry about it I'm fine." Kya sighed in relief," Sota-kun?" a girls voice came, Kya turned to see Kanima standing there. Her eyes became emotionless and she put up a fake smile," hello Kanima-chan. How are you?" Kya asked with fake cheeriness in her voice, so much for being in a better mood. Kanima put on a fake smile as well," oh I'm just fine Kya-chan." She said, she sounded like she was trying to be polite and not hit Kya. She looked at the backpack Kya had on her back," going somewhere?" she asked, Kya looked at her backpack," yeah. I just wanted to say 'hi' to everyone before I left. I already talked to Kagome, so, bye Sota. See you in five hundred weeks." She stated and smiled while talking to Sota. He laughed," bye Kya-chan." Kya smiled and started to leave," oh, bye to you to Kanima-chan!" Kya called over her shoulder while leaving. Kanima huffed slightly," bye Kya-chan." She replied and started to walk towards Sota's house.

When they had gone, Kya snuck to the wells hut again and entered, making sure no one was there this time.

**Realme: Well… Do you like it? Please review if you did, even if you don't review. And that song which I do not own is called Laruto's Lament from wind waker. And the words are in Latin, ain't that fun. Well, bye bye Peeps X3!**


	11. Human Inuyasha? Interesting

**Realme: Heyo peeps X3! I am updating :D! But I won't be for a while because I have a story to finish and I writing new stories so yeah…. Plus life's rather hectic at my house so I'm really busy doing stuffs, sorry for not updating in forever -_-' I was very unmotivated to finish this chappy -.-' sorry 'bout that. Anywho, have fun with this chappy because it's the last one you'll be seeing in a while.**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Chapter ten: Human Inuyasha? Interesting….

[Federal period]

Kya popped out of the well and climbed out while looking about her. Inuyasha wasn't there," jerk…" she muttered and headed for the village and while she did she looked at the scenery and inhaled the fresh and crisp air. Damn did she love this period. The air wasn't polluted with factories smoke and she felt like she could just be, well, normal. Inuyasha made her feel safe; she had felt a bit safer with him then her parents. All of them. Inuyasha just made her feel like she didn't have to hide anymore, like she could let anyone see her life's scars and no one would judge her for them or call her a slut that lied about being raped by people and got many innocent men and women put in jail.

Kya sighed. She wished that her life had been different, but if she had lived a perfect life then she might have not met Sota, who led her to meeting Kagome which led her to meeting people from the federal period. She smiled while thinking of this. Yes, she's had a hard life, but if she had had an easy life then she wouldn't have met all these wonderful people that cared dearly for her without having to find out about her shitty past.

A minute or two longer of walking and Kya was at the edge of the village, her smile grew small and barely noticeable as she walked through the village, nodding her head when someone acknowledged her and saying afew 'good mornings' to them. When she arrived at Miroku's house she took in a breath and slowly let it out, then she entered. When she was inside she saw everyone mostly just sitting there not doing much.

Sango was holding her son while watching Shippo play with her two daughters with a smile, Miroku was laying on his side, seemingly asleep, Rin was sitting next to a bored looking Sesshomaru with a large smile on her face and Inuyasha was leaning his back against the wall with his eyes closed, almost like her was sleeping.

Kya jumped forward," hello everyone!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. Everyone but Sesshomaru jumped then they smiled," hello Kya-chan!" Sango called back. Rin stood up and walked over to Kya," where have you been?" she asked sweetly, Kya shrugged," home." She stated and walked in the rest of the way into the house and sat next to Inuyasha," hey Inuyasha." Kya said not looking at him," hm." He hummed in response not opening his eyes. Kya glanced at him then sighed and went forward onto all fours and crawled forward and lay on her stomach. Sango eyed the bag on Kya's back," what do you have in there?" she asked. Kya looked at her a moment then glanced behind her," just some things I'll need for the next week." She stated," next week? You're staying for a week?" Rin asked, Kya looked at her," yeah. I don't have anything better to do back in the modern era, so I'm gonna be here for the week, until Kagome comes back." Kya explained while taking the backpack off.

Shippo leaned forward towards the bag," what's inside?" he asked, Kya looked at him," just some things. My toothbrush, hairbrush and some other stuff." She said while shrugging her shoulders," what type of other stuff?" Shippo asked opening the bag and started to pull things out, which was a toothbrush a hairbrush, then he pulled out a knife that looked very sharp," careful. Don't wanna lose a finger do ya?" Kya asked while taking the knife away from Shippo. He reached into the bag again and pulled out a small rectangular thing that had a silver back and a thing coming from it with two little buds at the end," what's this?" he asked, Kya took it away from him and put it back into the bag," my iPod. It's something that has music on it, no touchy." She said and sighed again.

Shippo pulled another thing out of the bag and it was another knife, and Kya took that from him and placed it next to the other one and he pulled out another knife, which Kya put next to the others. Shippo pulled six more things out and they were all knives, though they were different every time. Everyone looked at Kya," how many knives did you bring?" Rin asked, Kya looked up in thought," I think ten. I could be wrong." She said while shrugging at the end," why do have so many knives? Do you not feel safe?" Miroku asked, Kya looked at him and in her mind she was yelling,_" I feel safer here than in my time!"_ but she reframed from yelling and said blankly," I like knives. There fun to use and fight with." She stated and Shippo pulled something else out of the bag," what's thi-" "OI!" Kya yelled and pulled a triangle shaped cloth from his hands and threw it in the bag again," no more going through my stuff!" she yelled while blushing madly.

"What was that?" Sango asked peering around Kya," n-nothing!" she stammered," hm." Sango eyed Kya suspiciously while Kya's blush deepened considerably," nothing, huh?" she asked, Kya started to scoot away from her, then she mumbled," It's my underwear…" "what's underwear?" she asked. Kya looked up in thought a moment," uh… My undergarments….." she looked at Sango," they cover up my _privet _areas. These cover the _lower_ region." She stated, not wanting to be interrogated anymore with questions from anyone else. Sango's mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded her head.

Kya sat there awkwardly while fiddling with her fingers, when suddenly 'BOOM' the ground shook and there was a loud crash in the air. Inuyasha, as well as everyone else, jumped up and ran out of the house, Kya grabbed one of her knives before running out. When out they all saw a huge demon that looked repulsive with its croaked body and creepy stare and while it grinned showing off its sharp yellow teeth. They all looked disgusted with just seeing the demon. It laughed," yes, I'm so disgusting you turn your nose up at me as soon as you see me. But I'm here not to pick a fight! I came here searching for the source of this delicious smell that I came across. Do any of you happen to know the origin?" he asked then his eye locked on Kya and he took a big sniff.

"Ah. It's you little girl." He smiled creepily again and swooped down to grab Kya but she jumped out of the way and Inuyasha swung his sword," wind scar!" he yelled and the demon was sliced to bits. Everyone smiled at each other but the remains of the demon started to form and they became multiple demon that looked the same," I might have told you, slicing me to bits won't help you none." All the copies said at the same time which sent an unpleasant chill down everyone's backs, but they all shook the feeling off and readied to attack the multiple demons.

"Now!" Inuyasha yelled and everyone sprung to action. Sango was throwing her hiraikostu at some of the demons while Miroku was beating them with his staff. Shippo was using his much improved fox magic and Kirara was attacking the demons and tearing them to shreds, which only resulted in more demons.

"Don't cut them up! They'll only grow in numbers!" Kya called jumping away from one of the demons that was repeating the word 'delicious' over and over again while going after her and this made Kya cringe.

Kya stopped jumping away and looked around her. She saw Inuyasha beating some of the demons with none returning and Shippo was doing pretty good with his giant top and fox fire. But Sango and Miroku weren't fairing as well, both having a hard time with the increasing number of demons.

Kya closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and time seemed to slow. She could hear the slow and heavy footsteps of the oncoming demons get slower and heavier and the yells of her friends seemed more drawn out and slow paced, but in this, a million things were coursing through Kya's mind, trying to come up with a weakness for the disgusting demon that had come because of her.

She ran through what happened over and over again like she was watching a movie or something while rewinding it again and again, trying to see the weakness fast. Then she saw it. Obliterating the demon caused the pieces to turn into multiple demons, but that was because the demon wasn't blown in the right why making it possible for it to turn into more versions of itself when not killed the right why.

Kya smirked,_" time to see if I can really do this."_ She thought and opened her eyes. Time was starting to catch up to her and everything started to speed up returning everything to its normal speed. Kya closed her eyes and took in and let out a quick breath before holding up her knife which looked more to be a dagger. She concentrated and the same purple glow when she shot an arrow went around it.

The demons stopped dead in their tracks," Priestess!" they all hiss and started to inch back, before shooting towards her again, going faster than before. Kya looked at them and slashed out with her blade. It cut deep and the demon she hit blew into millions of pieces not turning to more or getting back up.

"Gotcha." Kya said and jumped towards the other demons, slicing and dicing them up as well before they all were gone. She smiled, but that happiness was short lived when she saw Miroku struggling with a dozen or so demons advancing on him. Kya ran to his aid and sliced the demons up.

"You gotta be careful." Kya said not even glancing at him, Miroku nodded and started to attack the demons again. Kya turned away from him and started aiming for some other demons when she heard," look out Kya-chan!" Kya looked up and saw Sango's giant boomerang thing coming straight for her.

She jumped over it and grabbed onto its back making her fall to the ground with it. Kya got up and looked up at Sango who was starting to make her way towards her, Kya smiled up at her cheekily and yelled," I'm gonna borrow this real quick, 'kay Sango?" Sango looked confused and nodded her head unsuredly, Kya stood up with the big boomerang and grinned and started to twirl the giant weapon over her head.

A light purple glow covered the boomerang and she smiled largely at the demons who hissed out 'Priestess' while backing away. Then she threw it. It wiped out almost half the demons and she caught the weapon when it came racing right back at her, and then she threw it towards Sango," thanks Sango!" she called and took out her dagger and started to swing at the remaining demons.

[After the demon(s) were destroyed]

Kya sighed and lay on her back with a content smile," ahh, that was fun." Everyone looked at her weirdly," fun? Try hard." Inuyasha retorted, Sango nodded her head and looked over at Kya," I wanted to ask you, how were you able to use my hiraikostu so easily?" she asked confused.

Kya looked at her then sat up," I've used boomerangs before, their like your hiraikostu but a lot smaller and their usually made out of wood, anyway, I just thought of it as a boomerang and I was able to use it. My photographic memory isn't just an ability I have, I can figure things out and not just remember things, oh, and you should thank me for saving your sorry asses." Kya finished with an arrogant smirk on her face

Inuyasha scoffed," keh! For what?" he inquired glancing at her, Kya smiled and tapped her head," I was able to figure out on how to defeat them by going through everything that happened during the first part of the fight when we were losing horribly. So you're welcome!" Kya was smiling like an idiot with a hint of arrogance in her voice, but she looked really happy and she hadn't smiled like that since two weeks prior to that day.

Upon seeing her smile, everyone couldn't stop themselves from smiling as well.

[End of day]

By the end of the day Kya's somewhat dreary mood brightened and she was all smiles for the rest of the day. She was in Miroku and Sango's house, watching their kids play with each other with their youngest in her arms. Miroku and Sango were out by themselves for the moment, wanting to spend some alone time together and Rin was gone taking a bath in the stream while Sesshomaru had disappeared mysteriously, so Kya had volunteered to watch the kids till either Rin or Sango and Miroku returned. Kya was laughing when the two girls started to pull on Shippo's tail and ears, saying 'fox demon' and such.

Kya glanced behind her and saw Inuyasha. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep, but Kya knew that he wasn't because he wasn't relaxed enough and breathing heavily enough to be, she had seen plenty of people while asleep so she knew what to look for. Kya's face softened and she looked back towards the kids while Inuyasha peeked at them, liked what he saw and closed his eye again.

….

About an hour later and Miroku had appeared with his lovely wife, Sango." How were they? Were they to rowdy?" Sango asked in a motherly fashion and Kya was sitting cross legged with her elbow on the ground, her chin in her palm. She smiled," nope! They weren't a hassle, it was quite fun actually." She commented then one of the girls pulled on her arm and it came from under her chin to the floor. Kya smirked and grabbed the little girl and started tickling her on the neck. The girl started to laugh and so did Kya and everyone else.

Inuyasha peeked one of his eyes open and smiled. Kya was back to normal and happy again; this was a nice thing because a gloomy Kya wasn't all that fun to be around. He opened both eyes and stood up," oh Inuyasha! Sorry that we woke you." Sango exclaimed then apologized.

"He wasn't asleep Sango. He was watching over us, making sure nothing bad happened." Kya voice rang out which caused everyone to look her way.

"How did you know that?" Inuyasha asked. Kya smiled at him," you opened your eye every once in a while so that was a dead give-away and even if I didn't see you open your eye I still would've known. I can tell when someone's awake or not, the way someone breaths when they're asleep is different than when they're awake."

Kya stated with a finger held up," what don't you know?" Inuyasha asked, exasperated. Kya put a finger to her chin in thought then shrugged her shoulders," dunno. I know a lot but I know that I don't know _everything._" She said, stressing out the word **everything**, Inuyasha just sighed, no use in trying to understand anything she says, or does.

Kya looked at him strangely," what? Am I bothering you with my smarts?" she asked, Inuyasha rolled his eyes," as if!" he retorted, this just made Kya laugh," yeah, and I'm a chicken." She stated a bit sarcastically, Inuyasha hmphed and looked away. Kya smiled at this and lay on her back," I'm tired, and a little hungry."

"Oh please no." Inuyasha said, Kya pushed herself up on her elbows," I don't need to eat mountains of food to be satisfied; I can eat a normal amount and be good." She stated, Inuyasha snorted, Kya raised a brow," think that I'm lying?" she asked, Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes said yes while his head said no," no." he stated simply and looked away.

Kya sighed," lying in un-healthy, you'll die a lot faster than you would've in the first place, Inuyasha." She stated with glee, Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same before she burst out laughing," You're such a child Inuyasha!"

"You're no better, Kya." He pointed out while laughing with her, Kya playfully stuck her tongue out at him again. She had one of the happiest smiles on her face as she laughed some more.

[Two hours later X3]

Dinner passed and it was getting darker outside," tonight's a full moon!" Shippo exclaimed happily, Kya glanced at him," really? I thought it was a half-moon…" she muttered to herself, she walked over to one of the windows and looked out," I'm right, it's a half-moon. The full moon already passed and it'll be the new moon in a week or two." She stated walking away from the window, Shippo ran over to the window and peered out," oh, I was wrong…" his voice faded, he smiled up at nothing after turning away from the widow," that just means Inuyasha will be changing sooner!"

"Baka!" Inuyasha yelled and hit Shippo; Kya looked at Inuyasha confused," changing? What does he mean?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed and put his hands in his sleeves," all hanyou's turn human once a month on a specific day, my days when the moons no longer in the sky."

"So you turn human on the new moon?" she asked, he nodded, Kya looked up in thought than back at him," how different do you look?" Inuyasha sat on the ground and side glanced her," I lose my dog ears and get human ears, my eyes change color too and my hair turns black." He explained.

Kya nodded her head," and I'm guessing you become somewhat weak, you don't have the special powers of being a Hanyou anymore and you don't have claws or fangs?" she asked, Inuyasha just nodded his head. Kya smiled," that'll be fun to see. I'm curious as to what your human form really looks like!" she said excitedly, Inuyasha scoffed," because you want to see how I'm like as a human? I don't act any differently than normal so don't think so highly of me as a human!" Inuyasha partially yelled.

Kya cocked her head to the side," huh? Why would I like you better as a human?" she asked confused. Inuyasha looked away while answering," people seem to like me more as a human, though I'm not much different from when I'm normal just my appearance, but only slightly with that." He stated slowly. Kya truly looked baffled," again, why would I like you more as a human? Being a human's boring, you're far more fun!"

Inuyasha looked at Kya; she looked like she meant what she said. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he looked away," k-keh! Whatever!" he stuttered slightly, Kya just smiled softly and left it that.

"Hey! What about us?" Miroku asked, Kya looked at him and stuck her tongue out playfully," oh, I guess you're okay." She said with a mischievous smirk," hey!" at that Kya laughed, her melodic voice flowing out into the night air.

[Time skip again, I'm so lazy -_-]

The week was almost over, and the new moon was nearing. Kya was going to stay until the new moon because she wanted to see what a human Inuyasha looked like being really curious to what he looked like. Kagome returned and spent time with them all as the new moon neared, Kya had left briefly to tell her parents and Ryou and Kana that she was going to stay in the federal period.

Now Kya was sitting in Miroku and Sango's house while watching the kids with Rin, Kagome was there too and so was Sesshomaru for some odd reason. When Kya saw him she inwardly smirked but left it at that and started talking to Kagome about random things.

After talking for a while Kya decided to go on a walk, just around the area, plus she stank like shit and she needed to take a quick bath. Kya gathered her things and headed for the pond near the village and once she arrived she peeled all her clothes off and jumped into the water. She swam under the water for a while and splashed about before climbing out and drying herself off with a towel.

After drying she pulled some of her clothes back on and just sat by the water, staring at it. She was wearing her shirt and arm warmers but not her shorts, just her panties covered her lower region. After staring at her reflection for about an hour, Kya sighed and started to pull the rest of her clothes on. But then, she heard a twig snap and she looked up, she had gotten her stockings on but not her shorts, she looked around and bent down to pick her shorts up when something came bursting out of the bushes.

It was none other than Shippo.

Kya looked at him as he ran to her crying about how worried Kagome and he was, so he went to see if she was okay. Kya laughed and pat him on the head.

"I'm fine Shippo. I was just thinking and last track of time, sorry for worrying you." She smiled softly down at him, tears appeared in Shippo's eyes and he started to bawl and he clung to her leg. Kya laughed again at him and scooped him up in her arms, taking him back to the village.

…

Once back in the village Kya was nearly thrown off her feet when Kagome, Rin and Sango threw themselves at her, spouting some none sense about Kya being kidnapped. Kya sighed and told them that that wouldn't have happened and that they worried over nothing and returned to the house where all the men were.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked. Kya looked at him," you worried about me?" she asked, Inuyasha looked away," as if! Kagome and the rest were freaking because you were gone for more than two hours." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kya looked up," I was gone for two hours? Oh, that's why they were freaking so much. I thought I was only gone for an hour, my bad." She said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

[Time skippy]

It was the day of the new moon, and dusk was nearing, Kya was sitting right in front of Inuyasha while Inuyasha looked annoyed," get away from me wench!" he yelled at her. Kya stared at him a moment, then whacked him upside the head," don't call me wench bastard." She said and sighed while turning away.

Kya decided to talk to Rin as a pass time while she waited for Inuyasha to change, Inuyasha just sighed while back against the well he was by, closing his eyes.

Some time went by and Inuyasha turned into a human, after he did Kya got up and inspected him, looking him up and down. Inuyasha snapped at her twice while she did this and both times Kagome told him to 'sit' so he kept to himself afterwards. After Kya's inspection she sat down in front of him.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed and curious as to what she thought of him as a human. Kya looked him straight in the eye.

"Interesting."

Was what left her mouth. Inuyasha blinked twice and his ears twitched," interesting?" he asked, Kya nodded," yes, interesting, but not cool." She said lifting a finger. Inuyasha looked confused," uh, why?" he asked unsuredly. Kya smiled at him which caught him off guard and he blushed the tiniest bit.

"Because, a human Inuyasha is a boring Inuyasha." She stated. His eyes widened, she turned away slightly and shrugged her shoulders," you being a Hanyou makes you unique, you're not as unique as a human, and besides," she looked at him," normal humans are boring as hell."

"Hey, what about us?!" everyone else, besides Sesshomaru of course, yelled. Kya looked at them and laughed," not counting you guys, and besides, you aren't normal humans. Sango, you're a demon slayer and Miroku's a monk. Kagome, you're the reincarnation of a powerful priestess!" Kya said with her hands in the air. A hand was raised," what about me?" came Rin's voice. Kya looked at her.

"You were raised from the dead twice, like hell you're normal." She stated bluntly. Rin just smiled at this while looking content. Kya sighed and lay on her back," I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." She stated and rolled onto her side and fell right asleep. They all stared at her a moment, then at each other, then back at her and then sighed,

"She's so random." Kagome said, they all agreed to that. Inuyasha sighed and lay on his side," I guess it's time for bed." He said then yawned, which everyone else did after he did, everyone bade goodnight to each other and they all fell fast asleep.

**Realme: well, ya'll likie? I'm sorry about the end being all rushed but I wanted to finish this chappy as soon as possible, so yea…. Sorry for not updating in forever, you have my permission to hate me and threaten me. Hope this chappy didn't suck too much and I won't be updating any chapters for a long while most probably so yeah….. Bye bye Peeps!**


	12. Fridays death sentence (part one)

**Realme: Heyo, I know I suck and stuffs…. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever and stuffs, I just didn't know what to write down. Sorry, now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin**

Chapter eleven: Fridays death sentence (part one)

_Kya's eyes widened and she stepped backwards. Tears started to come to her eyes and she held a hand to her mouth," no way…." She said shakily, her eyes watering even more._

…..

[Friday, early morning]

Kya was sitting in her classroom. A thing she didn't like very much but couldn't really avoid.

She had to be there the last day of school before summer vacation, then when school started up again she would have to go to school more frequently, being that the next school festival was going to be just a couple weeks after summer vacation ended.

Kya sighed as she looked out her window, already knowing everything there was to know about the math lesson going on. She was pulled out of her dreamland of nothingness when the teacher asked her, since she obviously knew so much because she hadn't been paying any attention to the class, if she could spare them all a moment and finish the rather hard question on the board. Kya shrugged and complied.

Her mind being elsewhere, Kya finished the supposedly hard question and sat back down, waiting for the teacher to grant her access to the window again. The teacher looked a bit stunned but said that she could continue looking out the window in a shaky voice. Kya thanked him politely and looked out the window again.

School was so boring she kept on almost falling asleep, though she kept herself from doing that because it was rather rude. Kanima, who was in Kya's class along with Sota, glared daggers at the back of Kya's head. She hated that she was so smart but the fact that she didn't flaunt around bragging about it pissed her off for some reason. No, her way of flaunting around bragging about how smart she was, was when she didn't come to the school for weeks on end and only when there were important tests.

Kanima knew that Sota had a lingering crush on the younger female (this, of course, was all just in her head) and she was out to get the evil enchantress (Kya's nickname that pretty much all the girls called her when she wasn't around) away from her beloved (yeah, you know who that is).

Kanima hated the nonchalants' of Kya's whole character. She didn't respond the same way normal people did, she usually just shrugged her shoulders and would say in an indifferent voice 'whatever' and walk away.

That just made Kanima seethe.

She had had enough of Hagashi Kya and she was going to get rid of her once and for all!

After summer break of course.

[After school]

Kya sighed tiredly once school was over and she could finally go home. She wanted to meet everyone in the federal period as soon as possible, but alas, she had work so she hurried on home and changed out of her school uniform and into some casual clothes and headed down to her job, which was a little well known café and she was a maid there, she liked it because it was a place where boys and girls served so Kya felt comfortable there, not having to be groped by a bunch of dirty old men that didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves or teenage boys whose hormones got the better of them.

Kya sighed and walked into the back door that was only for the employees' and she rushed in. She greeted some of the people in there and headed for the changing area, making sure none of the guys, or girls, didn't try to peep on her. Once Kya finished she stepped out in a cute little maid uniform.

It consisted of the normal colors of black and white, but it wasn't just a normal uniform. The collar was black with white lace on top, and a large black bow in the front with white lining. The black of the collar spread out and went to her shoulders, but stopped there and puffed out a little and had ruffles along the outside of it with white lace lining again.

The sleeves were white, what looked like, silk and covered her arms wholly, but right at the wrists were a garter type thick lacing that went around her wrists and had a thin black ribbon going around the middle. After that the sleeve still goes so that it covers her hands slightly but stops just there with a little frill at the end. Going back to the rest of the dress, there was a little white stretch right under the bow and it just went over Kya's chest and stopped when it met the corset type middle of the dress that had white silk ribbons lacing the front and back.

After the corset stops, the dress puffs out and go down until above Kya's upper thighs, well, that's where the black of the dress stopped. The rest of the dress puffed out with the under part of the dress that was, of course, white and that ended at her mid thighs. And lastly, in the back of the dress was a black subtle bow that just finished off the look.

That was just the dress, Kya was also wearing slightly see through black stockings that went to her thighs and she had on black maid high heel shoes that had white lining the top of the shoe that went around and in the back was a bow and they had a sheen to them.

Kya really liked her maid outfit and it made her feel cute. She smiled to herself and straightened and pulled on her clothes so that they fit perfectly and didn't make her look weird and headed out into the kitchen then the actual restaurant part of the store and she got down to work.

...

Kya cracked her neck and looked into the kitchen, waiting on the chefs to finish up her next order to get to her most recent costumers and on to the next. There was a light tingle, signaling that the next costumers were there, she heard the girls and boys in the restaurant say hello to the newcomers and sighed.

The chefs in the back called to her and she took her order and left the back area. She headed right over to her costumers and gave them all their orders. Mostly couples came to the café and also high school, as well as college, girls that didn't have any boyfriends, or were hanging out with their 'girlfriends'.

Kya was just about to head back to the kitchen when one of the waiters that passed her tapped her shoulder.

"Next table is yours," he used his head to point to the newest costumers table and Kya nodded her head and headed over.

Once over she pulled out her note pad and smiled at them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked, there were four girls at the table, they all looked at her and smiled, but one of them stopped," Kya-chan?" she asked. Kya opened her eyes and looked at the one that called her name.

"Oh, Kagome, hey," she said a bit unsuredly. Kagome stood up and looked Kya up and down," you work here?" she asked. Kya sighed and nodded her head. Kagome looked at her skeptically.

"Why?" Kya smiled," well, first off it's really good pay, secondly, this place isn't filled with dirty old men and hormonal teen boys that'll try to grope me all the time, and thirdly, I like it." Kya smiled softly then pulled her hands up again.

"So, how may I help you?" she asked again in a sweet voice. Kagome sat down and ordered with the rest of her friends some drinks and Kya jotted it all down and headed for the kitchen again. Once their orders were served Kya left them for a couple minutes to make up their minds about what they were going to eat.

…..

Kya put Kagome and all her friends' food in front of them and they thanked her kindly and started to dig into the tasty treats. Kya left and went back into the kitchen. She looked up at the wall clock and saw that it was almost six. The business was slow around this hour and the only people were Kagome and her friends with a few couples here and there.

Kya smiled to herself and walked into the kitchen. She loved the smells of the delicious food and she inhaled the scents greedily, she hadn't eaten since lunch which was six hours ago, she had also been working for about four and a half hours since school had been let out early for the start of summer break.

Kya once again sighed and left the kitchen, walking over to a chair that let her rest but be able to see the café and see if anyone else needed assistance.

…..

Kya had finished up with Kagome and her friends about two hours ago, she was a little hungry and the shop was closing. She smiled in content and was about to head to the changing rooms when one of the chefs beckoned to her.

He was a tall and muscular man and he had light brown eyes and black hair. He smiled at her and handed her a bag with a bunch of boxes.

"What's this?" Kya asked, peering into the bag. The older man laughed," it's for you and its' the left overs. We didn't want to throw them out so I decided to give them to you. You always come in here and smell the food without actually trying anything so I thought you'd like to have some of the stuff we sell."

Kya smiled up at him and took the bag," thank you very much!" and with that, she bade goodnight headed to the changing rooms and changed into her normal clothes and checked out, most of everyone had already left, and headed home.

…..

Once home Kya came through the door and called a merry 'I'm home!' before heading to the kitchen. She looked at the clock and it was half past nine o'clock, her parents were probably already in bed.

She smiled softly and placed her treats in the fridge before they could go bad and pulled her dinner out of the microwave. She looked at the note on it and it said that if she was still hungry there was some more in the fridge.

"Thank you," Kya murmured quietly and she heated her food up and ate it once it was done. She ate a little more food and headed for bed.

But she most definitely was not expecting to open her door and see Inuyasha sleeping on her bed.

It hit her that she had left the day prior and said that she would be back the next day. Kya sweat dropped at her own stupidity, funny that she kept forgetting things when she had photographic memory, it had completely gone over her head that she had work after and she remembered on her way home the day before.

She knocked her head softly and headed for her bathroom, she grabbed her pj's before going in though, and she locked the door behind her.

Once done changing into her black silk pj's Kya peeked into her room and saw that Inuyasha was still asleep. He had a cloth wrapped around his head covering his dog ears and Kya giggled softly. Looking him over he looked pretty defenseless while he slept and his face was smooth like a child's. Kya poked Inuyasha's cheek and waited a bit.

He twitched and shifted slightly but didn't do much else. So, Kya poked him again, and again and again and again. She kept poking him until his eyes started to flutter open. Kya took a step back and watched as Inuyasha sat up and stretched, he seemed to have forgotten where he was, and he scratched his head sleepily.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's head snapped up and he looked around in slight alarm, but he relaxed when he saw Kya standing there, but then he scowled up at her. Kya put her hands up in defense.

"Sorry I forgot I had work today so I didn't come, totally forgot about it I swear." She said in her defense. Inuyasha looked her over a few times then nodded his head," fine, you can get away with it this time." He mumbled and Kya grinned.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" and she hugged him which caught him off guard. After she pulled away she sat on the bed as well. They sat there in silence for a while then Kya turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"You didn't have to come all this way just because I wasn't there ya know." She stated. Inuyasha looked away, the lightest of blushes on his cheeks.

"I wasn't planning too. Sango and them were worried so I came because they were being annoying." He huffed and looked away.

Kya just laughed and left it at that.

**Realme: meh… Rawr and stuffs, hoped you liked it….**


	13. Fridays death sentence (part two)

**Realme: Heyo all XD! I wasn't really planning on writing the next chapter for this so soon, but then I got a review! From none other than BloodPokemon101! Love you person for writing the review! Welp, that's all I have so… On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin'**

Chapter twelve: Friday's death sentence (part two)

"_Kya-chan!" came Kagome's call. Kya looked up and tripped backwards but Inuyasha caught her," oi, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, Kya's lip trembled and she started to shake with her held in cries._

[Saturday morning]

The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Hagashi got up and checked on Kya to see that Inuyasha was in the bed with her. Mr. Hagashi turned red with rage and literally threw Inuyasha from the bed; this woke Kya up as well, especially since Inuyasha shouted a very loud,

"Oi!"

Kya woke with a start and looked about her wildly, then sighed when she saw that it was only her parents.

"Dad, Inuyasha wasn't doing anything, I allowed him in my bed because I trust him not to do anything. He's not like the men of this era." Kya sighed and sleepily stood up. Mr. Hagashi straightened himself and muttered a 'sorry' to Inuyasha.

"Keh! Whatever." Was Inuyasha's reply. Kya softly laughed to herself and got out of the bed and stretched back, you could hear the cracking of her bones as she stretched.

"I'm gonna go change, then I'm heading to the federal period with Inuyasha, or do you guys need me here for something?"

Kya asked. Mr. Hagashi shook his head," no, but how long are you going to be gone?" he asked. Kya looked up in thought, then, at her adoptive father.

"Dunno, most likely a couple days, the most two weeks. Is that okay?" Kya asked again. Mr. Hagashi smiled.

"No, that's fine." He pulled Kya close and hugged her. Mrs. Hagashi joined in and Inuyasha stood by awkwardly and just watched them.

After hugging, Kya changed into some black shorts and navy blue shirt with a black choker on. Kya decided that she didn't want shoes so she just pulled on some denim converse so that people wouldn't notice her too much, she was just going to take them off at the well anyway.

Kya pulled out a backpack and put some daggers in it as well as some other clothing.

"Bye Mama, bye Papa, see you later!" Kya called as she and Inuyasha left the apartment, Mr. and Mrs. Hagashi said their goodbyes as well.

….

"One sec Inuyasha, I have to get something." Kya said turning towards a shop, Inuyasha stopped and walked after her after looking at the shop for a little bit.

Once inside the shop, Inuyasha looked around while Kya walked deeper into the store.

"Hey Jarico-san, how's it goin'?" Kya called out to the man at the counter. He looked up at her and smiled,

"Well, if it isn't Hagashi Kya, what brings you to my shop, looking for something special?" the man, Jarico, asked. Kya smiled up at the taller man.

"Yes, in fact, I am. I'm looking for the sword I ordered five months ago." Kya stated as if it were the most normal thing in the entire world. Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed while Jarico just laughed.

"Okay, okay, I know. I was supposed to give that to you two months ago, you won the bet fair and square anyway so I'll just go in the back and get it. Be right back." And with that, Jarico slipped into the back room.

Inuyasha looked at Kya skeptically," what's this about a bet?" he asked. Kya smiled up at him.

"We had a bet that if I could go two months without any meat or dairy he'd give me a knife, or sword of my choice." Kya calmly stated. Inuyasha was even more confused.

"What is this place?" he asked Kya. Kya looked up at him," a weapons shop. What did you think it was with all the damn swords, knives and guns everywhere? A toy shop?" Kya asked in an exasperated way. Inuyasha looked away, blushing in embarrassment and mumbled a 'sorry'. Kya shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"No problem, it doesn't really matter to me, Inuyasha, it's just that I thought that you would've noticed what type of shop it is." Kya laughed a bit while Inuyasha continued to blush while stubbornly looking away.

After Kya's laughter ceased, Inuyasha and her stood in silence, waiting for Jarico to come back, when suddenly, Inuyasha turned and looked at Kya.

"Why are you even inside of a weapons shop? Aren't you too young?" he questioned. Kya looked at him then away," I dunno. I sorta just ended up here once a while back, when I hadn't been adopted by my parents now, and would hide away here, waiting for the perfect opportunity to return to the home I was at,"

"That's also how I met Jarico. He would let me hide in the back of the store for a while. He never asked any questions, just let me hang around and made sure I didn't accidently hurt myself with one of the guns or sharp objects. That's where my fascination for swords came from, here." Kya explained then smiled up at Inuyasha, this made Inuyasha smile in return,

"So, he your boyfriend or something?" suddenly out of nowhere Jarico's voice sounded in front of them. They both jumped from surprise and turned to look at him.

Kya's face lit up bright red," n-no! You got it all wrong!" she yelled out in embarrassment, Inuyasha just nodded his head, his face, too, red as a tomato.

Jarico laughed.

"I was just poking fun; you take things to seriously, Hagashi-chan. You need to loosen up a little." Kya looked away in a stubborn and embarrassed way, Inuyasha started to laugh at her as well. Kya looked up at him and poked his side hard,

"Ow! Oi, what was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled,

"For laughing at me, of course!" Kya yelled back.

"He was laughing too!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing to Jarico. Jarico was laughing even more at this point.

"Okay, you two, let's stop here before you go raging on like an old married couple." Jarico said after laughing some more. Kya looked away again, and then she turned back to Jarico.

"Gimme my sword, now….. Please?" she asked in a not-so-happy tone. Jarico laughed again and handing her a long case with a handle on it,

"Here you go, bye Hagashi-chan." Jarico said kindly. Kya weakly smiled back and swiftly turned around and left the shop, but not before mumbling a quiet 'bye ' and Inuyasha was right behind her.

….

Inuyasha and Kya were both at the well now. Kya slipped her shoes off and opened the case. The sword inside was long and sharp, it having a silver handle that seemed to have been twisted and at the bottom of the handle was a sharp looking point, like it was a knife. The blade was long and thin, like a rapier, but a little thicker, with a spiraling like hilt that had small red rubies in it.

Kya smiled at the sword as she pulled it out of its container, and with it, pulled out a pitch black sheath that had red rubies lining it from top to bottom.

Kya looked at the sheath, surprised.

"I told him to just get a normal sheath, not this…." Her voice faded, then, she giggled lightly to herself," ah, Jarico, you devil." She whispered, and if it weren't for Inuyasha's good hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

Kya stood up and showed Inuyasha her dazzling blade," ya like it? I think it's really pretty, and cool." She smiled as Inuyasha examined the fine blade, holding it lightly in his hands. He then handed it back to her.

"It seems like a nice sword. You'll have to test it out on something to see if it's strong enough for you though." Inuyasha replied. Kya nodded her head and fastened the sheath around her hips, pushing the sword in once it was tight enough.

After that, Inuyasha and Kya jumped into the well and journeyed to the federal period.

….

Kya and Inuyasha climbed out of the well and into the federal period. Kya took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed, as always, she loved it, the nice fresh air that seemed to disappear whenever she was in her era. Kya sighed contentedly and stretched her hands to the sky,

"Ah, this is great!" she exclaimed happily. Inuyasha chuckled at her childishness, but agreed with her," yeah, it is." He said softly. Kya turned and looked at Inuyasha with some concern written on her face.

"Inuyasha, you okay?" Kya asked concerned. Inuyasha looked at her confused," okay? I'm perfectly fine, why?" he asked, curious. Kya sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's good. You never look that happy or act that nice, so I was worried." Inuyasha's eye twitched. Kya then started to laugh really hard, and it echoed around the clearing making Inuyasha puff out his cheeks in annoyance and embarrassment.

After Kya finished laughing, she took hold of Inuyasha's hand and started to pull on it," c'mon, we have to get going. Didn't you say that everyone was worried?" she asked in a mocking tone. Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat, yet again annoyed by Kya's mocking tone and words.

[In front of Miroku's house]

Inuyasha suddenly felt tired as he stared at Miroku's house. Kya glanced at him and raised a brow.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? You look tired." She asked, kindly. He looked at her and sighed," I don't know. I just suddenly feel tired." Kya stood on her tip toes while bringing Inuyasha's head down, a deep blush covered Inuyasha's face because it looked like Kya was about to kiss him, and he was kind of wishing she would…..

"_Wait…"_ Inuyasha thought,_" do I, want to kiss her? Do I even like her? What about Kagome?! But... What's this heat spreading through my body at the thought of her kissing me…?"_ Inuyasha's mind was racing with these thoughts as his face got closer to Kya's face. But before Inuyasha could stop her, or urge her Kya's forehead touched his own.

"Hmm, you don't have a fever, so I'm guessing you're not sick…. Huh, but your faces' all red, are you sure you just feel tired Inuyasha? …. Inuyasha…?" Kya called his name, staring at him with her deep blue eyes that seemed to see right through him. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his mind of his impure thoughts,

"_I am such an idiot! How could I think that Kya wanted to kiss me?! And why did I want it so much?"_ Inuyasha yelled at himself in his mind. Then Inuyasha remembered that Kya asked if he was okay, so he pulled himself together and looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, just… tired." Kya looked at him closely, then nodded her head unsuredly and walked away into the house. Once she was in Inuyasha heard everyone start greeting her, he even heard Sesshomaru's voice greet Kya. Inuyasha then let out his held in air and hit himself on the head and yelled at himself in his mind.

After some self-arguing, Inuyasha was calm enough to go in. He was greeted by everyone like Kya had been before him. But he wasn't expecting the question that was thrown at him from Sango,

"Inuyasha! Where were you? Kya arrived some time ago, were you just standing outside like a creeper or something?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell them that he was outside because he was having a self-argument but he didn't know what else to say!

Inuyasha opened his mouth, just about to respond when Kya's voice cut in.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" everyone, including Inuyasha, turned to look at her.

"Didn't tell us what?" Sango asked. Kya smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head sheepishly," oh, I guess I didn't…. Well, when me and Inuyasha got through the well I ran on ahead and didn't wait for him, so that's probably what took him so long, sorry for not telling everyone, and Sango, you know Inuyasha better than me! Why would you assume that he was just standing there like a creeper?" Sango looked away in embarrassment and apologized to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said it was fine, but he was shocked that Kya made up that lie for him. He looked at her and she smiled softly at him and winked. That told Inuyasha that she knew that there must have been a reason for him not following her immediately so she got his back.

Inuyasha smiled lightly and mouthed 'thank you'. Kya just smiled then turned to Rin, who was beside her, and started to talk to her.

….

Some time passed and it was nearing lunch time. Kya helped Sango prepare the food while Rin and Miroku watched the kids. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a knowing glance. Inuyasha looked back at him, confused. What was Sesshomaru saying he knew? Then it hit him.

Sesshomaru knew that Kya was lying. He, like Inuyasha has a great nose and ears. He could probably smell and hear him outside the house when Kya first walked in, he might've even heard the short conversation between them.

Inuyasha suddenly felt nervous, but Sesshomaru just gave him that knowing glance then looked away, acting like it never happened. Inuyasha was confused about that as well, until he saw Sesshomaru look at Kya.

He didn't look at her in a sexual way, but a respectful way. Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru respects Kya for standing up to him for what she believed in, for Rin and to show him that humans aren't useless and for him to be true to himself and admit that he loves Rin.

But not just that.

Kya has had hell as life. Her life was, by far more horrible than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's combined. And for her to be able to still be standing and happy was amazing. Yes, Sesshomaru respects Kya, and that's why he didn't say that she was lying for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha found it amazing that Sesshomaru could respect anyone other than their father and his mother, Sesshomaru's not Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was yet again amazed by Higashi Kya, by how she had gotten the respect of someone like Sesshomaru for just saying the truth.

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed. He'd never understand that strange girl, she was just too different to understand, but, that was what drew people to her he guessed.

Inuyasha was pulled from his train of thought when Sango and Kya announced that lunch was ready. The gang all sat around the pot and Kya and Sango served everyone.

….

After lunch was over Kya and Rin helped Sango clean up. They offered to wash the dishes because Sango needed her rest; Sango thanked them and sat down, looking a little more exhausted than usual and Miroku had her lay her head in his lap. Sango fell asleep almost immediately and Kya and Rin continued to clean up.

[Time skip (again, too lazy to write anything here -.-)]

It was now late afternoon. The sun was still up but the skies were starting to turn orange and pink and gold, it was nearing dusk and Inuyasha wasn't enjoying it because of Kya. She had run off somewhere again.

She probably forgot where she was and stuck in her own little world or 'lost track of time' was one of her most recent excuses. Inuyasha sighed while he followed her scent, for a human, she left behind a pretty strong scent wherever she went, Inuyasha didn't even have to stop and try to find which direction she went which was strange because he always had to do that, even with the things he knew the scents of by heart.

Inuyasha sighed once again and took a left. He was miles away from the village at this point and it both annoyed and worried Inuyasha because Kya didn't usually wonder this far so she could be in trouble….

The thought of Kya being in trouble scared Inuyasha more than he thought it should but he unconsciously started to go faster and faster and faster until he was running at full speed.

He ran for a good ten minutes before Kya's scent got a lot stronger, she was nearby. Inuyasha slowed his pace and looked around himself for Kya. He was picking the scents of other beings, they were human. Inuyasha then heard some sort of fight going on, going towards it he found some children huddled by a tree while someone was fighting someone else with a sword.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kya fighting some man that was rather large and had a massive sword in hand it was more like a claymore than a normal sword. Inuyasha saw something red running down Kya arm and the smell of blood and Kya's scent flowed to his nose.

Inuyasha drew his sword and jumped in front of Kya. He heard a small gasp that sounded similar to his name but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to her, he was paying attention to the huge man before him.

The man raised a brow and laughed at Inuyasha, showing off his yellow and rotting teeth.

"What's this? A little demon come to fight for the princess? Oh how lovely, but as you failed to notice, you're trapped." And he laughed and a large group of men come out of the shadows of the trees and both Kya and Inuyasha felt nervous.

They didn't know if they could take them all on while protecting each other, then Inuyasha remembered that there were children there and he had to protect them as well.

Inuyasha growled out in frustration and charged the man in front of him, Kya charged in the other direction, guarding the children while Inuyasha guarded her.

….

Their fight went on for quite a while, Inuyasha was growing weary but he wasn't about to give up and neither was Kya. The men were falling dead, one after the other but more seemed to be coming after the ones that fell,

"_At this rate, we'll get to worn out to fight off these men…"_ Inuyasha thought, making a go at the large man that seemed like the leader of them all.

"Growing tired?" the large man asked. Inuyasha just growled at him and swung at him, using his wind scar, but for some reason it wasn't working on the man.

Kya slowed down her mind and tried to see anything that could let them win and she saw something, but she would have to do it herself, so she yelled,

"Inuyasha! Switch!"

Inuyasha looked confused but he didn't have much time to think about it before Kya came running forward leaving the children in harms' way so Inuyasha had to move back to protect them.

Inuyasha fought off the men attacking the children and watched Kya as she stood in front of the giant man, he smiled creepily down at her but she just glared up at him.

"Aw, don't give me that face princess, come on, let's play and I'll leave those children alone if you'll play with me~." The man said in a sultry and seductive voice, well, he thought it was seductive, everyone else thought it was revolting.

Kya shook her head and glared daggers at him. The man sighed and said as if dismayed," too bad, I didn't want to have to kill such a beautiful creature such as you, but you leave me no choice." And he swung his blade down at her.

Kya jumped out of the way of the sword and it crashed into the ground, making it get stuck in the ground and leaving the man trying to pull it out. Kya ran over and grabbed onto the large blade and closed her eyes, she seemed to be consentrating.

Inuyasha didn't know what she was doing until the light purple glow started to surround her and then it started going around the blade, slowly making it way one the man. The man let go as soon as the purple glow started to climb him but it just continued on its' way. He tried to wipe it off but it just kept going all around him while Kya lifted her sword which had the same purple glow on it.

The man looked terrified and tried to run away, but he couldn't move anymore and Kya jumped forward and cut his head off.

His head fell to the ground with a thud and all the men attacking Inuyasha stopped and looked, they all looked terrified and then ran away, screaming.

Kya was standing by the large mans' body and she was breathing heavily. She turned and looked at Inuyasha and the children, smiled, then fainted. Inuyasha jumped forward and picked Kya up, bringing her over to the tree with all the children.

[Some time later]

Inuyasha found out that Kya had bumped into the children on her walk, but that was a couple miles back and she had talked with them and found out that they were lost. They were with one of their parents when suddenly that man came out and killed the parent, he was going on about selling them to a brothel and the eldest of the children was able to pull themselves out of their terror long enough to bring the rest out and for them to run. They just ran and ran and had somehow lost the man and his men along the way.

That was a couple days ago. The children had been wondering around the forest since then and have been looking for their village which was miles from there. Kya bumped into them and was going to help them when the man and his men came out of nowhere and tried to attack them. Kya, at first, ran with the children, Inuyasha concluded that she was trying to avoid a fight so the children were less likely getting hurt that way,

But, the man caught up and Kya had no choice but to run, but for some reason the men didn't grab the children and take off, they had been waiting for Inuyasha. They had heard Kya talk about someone that was probably going out to look for her soon that was very strong and could protect them from those men and get them home safe.

So that's why Inuyasha was suddenly ambushed and so one so forth.

Kya was still out and it was growing dark, too dark for them to travel back to either village safely. There were about twenty children, there were too many to move safely in the night so Inuyasha told them that they were going to go look for their homes in the morning and so he built them a fire and was somehow able to gather enough berries and rodents for everyone.

Kya woke up right when Inuyasha was trying to figure out how to cook the food. She laughed at him and did it for him, tell the children to look around for some flat pieces of wood, Inuyasha helped them and most of them had a piece of wood.

Kya finished cooking the food and she gave some to everyone.

After they ate everyone got tired and they went to sleep. The smaller children, who were around six and seven years old, were given Inuyasha's red shirt top as a blanket.

After they had fallen asleep, Kya got up and looked for her sword that was lying in the grass somewhere. She found it and walked over to the small stream that was nearby, she knew it was there because she could hear it, and she washed the blood off her sword.

Silence stretched between Inuyasha and Kya until Kya started to giggle. Inuyasha looked at her weirdly," what?" he asked, Kya looked at him.

"Well, you said that I had to test it, my sword is tested and fit for my use." And she continued to giggle some more. Inuyasha shook his head, reminding himself that he would never get the strange girl with him.

After Kya finished washing her sword she wiped off the water in the grass and sheathed it. She got up and walked over to the fire Inuyasha was sitting at, he was keeping watch over them all.

Kya put a hand on his shoulder," you don't have to stay up all night, I can take over for now while you get some sleep, we can switch later." She smiled at him but Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. I have too much energy from the fight to sleep. You sleep and I'll wake you up when I start getting tired, 'kay?" Kya sighed then nodded her head, sat beside him and laid her head on his lap. Inuyasha jumped with a start when she did that.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a hushed voice, trying not to wake up the children. Kya looked at him and smiled tiredly," resting my head, unless you don't want me to do it here?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head," it's fine, you just startled me that's all." Kya nodded her head and turned her head away again and fell asleep.

Inuyasha sighed and put his hand on her head, stroking her silky smooth hair and keeping a watchful eye and ear out for any intruders, all the while running his hand through Kya's dark hair.

**Realme: well… That was exciting. I don't really know what's going on anymore, like, this story is starting to write its self and it's kinda creeping me out. Anyway, that's all and stuffs and those fluffy moments were killing me, oh my gosh, how corny can I get? Anywho, bye bye Peeps X3!**


End file.
